Continuations
by krtlvr
Summary: This is the fic requests from my 'verse set in Stopping and Growing and Journey to the End. Read those first. This contains spanking, domestic discipline, dom/sub stuff, and other kinks. I'm still taking requests so just add it in a review or a PM. Updates will be fairly regular but not daily...for now.
1. First New York Spanking

AN: First of the fic requests. This one was from a PM asking for the first NY spanking.

Moving Troubles

It had been a long couple days for both the boys. They had moved into their new apartment in the middle of summer and it was humid in New York. They had to unpack all of their stuff and buy and move their furniture and the air conditioner was failing to keep it cool in the old apartment building.

Their families had left the day before after helping them move stuff into the apartment, carrying furniture and boxes up the stairs. Now it was just Kurt and Blaine alone in their brand new apartment, unpacking and rearranging furniture.

Both of them were exhausted and hot and it was beginning to get to Kurt. He opened a box labelled kitchen appliances and groaned loudly before yelling to the bedroom where Blaine was unpacking things. "Why is there a soap dish in the kitchen appliances box?"

"What?" Blaine asked, coming into the kitchen.

Kurt pulled out the offending object, glaring at Blaine. "Why was this in the kitchen box? It's a bathroom item."

"So I'll put it in the bathroom." Blaine reached over to take it.

Kurt pulled it away from him and slammed it on the counter. "How many other things are in the wrong box, Blaine? Am I going to need to move to every single room in the apartment for each box?"

"Kurt, I think you need to relax. I'll go put the soap dish in the bathroom and you just try to calm down." Blaine gently took the dish from Kurt and left the kitchen.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his box, slamming drawers and cabinets as he worked his way through the boxes in the kitchen. Finishing up, he went into the living room and kicked the couch back a few inches. Blaine was working on unpacking some books on the other side of the room and looked up at the scraping noise. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem. This couch is all wrong. It's messing up the whole flow of the room and you would know that if you had any sense." Kurt answered, flopping down onto the offending couch.

Blaine sighed and turned to a corner, shifting a stack of boxes out of the way. He grabbed a chair and set it down facing the corner. "Go calm down for a bit."

Kurt scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Kurt, you have a choice. Either you go sit in the corner until you can have a rational conversation or you can get a spanking and go to bed." Blaine explained sternly. His own temper was short as he had been working just as long in the heat as Kurt. He really did not want to be pushed just then.

Kurt crossed his arms and didn't move. "How about you go sit in the corner until you learn how to move correctly?"

"Fine. If that's the way you want to do this." Blaine stalked across the room and grabbed Kurt by the ear, hauling him off the couch.

Kurt yelped as he was dragged into the bedroom. Blaine let go of his ear and he rubbed it, looking bitterly at Blaine. Blaine rummaged through a drawer and found a long t-shirt, setting it on the bed. He turned to Kurt and pulled at his shirt, getting it off before Kurt had a chance to stop him.

When his hands reached for his shorts, Kurt pushed at them, trying to block Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hands and squeezed to get his attention. "You will stop fighting me right now. You are already going over my knee. Don't make it worse. I will go and find the box the brush is in if I have to."

Kurt gulped, seeing the anger smoldering in Blaine's eyes. He dropped his gaze and moved his hands out of the way, letting Blaine strip him completely. Blaine then pushed him towards a corner. "I need a few minutes to calm down before I start spanking you. You just stand there and think about your bratty behavior and how it's led to you getting a sore butt."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his body as he heard Blaine stomp out of the bedroom. He heard a soft thump and realized his boyfriend had gone to sit on the couch. Kurt sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the wall. "Shit." He muttered quietly to himself.

The two of them had been going to bed late every night and Kurt hadn't been able to sleep until a couple of hours after Blaine every night. That and the heat and the stress of moving and being away from home, all of it had added up to make him act like a total brat. He shivered, not out of coldness because despite his nudity, it was still too hot in the apartment, but out of a little fear for his butt.

It had been a while since he had earned a spanking and this would be the first time he was getting a spanking in New York. He was feeling very thankful then that they had managed a corner apartment and that their bedroom shared no walls with the neighbors.

He heard Blaine get up and move into the bedroom. Hearing his name, he turned and walked over to Blaine, his eyes on the floor.

Blaine grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap, his body supported on both ends by the bed. Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's clenched cheeks as he lectured. "I understand that it is hot and you are tired. But that is no excuse for acting like a brat and disobeying me. The rules still apply here, understood?"

Kurt sniffed. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Blaine answered, lifting his hand and bringing it down with a hard smack. Kurt yelped, biting his lip to hold in more noises as Blaine's hand continued to spank hard and fast.

His legs kicked a bit, his body squirming as Blaine turned his cheeks a hot pink. Blaine hitched up his knee and began swatting at the sensitive undercurve, making Kurt throw his hand back with a sob. Blaine grabbed the hand and pinned it to his back, continuing the hard spanking.

Kurt broke down into tears quickly, all of his stress pushing him over the edge that much faster. Blaine continued to spank his red cheeks for a couple more minutes, turning his butt into a firey ball of pain. Finally, Blaine rested his hand once more, this time on burning hot cheeks.

Kurt's frantic tears at the beginning of the spanking had faded into deep sobs by the end and he gradually slowed them as Blaine's hand gently soothed the fire he had caused. Kurt rubbed his face with his hand before turning to face Blaine, tears still tracking gently down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I know. And when you get up later, your punishment will be over and it's all forgiven and forgotten. But for now..." Blaine trailed off, pulling Kurt up off his lap. He grabbed the long t-shirt he had pulled from the drawer and put it on Kurt, leaving his red cheeks bare. He pulled the cover from the bed and herded Kurt under the sheets. "It's time for you to take a nap. If you can't sleep, you can just lay here and think about how cranky you were acting and how you are going to behave much better now. Okay?"

Kurt wiped his nose and nodded, quietly responding. "Yes, sir."

"Stay in here until at least six. You get out of bed sooner than that for anything but the bathroom or an emergency and I'll find the brush." Blaine reached down to pat Kurt's butt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a tight hug. "Get some rest."

Blaine shut the light off, leaving Kurt in the dark room. Just before he could shut the door, he heard Kurt call out. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Always. Now sleep." Blaine responded, shutting the door.

Kurt drifted off to sleep quickly, sleeping on his stomach with his reddened butt up. He woke up at about five thirty and laid there for the next half hour, not able to sleep any longer. When his time was up, he got up from the bed and pulled on some loose boxers before heading out to the living room.

Blaine had ordered take-out while he had been sleeping and the boxes were on the coffee table. Kurt went over to where Blaine was sitting on the couch and settled down to sit at his feet, leaning so his weight wasn't on his sore cheeks.

Blaine looked shocked for a moment before reaching down to gently run his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's knee. "Good nap?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, babe. All's forgiven." Blaine reassured Kurt, turning his head so he could lean down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Now what do you say we eat some dinner and relax a bit?"

"That sounds good. What'd you order?" Kurt asked.

"Chinese." Blaine opened a box and handed it to Kurt with some chopsticks.

"Did you get-" Kurt began.

Blaine interrupted. "I got you extra egg rolls, yes."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, cheeks blushing a bit. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pressed a kiss to it before turning to his food. Somehow, his boyfriend always knew exactly what he needed.

AN: Tell me, should I write all the one shots in one multi-chapter story with each chapter being a different request or should I write separate stories for each one? If it's separate stories, there's a chance I'll write more of that story than was in the request but if it's multi-chapter in one story, it's easier to follow. Give me your opinion on that question and on the story.


	2. Kids

AN: Fic requesting frazzled young parents!Klaine. The kids are off-screen and I did my best since I've never written anything remotely related to children. It's short and I'm sorry about that requester. It's different to other things so I hope you all enjoy.

Kids

Kurt gave an amused smirk as his husband flopped onto the bed with a sigh. "They finally asleep?"

"Yeah." Blaine groaned, rolling over. "Whose idea was it to adopt two of them within a couple months of each other?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching down to tug at Blaine's hair teasingly. "If I recall correctly, that was your idea."

"That doesn't sound right." Blaine denied, relaxing under Kurt's fingers.

"You must be losing your memory in your old age." Kurt laughed.

Blaine gave Kurt a glare before closing his eyes once more. "Hmm, you're getting a little uppity. How long has it been since I've taken you over my knee?"

"How long ago did we adopt?" Kurt answered back, no longer embarrassed to joke about that aspect of their relationship. Somehow, it had lost some of the humiliation factor when talking about it after over ten years of practicing it.

"It's clearly been far too long. We'll have to get someone to take the girls out for the day so I can put you back in your place." Blaine sat up, grinning teasingly at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a look. "And just what place is that?"

"If you can't remember that, it's clearly been far too long." Blaine answered. He pulled Kurt gently up and arranged him over his lap, patting his butt gently.

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine, his eyebrow arched. "Do you really want to risk waking our little terrors?"

Blaine sighed. He patted Kurt's butt a few more times before moving him up to cuddle next to him. "I don't understand what's going on. They got along so well the first couple weeks. And now, it's all whines and tears. Sibling rivalry at its worst."

Kurt laughed. "They're only six and nine. They'll be much worse when they are teens."

"Something to look forward to then." Blaine grinned.

"Indeed. And we'll figure something out. Amanda was perfectly sweet those first couple months we had her. Maybe she feels like we were trying to replace her in some way by adopting again so quickly." Kurt mused out loud.

"We couldn't have waited for Stephanie though. She just seemed to be the perfect addition and Amanda said she wanted a younger sister." Blaine argued.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm an older brother but I was an only child the entire time I was growing up."

"And Cooper and I certainly aren't a healthy example of a sibling relationship." Blaine added.

"Well, you two worked it out eventually. Maybe we should just give them each their own time with each of us. See if that helps at all?" Kurt suggested.

"Why don't children come with handbooks?" Blaine groaned, moving to lie down on the bed again.

Kurt flipped off the lamp and moved to cuddle with Blaine under the covers. "It'd be no fun for us if they did. We should get some sleep. That youthful energy has been wearing me out."

"You're telling me." Blaine yawned, reaching over to pull Kurt close. "And I was serious about finding someone to take them out for a day soon. We need to have some us-time too."

"I look forward to that." Kurt leaned over to give Blaine a lingering kiss. "Good night, love."

"Tease." Blaine grinned, giving Kurt his own kiss back. "Love you too."

The two settled down to sleep, hopeful that the next day would give them some kind of insight into raising two little girls.

AN: Hope that satisfied the fic request. Remember, you can still request stories. Just review or PM. I'll be updating this fiction with all of the requests since that seemed to be the agreed upon easiest way of following it. Vote for which one goes up next: Wes and the Warblers post slushie or Kurt and some Vogue drama. It won't be tomorrow but later this week.


	3. Vogue

AN: This was a request for Kurt getting into trouble for going out drinking with his coworkers at Vogue. I added some things and changed some things from the prompt but I hope the requester is still pleased.

Vogue

Kurt sighed as he switched his phone to silent before turning to face the group of his coworkers. "Ready to go?"

"Don't have to be back by bedtime?" Matthew teased, not entirely unkindly.

Kurt's eyes flashed as he walked by the group, stalking towards the elevator. "Spare me, Matt. Your jokes about my age are about as old and out-dated as you are."

The rest of the group laughed as Matthew corrected Kurt's shortening of his name bitterly. They headed down and split into cabs, heading to a nearby bar. Kurt managed to sneak in with the group, glad no one was actively checking ID's.

He looked nervously at his phone, catching sight of the missed calls and texts from Blaine. He didn't respond, knowing Blaine wouldn't understand. He had to go out with his coworkers tonight. They had finally gotten their section of Vogue online up and running. If he hadn't gone out with them, work the next day would have been unbearable. He was already younger than all of them by about ten years, easily the least experienced of the group. And while most of them were sympathetic about him being a freshman college student and under 21, some of them were jerks and took every opportunity to tease him.

Well, Blaine might have understood this if Kurt would tell him but he hadn't. He didn't want Blaine to think he couldn't handle his first adult job. They'd been in New York for a couple of months and other than a minor hiccup at the beginning, he had been doing very well in New York with following the rules.

Up until tonight that was. It was already an hour past curfew and Blaine would be worried. He was afraid to respond though, knowing that if he did, Blaine would be able to talk him into going home and all of this would be for nothing.

He took the glass of champagne handed to him with a grin, joining the others in a toast. He was going to just pretend to sip but he caught Matthew watching him with an amused smirk. Glaring, he gulped down half of the drink before turning to join the others in conversation.

He stuck to sipping for the rest of the night, not really noticing as the others topped off his glass time and time again. The bar closed and he looked around giggling as they stepped into the cold night air. "I don't know where I am."

Some of the others were in equally intoxicated states and those who were more sober split up to get everyone home safely. That's how Kurt ended up riding in a cab with Matthew, having him help him to walk up to the door of his apartment.

Matthew knocked loudly as Kurt fumbled and failed to find his key. Blaine threw open the door, looking worried for a moment before relief filled his eyes. "Kurt, thank god you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, Blainey. God, why do you worry s-so much? It's ex-exhausssting. I'm a natural New Yorker. D-don't you know that?" Kurt answered, pushing through the door and stumbling towards the bedroom.

Blaine turned to glare at Matthew. "Has he been drinking?"

"I think he finished a few bottles of champagne all by himself." Matthew answered amusedly.

"Thanks for bringing him home." Blaine said, rubbing his forehead and wincing as he heard a crash from the bedroom.

Matthew snorted. "Good luck with him. He's a good kid but damn, he's snarky and strong-headed."

"Yeah, don't I know it." Blaine shook his head. "Well, I won't keep you up any later. Good night and thanks again."

Matthew waved and walked away, laughing to himself at the trouble the young intern was in. He could recognize that look in a dom's eyes. After all, he had worked his way through quite a few of them before finding his Alex.

Blaine shut off the light in the living room where he had been waiting for Kurt, going into the bedroom. He headed into the bedroom, ready to give Kurt the lecture of his life, only to see his boyfriend had fallen asleep already, snoring into the pillows, one shoe on his foot, the other against the wall. Judging by the mark on the wall, that would explain the crashing from earlier.

Shaking his head, Blaine pulled off the other shoe before turning Kurt over and stripping him down to his undershirt and boxers. Turning him on his side, he headed into the bathroom, grabbing a bucket from under the sink. He set it beside Kurt's side of the bed, just in case.

Stripping himself, he slipped under the covers and lay in silence, listening to his boyfriend's loud breathing for several hours as he seethed to himself at Kurt's drinking and staying out in addition to him ignoring his phone and scaring the crap out of Blaine. He eventually fell asleep, waking in the early morning to Kurt moaning about his head.

He got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing a couple aspirin to give to Kurt before leaving the bedroom. He wasn't in the greatest of moods, lack of sleep doing that to you, so he took his revenge by being particularly loud as he made breakfast.

He called loudly to Kurt, ordering him into the kitchen. Kurt came in, still in the undershirt with pajama pants on, looking extremely hungover. He guiltily avoiding looking at Blaine as he headed to the coffeepot to grab a cup.

Blaine stepped in front of him and handed him a bottle of water. "You're dehydrated enough from all that drinking you did last night. You can skip the caffeine this morning."

Kurt took the bottle without protest and sat at the table, grimacing at the eggs Blaine had made. Blaine divided them into two plates, pushing one in front of Kurt. "Eat some of it. You'll need some food in you."

Kurt picked up his fork and played with the eggs for a bit, watching as Blaine quickly ate his own. Blaine finished and took the fork from Kurt's hand, stabbing into the eggs and holding the bite up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt shot a pleading look at Blaine but Blaine just stared back, daring Kurt to challenge him.

Kurt opened his mouth and ate the bite, swallowing hard. He let it sit for a moment, determining if it would hold in his rolling stomach. It became clear that his stomach would hold and Blaine grabbed another bite, continuing to feed Kurt.

Kurt blushed at this treatment, embarrassed but knowing he had no room to stand on to object. He made it through about half the plate before he shook his head. "No more. Please, sir?"

Blaine set the fork down and stood up, carrying the dishes to the sink. He then grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him to the bedroom. He stripped him of his clothes, leaving Kurt standing naked in the middle of the room as he went to turn on the shower. He returned to the bedroom and pushed Kurt into the bathroom and under the spray of the hot shower, ordering him to wash the smell of alcohol off of him.

He returned to the bedroom and stripped the sheets, putting clean ones on. While Kurt showered, he cleaned the breakfast dishes.

When Kurt got out of the shower, he dried himself off before walking into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Blaine pulled the towel off of him and Kurt waited, sure that now was when Blaine was going to take him over his knee and spank him for last night. Instead, Blaine dressed him in clean pajamas and ushered him under the cover, climbing in after him.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and began to quietly speak, emotion filling his voice. "I was so scared last night. I don't think you understand how worried I was. You could have asked and I wouldn't have said no to you going out with your coworkers as long as you had a plan for getting home safely that late. Instead, you left me waiting for you, debating whether I should call the police, wondering if you were hurt or d-dead, as you went and drank. You can't do that to me."

Kurt sniffed, feeling sick for a totally different reason now. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't think you'd be thinking like that. I just wanted to go out and have fun."

"I know you didn't do it intentionally. But damn it, Kurt, you had me so worried last night." Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter, glad to have him safely in his arms.

Kurt burrowed his face into Blaine's neck. "I won't do that again. I'll always text you from now on, I promise."

Blaine let out a sigh, both in relief and anticipation. "I know you won't. I'm going to spank you later and you won't even think of going out without telling me without wincing at the thought. It's going to hurt and you'll deserve every last bit of it."

Kurt shuddered. "Oh, Blaine."

"Do you think you don't deserve it?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

Kurt sniffled. "I know I do. Can we just get it over with instead of talking about it?"

Blaine shook his head. "We can't do that. Both of us still need some sleep. You need to get over the worst of your hangover and I need to make up for the lost sleep from worrying about you last night. And right now, I'm too angry to spank you. I want it to hurt but I don't want it to be too much."

Kurt wiped at his face. "Okay."

"Good boy." Blaine was glad Kurt was being so agreeable. "Now go to sleep and in a few hours, when both of us are more rested, we'll finish our talk."

Kurt closed his eyes obediently, not needing a lot of prodding to go to sleep. Even with the threat of a spanking looming over him, he felt safe and secure held tightly in Blaine's arms. Blaine drifted off quickly too, prepared for what would come when they woke up.

A few hours later, both of them awakened and Kurt stiffened with tension. Blaine reached down to pat his butt before pushing him lightly off the bed. "Go to the bathroom and then grab a chair from the kitchen and bring it in here."

Kurt stumbled on his words for a moment, choked up with anticipation and a bit of fear. "Yes, sir."

Blaine took the time to check his mental state, making sure he was in a good mind-frame for spanking Kurt. All of his anger had faded and at this point, he just felt determined to ensure he never felt that worried again and that Kurt stayed safe.

He grabbed the brush from the nightstand and waited, watching as Kurt walked by and dragged a chair into the room. Kurt set it in the middle of the very minimal free space in the room before standing nervously beside it.

Blaine went over, carrying the brush. He handed it to Kurt. "Hold onto this for now."

Kurt took it with a shaking hand, waiting as Blaine pulled his pants and underwear down. Blaine sat down and took Kurt by the arm, pulling him over his lap.

Kurt tried to reach back to hand the brush to Blaine but Blaine just pushed his hand back down. "Not yet. You hold onto that until it's time for that part of your spanking."

Kurt sniffled, a tear going down his cheek as he held the brush in his hand as he felt Blaine's hand pat his bare cheeks.

Gasping as the first swat came down, Kurt clenched his cheeks as a flurry of hard stinging swats lit up his behind. "Your behavior yesterday was terrible. Drinking, ignoring my phone calls, being out so late. You disobeyed me every single time you ignored a call from me last night. You should have talked to me and you certainly shouldn't have been drinking. You are not legal and you have promised me you wouldn't drink. Looks like I'll be keeping a very close eye on you from now on since you proved I can't trust you."

As he lectured, Blaine continued to spank Kurt's cheeks, turning them a bright red. Kurt twisted and whined as Blaine's hand spanked down hard, his lecture stabbing at Kurt's heart. At hearing Blaine couldn't trust him, the movements stopped for a moment before Kurt began sobbing. "I'm sorry, Blaine. Please, I'm so sorry. You can trust me, sir."

Blaine stopped his spanking, Kurt's cheeks a burning hot redness. He rested his hand for a moment. "Hand me the brush."

Kurt sobbed louder at the order, reaching back to hand it to Blaine. Blaine grabbed his wrist and held his hand, pinning it to the small of his back. He moved his right leg out and over Kurt's legs, trapping him in place. He tapped gently at Kurt's cheeks with the brush. "I can't trust you right now, Kurt. And it hurts me to say that just like it hurts you to hear it. So I hope you remember that the next time you are debating breaking your word to me."

Kurt nodded, too choked up to respond verbally. Blaine gave him a minute to calm down, not wanting to cause him to lose breathing ability. When Kurt had calmed a bit, he lifted the brush up and brought it down with a snap of his wrist.

Kurt's body immediately set to writhing, twisting to escape the onslaught of burning hot pain from the brush. Blaine continued landing deliberate swats all across Kurt's cheeks, focusing on the tightened sit spot, spanking there until Kurt was once more a sobbing, pleading mess. He moved down to turn Kurt's thighs a darker red before finishing up with a final flurry all over the sore looking butt.

He finished and tossed the brush over to the bed. Still holding Kurt's hand, he stroked his thumb across Kurt's knuckles, listening to him sob out his pain over his knee. Kurt wiped at his face ineffectually with his left hand, tightening his grip on Blaine's right hand. His whole bottom was still stinging and burning, every movement setting off a few more tears as the throbbing continued.

Finally, the pain started to dim and his tears slowed down. Blaine pulled him up and lifted him in his arms, carrying him to the bed. He laid down and held Kurt to him as he continued to slowly cry.

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest, ignoring the tears and snot on his face that was wiping off as he cried. "I'm so sorry. Please, I'm sorry."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him up so Kurt was crying into his shoulder. "It's all over now. You're forgiven. We have to talk a bit but I promise, I'm not upset anymore, we're okay."

Kurt stopped crying eventually, listening to Blaine's reassurances. He quietly asked. "Do you really not trust me anymore?"

Blaine sighed. "I'm having a hard time right now. Suffice it to say, it'll be a while before I trust you out alone with your coworkers. You're grounded for a while, school, work, and that's it. You have to go anywhere else, you text and ask permission. Understood?"

Kurt swallowed hard, choking back the tears that came at hearing Blaine's answer. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. We'll get through this just like we always do. I promise. I love you." Blaine gently rubbed at the base of Kurt's neck, feeling Kurt relax into him.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes as he rested on top of Blaine. "I love you too."

Eventually, Blaine would make them get up so they could eat, Kurt wincing and squirming in his chair, the same one that had just been used in his spanking. Only after lunch had been spent sitting down and they had finished talking would Blaine grab lotion and rub it into Kurt's still burning cheeks. Both of them would be relieved by this action though, knowing it marked the end of the punishment more than anything and enjoying the closeness. Kurt would trail after Blaine through the apartment for the rest of the weekend, not up for being separated from him after the ordeal. Work would come on Monday and Matthew would watch knowingly as Kurt sat carefully, avoiding sitting himself as Alex hadn't been all that pleased with his late night activities with a minor.

AN: So how did everyone like it? The drinking thing was part of the prompt so I tried to make it believable even though I don't know that Kurt would have drank. I'm kind of loving this whole one-shot thing. So much more freeing than long stories. Send me more if you have any ideas! The next story will be Wes and the Warblers and it will be posted by Thursday night or Friday morning.


	4. Wes and the Warblers

AN: Request for Wes punishing the Warblers after the slushie incident.

Warbler Code

Wes slammed the door open to the Warbler's room, walking in with a silencing glare at the room. A boy, he guessed Sebastian, stepped forward. "Excuse me. What are you doing in here? This is a closed rehearsal."

"I'm invoking Warbler Handbook code 153.5, subsection 8 which states that as a former Warbler council member, I can intervene in a meeting in the event of an emergency." Wes stated, glaring at the boy.

"And what is the emergency?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms.

Wes turned to address the entire room. "The emergency is that you all effectively blinded a former Warbler in one of their eyes. What the hell were you all thinking?"

The Warblers who had been around the year before turned pale and looked away when they heard Wes curse, knowing it took quite a bit to cause him to swear when he was in council mode. The three former council members, David, Jeff, and Nick, shrank in their seats, fearing what Wes would say to them.

After a brief pause in which none of them answered, Wes continued. "I am so disappointed in this group of Warblers. Your actions shame this school, this group, and yourselves. I'll be meeting with the headmaster tomorrow to discuss the repercussions of your actions and what it's going to mean for the group for the rest of the year. And quite frankly, I'm hoping he hands out suspensions to each and every one of you. It is no less than you all deserve."

He turned to look at his three old friends, shaking his head in disgust. "As for you three, you better be prepared to grovel. I'll be seeing Blaine later and I'm sure he would love an explanation."

David looked up, meeting the eye of his best friend. He saw the restrained fury in Wes's eyes and looked back down. "We didn't realize he was so hurt."

"You wouldn't have. Considering you all just left as he was laying on the ground screaming..." Wes trailed off, looking away from his friends. He addressed the group once more. "There will be changes after tomorrow's meeting. And you all had better hope that the headmaster doesn't see this incident as a violation of the zero-tolerance policy and disband the group completely."

Final words spoken, he turned and left the room, slamming the doors shut behind him. David leaped off the couch and followed behind, calling after him down the hall. "Wes, wait."

Wes turned and waited for David to catch up. "What is it?"

"Just, is Blaine okay?" David asked.

Wes shook his head. "I haven't seen him yet. But I'm sure he's feeling a bit betrayed right now. What happened, David?"

"We didn't realize what Sebastian was planning. We thought it was just a fun little dance-off and then Blaine is on the ground screaming and Sebastian is ordering us to leave." David explained, eyes wide as he tried to explain what had happened that night.

"And you listened." Wes finished, anger out of his voice and full of disappointment.

"Yeah." David admitted quietly, looking down at Wes' tone. It was easier to face anger.

"I don't understand how you could have done that. My best friend wouldn't do something like that and clearly, you've changed into someone I don't want to be friends with." Wes shook his head, stepping away from David.

"Wes, please." David said pleadingly, trying to pull Wes back.

Wes sighed. "I can't talk to you right now. I have to get to Kurt's. We can talk tomorrow."

David nodded, accepting that that was the best he could get. "Tell Blaine, tell him we're sorry."

"That won't mean much. But I'll let him know." Wes agreed before walking off, leaving David to stand alone in the hall for a moment. Jeff and Nick moved from where they had been standing around the corner, flanking David in support.

"I've never seen him so mad." David admitted quietly once they were in his dorm room.

Jeff shook his head. "He was terrifying."

"We deserved that though. And so much more. I can't believe what we did to Blaine." Nick said guiltily.

"We didn't know." David said defensively. The other two glared at him and he sighed. "I know, I know. I feel terrible."

"We could talk to Wes tomorrow." Jeff suggested quietly, putting an emphasis on talk.

The three boys didn't make eye contact with one another, thinking of just what that implied. "He's not Warbler council head anymore. He doesn't really have that authority anymore."

David scoffed at Nick. "Like it was ever his position on council that made him so authoritative."

"Yeah, I know. So do you want to ask him?" Nick asked, sounding reluctant to do it himself.

David looked over to see Jeff giving him pleading eyes, obviously hoping David would do the asking as well. "Fine. But you two have to be there with me. No hiding this time."

The other two nodded in agreement before the group broke up, all of them embarrassed by the topic.

~The next day~

Wes sighed as he finally got out of the headmasters office. Despite what he had said during the Warbler meeting, he didn't want to see anyone suspended. Except maybe that Sebastian character.

Luckily, he had talked the headmaster into reinstating the council and assigning all of the boys twenty hours of community service instead. He left the office and found the three new council members waiting.

Shaking his head, he waved for them to follow him as he walked through the halls to David's room. As Head Boy, he had a single and it was quite large compared to the other rooms, insuring all of them could fit inside comfortably.

David unlocked the door for Wes and followed him in. The three of them sat on the bed as Wes grabbed the desk chair and sat in front of them. "Speak."

He smiled to himself as Nick and Jeff both turned to David, clearly having elected him leader for this conversation. David took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself. "Wes, the three of us feel terrible about what happened."

"As you should." Wes interrupted. He had a feeling he knew where this was going but he did not want to make it easier on them. They deserved the embarrassment.

"We know. That's why we wanted to ask, that is, we wanted you to, sort of..." David fumbled, not able to bring himself to say the words.

Jeff interrupted, clearly nervous and on edge. "Will you punish us?"

Wes looked at all three of them, watching them all blush and look down, squirming where they sat. Well, they'd be squirming far more when he was done with them.

"Nick, go get the cane." Wes ordered, watching Nick disappear out the door. Wes figured that since he hadn't done any of the talking, he could have the honor of walking through the hall carrying the, most of the time decorative, cane from the Warbler room.

It had seen quite a bit of action under his rule the year before. It wasn't often a council head chose to use it but it was in the Handbook and was acceptable under the Dalton rules.

Nick returned, clutching the thin cane in one hand. He handed it over to Wes and sat back down on the bed, his face covered in a solid blush.

Wes stood up and moved the chair, swinging the cane a couple times to test the swing so he wouldn't hit anything. Satisfied, he cleared his throat, causing three sets of eyes to look up at him. "David, Nick, corners. Jeff, over the chair."

David and Nick found semi-empty corners in the room, leaving Jeff alone to face his fate. Jeff walked over and bent, placing his hands on the seat, his hips set on the top of the chair. Wes stepped up beside him and pushed him down further, holding him in place as he took aim.

Six hard swats, four in a line with the other two crossing, landed swiftly. Jeff yelped with each one, dancing from foot to foot at the lines of fire. After giving the traditional six, Wes set the cane down. Jeff began to stand, wiping at his teary eyes only to be pushed back down again.

Wes spoke as he held Jeff down. "We'll say that's your Dalton official punishment for breaking rules. This is for Blaine."

He raised his hand up and brought it down hard, his hand covering the same areas that had just been hit with the cane. He landed hard, deliberate swats, waiting until he heard Jeff begin to cry quietly before he stopped and helped him to stand. He gave him a brief hug before sending him to take Nick's corner.

Nick came over, dreading this. He could take the caning but having Wes actually spank him, that would be far more difficult. That was the point though and Wes followed the same routine, giving Nick six of his best before following it up with hard hand swats. Nick took longer to cry than Jeff and it was his butt that paid the price for it. Finally, he began to cry and Wes stopped, pulling him up. He gave him a quick hug as well before telling him to switch with David.

David came over with a sigh. It was weirder for him than the other two. They were friends with Wes but Wes had been his best friend since they were seven and placed in the same extracurricular group in their private elementary school. It was hard for him to submit to Wes.

Wes waited, offering no assistance as David battled himself and bent over the chair. Once David was over, Wes held him down, giving them all a brief lecture as David waited. "You three are meant to be the leaders of the group. The council is being reinstated and I expect to hear nothing but good things about the Warblers for the rest of the year. The other Warblers, I can understand how this happened. I don't condone it but it's not as bad as you three turning your back on your friend. I expect better."

The two boys in the corner nodded, quietly sniffling. David sighed softly. "Yes, Wes."

"Good." Without further words, Wes brought the cane down hard, landing it with a loud crack. David bit back a yelp, swallowing his cries as each of the strokes came down with the same fervor. He couldn't help but cry out as the final two crossed the other lines. He waited for Wes to continue as he had with the other two, turning to look at Wes as he felt the cane tap him once more. "Wes?"

"You get an extra one. That's the price of being the leader. You are held to higher standards than the others and when you fail, it's worse." Wes explained, continuing to tap as he aimed the final cane stroke. He brought it down across the top of David's thighs, causing him to yelp.

He set the cane down and set to smacking him with his hand, giving him a few extra after he began crying to enforce the lesson further. Finished, he pulled David up and gave him a hug, holding him tightly for a few seconds before pushing him to sit back down on the bed.

He called Nick and Jeff over and told them to sit as well. He watched as all three squirmed on even the soft mattress, feeling the lines of the cane on their butts, eyes red from the tears. He turned the chair and sat down in front of them again, giving them all the first smile he had since he had come by.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"We still hurt Blaine." Jeff answered after a few moments of silence.

"That you did. You'll have to make it up to him. But I can let him know that you all have been properly punished for hurting him. And you still have to do the community service the headmaster is assigning." Wes offered.

David sighed. "I don't know if that will help. But it's worth a shot. We're going to have a lot of grovelling to do."

"Oh yeah you will. But if it makes you feel any better, he's not going to have any lasting damage. A few more weeks and he'll be good as new." Wes reassured them.

They all gave smiles at that, however small they were. "That is good." Nick agreed.

Wes could sense they were all still kicking themselves a bit. He couldn't help that, guilt was a tough thing. Until Blaine forgave them, they'd have a bit of that anyways, no matter what Wes did. So he stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to head out. I'll come by again this weekend and we can play C.o.D. Okay?"

David gave him a smile, standing up to give him a one-armed hug. "That sounds good. We'll see you then."

The other two gave their good-byes and he headed out the door, turning to say one last thing before he left. "You all can fight amongst yourselves about who gets to bring that cane back."

He smiled to himself as he heard all three of them groan as he walked away. They'd be all right.

AN: I'm not a big fan of writing caning but something about Wes...I don't know. He seems the type. Anyways, please review. I'll post something on Saturday morning or so. I don't know what yet since I don't have anything written. It'll be a surprise for all of us. (Also, to the guest who requested Kurt getting one hit from a belt: I can't do that. It's set as a hard limit and I won't be breaking that. I'll try to figure something else out to fill the prompt.)


	5. Sebastian

AN: Something a little new here. A bit of pre-Sebklaine. With a bit of d/s thrown in for fun. Enjoy.

He could feel their eyes on him as he walked into the coffee shop. He glanced over and caught sight of the angry glares from both of them. Cringing inwardly, he went up to the counter and placed his order.

Moving to the pick up area, he could still feel their eyes burning a hole in him. He didn't dare look over there, not feeling up to putting the mask on just then. The barista called his name and he grabbed his coffee, heading over to an out of the way table, deliberately avoiding walking by their table.

He was so deep into avoiding looking at them that he failed to notice their approach until they were standing in front of his table. He looked up and caught sight of their angry gazes, heaving an internal sigh as he tried to put his mask back up before they could notice the difference.

He could feel it though, as their eyes seemed to change a bit when he looked up. Both of them grew a little less angry and something like pity filled them. He grimaced, looking back down at the table, finding that was even worse to face.

He was so busy avoiding their gaze that he missed the silent conversation taking place above his head. He did notice when one of them walked away and joined the queue waiting for coffee. The other one sat down across the table from him and gave him an expectant look.

"What do you want?" He asked, not meaning it to come out quite as whiny as it did. He cringed and quickly added an insult to make it less apparent that he was so out of sorts. "Gayface."

Kurt smirked. "That's a good try. Now how about you tell me just what has you so upset?"

"What do you care? How about you and your boyfriend just go away and leave me in peace?" Sebastian defended sulkily.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I don't particularly care. But you've met Blaine. He tends to adopt people fairly quickly even if they don't necessarily deserve it. And for whatever reason, he's concerned about you. So tell me what's going on."

"If he's the one who cares, then why is it you sitting across from me instead of him?" Sebastian asked, trying to change the subject.

Kurt wasn't to be deterred though. "Because he tends to be a bit more sensitive to insults than I am. Now tell me."

Sebastian shivered at the steely tone in Kurt's voice. He couldn't help but respond to it. "Well, I'm sure you'll be excited to hear it. The Warblers took away my title as captain and told me that I should find a new group to join next year as I wasn't being invited back."

Kurt couldn't help the smirk that came to his face at that. He managed to surpress it though, sensing that Sebastian was hurting more than he might be willing to admit. He couldn't resist commenting though. "Sounds pretty fair to me, considering the things you have done as captain."

Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, looking like a sulking teenager. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in some more, why don't you?"

The two were interrupted as Blaine joined them at the table, putting a fresh cup in front of Kurt. "Rub what in?"

Kurt stifled a laugh, knowing that Blaine didn't mean anything dirty by it. He probably didn't even realize just what he had said. "Sebastian here has been demoted from captain of the Warblers and told not to come back next year."

"Oh. Well, that sucks. But you did kind of blind me in one eye." Blaine shrugged, not able to feel much sympathy. The slushie incident might have been a couple months ago but that didn't mean he had forgotten.

"Sorry." Sebastian stood up and began to gather his things. "I think I'm just going to go."

"No. Sit down." Kurt ordered, giving Sebastian such an angry look that he couldn't go against what Kurt said. He sat back down and blushed lightly when he realized he had just let Kurt order him around.

"What?" He asked, trying to regain some semblance of control in the conversation.

"You do not get to throw yourself a pity party because your actions are finally catching up to you. You deserve every bit of what the Warblers told you. Sebastian Smythe, look at me when I am talking to you." Kurt lectured, waiting until Sebastian had looked at him with watery eyes before continuing. "You made the decision to add rock salt to a slushie and then throw it at me. That was your choice. And the fact that you got to stay on the Warblers at all is pretty astonishing to me. If it had been my choice, you would have been kicked out then. So you don't get to come in here, sulking because your actions finally have consequences and then leave when we tell you it's deserved. Am I understood?"

Sebastian had never felt lower in his life. He knew what Kurt was saying was true but he couldn't admit it in public. He couldn't break down here and he felt on the verge of tears. He felt like if he spoke at all he would just start crying. He gave a tentative nod when Kurt finished talking, dropping his eyes back down to table so he didn't have to look into Kurt's stern eyes again.

He broke when he felt Blaine's hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. Can you not touch me?"

Blaine pulled his hand back for a moment at the broken sound of Sebastian's voice before he returned it, firmer than before. He scooted closer to him and rubbed his arm soothingly as Sebastian took in a few shaky breaths, wiping subtly at his cheeks. Kurt looked around the coffee shop and stood, motioning to Blaine. Blaine stood up to, keeping a hold on Sebastian's arm to bring him with him.

Kurt led the way, throwing out their trash as they exited the shop and headed to his car. Opening the backdoor, he gestured for Sebastian to enter. Sebastian, thrown by how quickly they had ushered him out of the store, got in the car, blinking in surprise when Kurt reached over and buckled his seatbelt for him.

Kurt shut the door and walked over to the driver's door, getting in. Blaine was already in the passenger seat and gave him a hesitant smile. Kurt returned it, shaking his head ruefully as he thought about the influence his boyfriend had on him. He was taking his enemy home with him just because Blaine felt bad for him. He refused to admit that he felt at all badly for the quiet teen in his backseat.

As he backed up his car, he caught Sebastian's eye, mind going into overdrive when Sebastian blushed and dropped his gaze back down to his lap. Clearly, he had made more of an impression on Sebastian than he had thought.

They arrived at Kurt's fairly quickly. Kurt was grateful to see Finn's car was gone, knowing his stepbrother wouldn't have taken his bringing Sebastian home well. Besides that, if Finn wasn't there now, he would be gone for the rest of the night.

Kurt got out of the car, watching as Blaine and Sebastian followed his example. They entered his house and Kurt gestured for Blaine to go to the living room as he headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a few water bottles and brought them into the room, watching as Sebastian stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Look, I'm not sure what I'm doing here. I'm going to head back to the Lima Bean." Sebastian said nervously, confused as to why Kurt had brought him here. He was even more confused as to why he had come when Kurt had begun leading him here. It had felt like he was almost powerless to resist him.

That was why he continued obeying when Kurt spoke again. "Sit down."

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the couch, flushing even more when he realized just how much he responded to that tone of voice. Kurt handed him a bottle of water before sitting down in one of the separate armchairs. Blaine was curled up on the other end of the couch.

"Drink some of that. I have a feeling you might have a few more tears to get through before we are done here." Kurt ordered, trying to sound ominous with the second sentence.

"Kurt, don't scare him." Blaine jokingly admonished.

Kurt smiled at that, finally breaking the stern face he had been using while talking to Sebastian. "Aww, Blaine. Take away all of my fun."

Sebastian watched their teasing interactions, feeling jealousy fill him as he saw their ease with one another. He pushed down his feelings and cleared his throat. "Is there a reason I'm here?"

He flinched when Kurt's gaze returned to him, his eyes instantly growing chilly. Luckily for him, Blaine was the one who spoke up and Sebastian turned to look at Blaine. "It seems like you could use somebody to talk to. And I-we didn't think that the Lima Bean was the best setting for that."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know what gave you that idea. I'm fine."

"Yeah, so fine that a little scolding from me makes you start crying." Kurt interjected, giving Sebastian a look that clearly said he needed to quit dancing around the problem.

"Well, to be fair, your tongue can be pretty vicious. I know you've gotten me close to tears with your lectures sometimes." Blaine rebutted.

Kurt turned his look to Blaine, waiting until Blaine's eyes had dropped down to his lap before speaking. "And you have deserved every one of those lectures. Just as Sebastian deserved his. It only makes you cry when you know it's true."

Sebastian watched as Blaine hesitantly looked up at Kurt through his lashes, watching as he brightened up when Kurt gave him a smile. Kurt reached over and gently stroked Blaine's cheek and Sebastian had enough. "Seriously, what the hell is this? Really, what am I doing here?"

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine and at his nod, turned to Sebastian. "First off, do not cuss at me. Secondly, do not raise your voice at me. Third, this is what Blaine and I are like. And we were talking and he pointed out just how similar the two of you were with some things. And the way you responded earlier just confirms that for me."

Sebastian grew angrier, Kurt's explanation not clarifying anything for him. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine sighed and turned from watching Kurt to speak directly to Sebastian. "I'm a submissive and Kurt is my Dominant. And I was pointing out to him a few weeks ago just how brat-like your behavior is, like you are just looking for a Dom to correct you."

Sebastian had a moment of random thought in which he admired how Blaine was able to admit that without blushing or averting his gaze before his incredulity at the situation took over. "What? You think I'm a sub?"

"If the shoe fits..." Kurt trailed off, leaning back in his chair to watch how this would play out.

"I-I can't even respond to that right now. I don't know where you two get off bringing me here and saying these things but I don't want a-a dom to take care of me or correct me or anything like that." Sebastian denied, cheeks a bright red and hands clenched tight.

"And yet, you are still sitting here at my order, not cursing or yelling. So something tells me you are a bit more submissive than you want to admit." Kurt pointed out, giving Sebastian an expectant look.

He didn't disappoint. He jumped out of his seat and glared over at Kurt. "You can go fuck yourself. I'm out of here."

He began stomping towards the door. Blaine turned a questioningly look to Kurt, not sure just what he had planned but willing to trust him.

Kurt gently stroked his cheek as he stood, walking over to the entryway where Sebastian was attempting to pull on his shoes. He was so livid though that he was clearly having problems. Kurt went over to him and gently took the shoes from him, keeping his posture straight so he would present a towering presence over Sebastian. Sebastian turned a glare to Kurt, meeting his eyes for the first time in a while. He was surprised to find a kindness in them that he had never seen before.

It caused him to deflate a bit, letting Kurt get the upperhand. He gently pushed Sebastian to a sitting position on the chair in the hall. "Take a breath. I know this is a lot to take in. And it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. Honestly, when I think of you Sebastian, I have no sympathy for you as a person. You have done a lot of terrible things in the past few months I have known you. But if I think of you in terms of a sub, I can see you are spiralling. And I don't want to see you crash. You might think this is the bottom but it can still get worse. I don't want to see you expelled because you can't stop acting like a brat looking for attention."

"I know you think I'm this person but I'm not." Sebastian whispered, looking like he was back on the verge of tears.

"I think that's what you want me to think. And really, you just don't want to admit it to yourself that what I'm saying makes sense to you." Kurt spoke gently, reaching a hand to soothingly rub Sebastian's arm. Sebastian flinched at first before leaning into the caress. "If you want me to stop, just say so. We don't have a contract between us and you have no obligations to listen to me. But I think you could benefit from this if you would let yourself."

Sebastian shuddered, feeling like he should tell Kurt to stop this, put on his shoes, and go back to Dalton. But the idea of facing the Warblers was too much and even when Kurt had been scolding him earlier, he still felt more cared for than he had since he moved from France.

Kurt waited, wondering if Sebastian was going to say anything. When he didn't speak up and tell Kurt to stop, Kurt crouched down and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, feeling him tense up in the hug. "Relax, just relax. You don't have to do anything right now."

Sebastian slumped against Kurt, not able to bring himself to return the hug. He was still feeling like he should leave, not wanting to admit that he might need this.

Kurt stood up and gave Sebastian a smile. "How about you go and sit with Blaine for a bit while I get us some food?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the living room. Blaine smiled widdely when he saw Sebastian was still there. Kurt sat him next to Blaine and told both of them to stay put before heading to the kitchen.

Blaine scooted closer to Sebastian and rubbed his arm. "You okay?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. I-what is this, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled gently. "It's confusing huh? When I first realized that I was a sub, I went through a lot of denial. I thought it meant I was weak. But I did a lot of reading and I realized that it's who I am and I can't be judged for who I am. Anyone who thinks being submissive is weak should give it a try. It takes a lot of trust in your partner."

"I'm not a-a sub. You've seen me. I'm a leader, not a follower." Sebastian tried to defend.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before smiling. "I know. Wait here for a second."

He got up from the couch and quietly made his way upstairs, returning a few moments later. "Here. I gave this to Kurt when I was trying to explain what I needed from a relationship. I think it helped."

Sebastian took the book being offered to him and read the title. 'A Guide to Domination and Submission'. "Not everything in there fits me and Kurt. I mean, there are a lot of different aspects to this kind of relationship and people tend to pick and choose what best suits them." Blaine explained, flipping open the book to one of the first passages. "This part is a really good explanation of what it means to submit."

Sebastian looked down and started reading. He had come across stuff like this before as he had a very active sex life and partners had occasionally thrown a little kink into it. But he had never considered it as a lifestyle in the context of himself. Reading it with himself in mind, he couldn't help but notice how much of it resonated with him.

Blaine watched the emotions flash across Sebastian's face as he read, recognizing the realization coming across him as he had gone through the same thing once. He had been figuring himself out when he first met Kurt and when they started dating, it had taken a while for him to admit to Kurt what he wanted. But since he had, the two had never been closer. Kurt was a naturally dominant person and paired with how caring he was, he made an amazing dom for Blaine. And it seemed he might be adding Sebastian to the mix.

Blaine didn't feel any jealousy about that. He had felt like Sebastian needed help since he had met him and he hoped that working with Kurt would help him. He knew Kurt wasn't going to stop loving him just because he was helping Sebastian.

Kurt walked into the living room and spoke. "Dinner's done boys."

He eyed the book in Sebastian's hand and gave Blaine a look. "Did I give you permission to go upstairs? Because I seem to recall telling you to stay put."

Blaine flushed, looking down. "Sorry, sir."

"Come here." Kurt ordered, waiting for Blaine to join him before leading him out of the room. Sebastian remained sitting, not wanting to do anything that would make Kurt turn his ire to him. He got up and rushed into the other room when Kurt called him. "Sebastian, come eat."

He entered what appeared to be the dining room and took in the sight in front of him. Blaine was kneeling away from the table, eating his food from a small table in the corner. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked over at Kurt who was serenely eating at the big table. There was another plate across from him and Kurt gestured for him to sit.

Sebastian did and hesitated a moment before picking up the fork and beginning to eat. Kurt waited until Sebastian relaxed a bit before speaking. "Blaine knows better than to go against one of my orders. His punishment is kneeling to eat. Normally he sits at the table with me. He doesn't particularly mind kneeling though which is why he has to do it at a separate table. He isn't allowed to talk while he's over there."

Sebastian swallowed hard, looking over at Blaine. The back of his neck was red, clearly a little embarassed about Kurt talking about him like that. Still, he did seem pretty relaxed kneeling over there. He turned back to the table and caught Kurt's eyes, turning red and dropping his gaze.

"It's okay to want that." Kurt spoke, guessing that was the problem.

Sebastian dropped his fork, startled that Kurt had managed to identify just what he was feeling. "I-I don't want that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian." He waited until he looked up at him before continuing. "Don't lie to me. It is okay to want that and even if you do, it doesn't mean you have to do it now. Use this opportunity to explore the things that might interest you, even if you have no desire to try it with me."

Sebastian sucked in a harsh breath, Kurt for the first time explicitly stating that he'd considered doing this with Sebastian shocking him. He looked down at his plate, playing with the food a bit before quietly admitting. "I-I wouldn't mind trying that."

Kurt smiled at that, having waited for Sebastian to respond before he continued eating so Sebastian knew he had his full attention. Dinner was finished in silence, Kurt letting the admission fill the air and play through all of their minds.

When they finished, Kurt gathered all of their plates, gently petting Blaine's head before going into the kitchen. Sebastian watched as Blaine remained kneeling quietly, wondering just how it would feel to be in his position. Kurt came into the dining room and snapped his fingers.

Blaine turned to face him, looking expectant. "Go clean up the dinner dishes and then come join us in the living room."

Sebastian watched as Blaine did as he was told with a quiet 'Yes, sir.' Kurt guided him out of the dining room and back to the living room, picking up the book from where Sebastian had left it. "He always seems to know what I'm thinking. I was going to have him grab it after dinner so you could read it."

"Why is he in trouble then? If you were going to have him do it anyways." Sebastian asked.

Kurt smiled. "Because he didn't ask permission and disobeyed my order to him to stay here. I don't have a lot of rules for him but the ones I do, I punish hard for every time they're broken. He wants me to."

Sebastian regained a bit of his former self, feeling uncomfortable and putting his mask back on. He sneered. "Yeah, right. Why would he want that?"

Kurt gave him a look. "Drop the attitude. And he feels better knowing there are rules and that if he doesn't follow them, he will be punished. There are no gray areas between us, no confusions about what my expectations are."

Sebastian pouted a bit. "You can't tell me what to do."

Kurt smiled at that. "Clearly I can or you wouldn't keep doing what I told you to do."

Sebastian sighed, feeling himself turn red once again. He didn't have to respond though as Blaine came into the living room then and kneeled next to Kurt. "I'm finished, sir."

Kurt turned his attention down to Blaine. "Good. And what did you learn?"

"To listen and do what you say, sir." Blaine answered.

"Perfect. Do it again and you'll get a spanking regardless of whether we have company or not. That's the only reason you got off this time." Kurt grabbed Blaine's chin and looked him in the eye, affirming his point before giving him a kiss.

Blaine returned the kiss, feeling the forgiveness coming from Kurt through the kiss. He felt even better when Kurt pulled back and gave him a smile. "All forgiven. Now, what do you say we all just watch TV for a bit? It's been quite the night."

Blaine nodded happily, getting up from his knees and curling up on the couch next to Kurt. Sebastian bit his lip, not wanting to interrupt the moment. "Umm, I have to go back to Dalton."

Kurt exchanged a look with Blaine before speaking. "Wasn't the last final today?"

"Yeah. But I'm staying there for the summer. My parents didn't want to pay for plane tickets." Sebastian answered, looking uncomfortable with the question. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look while Sebastian's gaze was down.

"Well, if you want to go back, you can. But we would like you to stay tonight." Kurt offered. He added quickly. "Nothing will happen tonight. But I thought you could use the opportunity to read through that book and we could talk about it some more."

Sebastian hesitated, wanting to stay, enjoying watching the two in action and feeling grateful that they were so accepting of him but not wanting to overstay his welcome or appear too needy. Kurt sensed his hesitation. "If you do want to leave, I'd still expect you to come back tomorrow and talk. So really, staying tonight saves you gas and time."

Sebastian gave him a shy smile, knowing Kurt was giving him an out. "Thanks."

Kurt melted a bit at the smile and quiet voice. This side of Sebastian was softer and Kurt couldn't help but feel fond of him. "Good. Now what do you two say to Project Runway?"

Blaine smiled, able to tell a significant moment had just occured. "Sounds good to me."

"I'm behind a couple episodes. But we can watch it anyways." Sebastian spoke, not wanting to make a nuisance of himself.

"Are you kidding me? You missed some really good stuff. We'll watch them again. You won't believe what happens." Kurt answered back, putting a bit more enthusiasm into his voice than he normally would so Sebastian didn't feel at all guilty.

He grabbed the remote and went into his Tivo, pulling up the episode from several weeks before and pressing play. Blaine curled closer to Kurt and Kurt wrapped an arm around him. Sebastian leaned against the armrest, eyes beginning to droop and closing for the night as they reached the current episode.

Kurt pressed pause and nudged Blaine up. "Go get ready for bed, honey."

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine responded, going upstairs.

Kurt grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch and put it over Sebastian's sleeping body. He turned the TV off and headed upstairs, stopping by the bathroom to get ready for bed before joining Blaine in the bedroom. Blaine was waiting for him under the covers and smiled when Kurt pulled him close to him.

"Adding to your harem, dear?" Blaine teased.

Kurt gave him a swat, laughing himself. "Cheeky. And don't tell me that's not exactly what you wanted to happen the second you saw him looking sad at the Lima Bean. You have a weakness for strays."

Blaine nuzzled closer to Kurt. "Thanks for indulging it, sir."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a deep kiss, pulling back with a smirk. "Let's just say you'll owe me."

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'm going on a trip so writing time will be very minimal. I'll try to post something mid-week though. Review please!


	6. Saying Red

AN: This is the safeword prompts I got. Plus a mix of the prompt for Blaine to use something other than the brush. Hope you enjoy.

Blaine sat waiting for Kurt as he walked in the apartment. "You're late." He teased.

Kurt looked at his watch. "By five minutes."

"It's still late." Blaine insisted, shaking his head.

"It's just five minutes." Kurt groaned. "I tried to get here on time but the darn subway was delayed."

Blaine dropped his teasing at that. "You took the subway by yourself at this time of night?"

Kurt cursed at himself as he pulled his boots off. "I wasn't by myself. There was a lovely homeless man on the other side of the car."

"Kurt." Blaine said sternly.

"I know, I know. But I was going to be late and I didn't want to upset you." Kurt tried to explain, crossing the room to sit by Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "So you broke another rule about your safety and took the subway?"

Kurt flopped back on the couch. "I never said it was a good idea. Look, I know I messed up. Can we just skip the whole punishment thing and just go to bed?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look filled with all sorts of promises for what they would be doing in that bed. Blaine steeled himself, wanting to give in but knowing Kurt needed to learn not to put himself in danger. "We can't do that. We have an agreement for what you are supposed to do if you are running late and the safety rule about the subway at night always stands."

Kurt groaned miserably as Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Blaine got his pants and underwear down and pulled him over his lap, intending for this to be mostly a reminder. "You do not take the subway this late at night. Understood?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, jerking as Blaine's hand began falling, warming up his pale cheeks. "Yes, sir. I promise, sir, I'll never do anything so dangerous again, sir. We done yet?"

Blaine began landing harder swats, aiming at Kurt's sit spot and upper thighs. "You about done with that attitude?"

Kurt squirmed, feeling the heat and pain rising at Blaine's swats. He couldn't stop himself though. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. Is this the part where I'm supposed to grovel and beg? Oh please, no more, it hurts. Ow."

Blaine could feel his anger rising at Kurt's tone, his attitude pushing Blaine close to an edge he never went over when punishing Kurt. He began landing even harder smacks, no longer intending this spanking to be a reminder. He wanted Kurt to feel punished when he was done. And judging by the continuing remarks from Kurt, they would be there a while.

"You about done yet? This is getting a bit redundant. I can think of a million more fun things we could be doing. So finish up already so we can go have a little fun." Kurt managed to get out, teeth clenched to hold in the yelps of pain. He knew he was just pissing Blaine off at this point but he didn't care. This was ridiculous for one subway ride. He got home safely, didn't he?

"Honestly, Blaine, this is ridiculous. You're just on a power trip right now. I really ought to make you stop and just say red." Kurt continued his rambling, barely paying attention to what he was saying. His cheeks were on fire and he knew Blaine was far from over considering he still hadn't given in. He didn't want to admit defeat at this point even though he knew Blaine was right.

Blaine had half-tuned out Kurt's remarks, not wanting to let them anger him while he was spanking his boyfriend. He did hear him say red though and he froze, stopping his hand in the air. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Blaine's hand stopped. He sat up and pulled his pants and underwear back up, wincing as they rubbed against his reddened cheeks.

"Ready to go to the bedroom now?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a tentative smile. He was hoping Blaine had stopped because they were done, not because he wanted Kurt to go grab the brush.

Blaine shook his head, looking over at Kurt incredulously. "You said red."

Kurt's jaw dropped for a moment before he shook his head. "No way. I-shit, did I really?"

"Yeah. So we're done here. I'll stay out here tonight and we can start back over with a clean slate in the morning." Blaine said, hands tightly gripping his pants. He knew Kurt hadn't needed to safeword, he could tell by his shock at finding out he had used the word. It was too tempting to just pull Kurt back over his lap and continue now that he knew Kurt was fine.

Looking at the pale face of his boyfriend, he realized that honoring his safeword might be a worse punishment for him than any spanking he could give. "Blaine, I didn't-"

"Didn't what Kurt? Didn't mean to safeword? Didn't need to use it? I know. I realize that. But you said the word so you get to face what that means. We'll spend the rest of the night alone so you can recover from what I did that made you safeword and in the morning, continue on like none of this ever happened." Blaine stood up and walked into the kitchen, not able to look at Kurt without getting upset.

Kurt watched him go and sat in silence for a moment before heading into the bedroom. He shakily took off his clothes and put on pajamas, silently berating himself as he did so. 'That was so stupid. What the hell were you thinking? Idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot.'

Kurt kicked the edge of the bed in frustration before falling onto it. This was so bad. He lay there for hours, not able to fall asleep as he mentally kicked himself for using his safeword like that.

Blaine listened to Kurt in the bedroom, knowing he had to be feeling all of two inches just then. But Blaine refused to go in and help Kurt feel better. By safewording when he didn't need to, just to continue to spite Blaine, he had spat on their relationship, completely disrespecting the trust Blaine put in him and the trust he put in Blaine. If he went in there now, there was no guarantee he would make Kurt feel better. He might just make him feel worse. He had his own anger and guilt he needed to work through before he could talk to Kurt. Kurt might not have meant to safeword but he still had and it meant Blaine needed to reevaluate how he had reacted to everything that night.

Morning came and both of them sat at the kitchen table, going through a pot of coffee quickly. "Didn't sleep well?"

"No. Blaine, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said red and I shouldn't have had such an attitude last night." Kurt apologized, looking down at the table.

"No, you shouldn't have." Blaine agreed, going back to drinking his coffee.

"That's it?" Kurt asked, looking up at his boyfriend. "You aren't going to punish me some more, lecture me, anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "I told you last night, clean slate in the morning. That's how the safeword works. I have to get to class."

Blaine stood up from the table and left, avoiding contact with Kurt.

Kurt felt his stomach twist into knots as Blaine didn't give him his customary hug and kiss before leaving. Kurt had really screwed up the night before. He headed to his own class and could hardly pay attention, trying to figure out how he could fix this. His class let out and he went to work, mindlessly answering phone calls and emails until his shift ended. He worked out a plan and headed home quickly, hoping to beat Blaine there.

Blaine left the coffee shop where he was working and walked home slowly. He wasn't sure how he was going to act when he got home. He wanted to get past the drama with Kurt but he felt hurt and upset by what had happened. It would take him a while to get past that.

He opened the door to the apartment and stepped in, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. He quickly shut the door and walked inside. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from where he was kneeling naked on the floor. "Please, sir, I did something terrible yesterday. Would you punish me for it?"

Blaine sighed, going to sit on the couch. Kurt turned to continue facing Blaine, scooting closer to him. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair gently. "Baby, I can't punish you for yesterday."

"Yes, you can. Please, sir?" Kurt pleaded, looking at Blaine with teary eyes.

"You safeworded. That's your right. I can't punish you for safewording when it is something you have the right to do." Blaine tried to explain, continuing to pet Kurt's hair.

"But I didn't mean it. I didn't even realize I said it." Kurt tried.

"Maybe not. But I still have to honor it and both of us need to accept that last night is over. There is nothing we can do about it."

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I said no. Now go get dressed and we can make dinner, okay?" Blaine said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"No. Stop right there." Kurt ordered as sternly as he could from his position on the floor.

Blaine turned and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "What?"

"You can't just leave it like that. I safeworded, yes, but not for a reason. I did it so I could give you attitude about spanking me." Kurt began. Blaine tried to interject and Kurt continued on, raising his voice a bit to drown at Blaine's protests. "If I had safeworded because I felt you were being unfair or you were hurting me, you'd be right and we would need to honor it and move on. But I safeworded to be a brat. You can't just let that go. The word matters, yes, but the way I used it last night made it mean less and you have to punish me for that. You have to."

"Oh, I do huh?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at Kurt.

"Yes. Intent matters and last night, red didn't mean stop. It meant, I'm an ungrateful brat and you should punish me harder. I swear to you, I will never use our safeword like that again. I feel terrible I did it in the first place. So could you please, be my wonderful and strict boyfriend and punish me?" Kurt kept eye contact with Blaine through the whole spiel, his face a bright red.

"Fine. I'll punish you. You are going to regret asking for the punishment you have coming though." Blaine shook his head as he slowly crossed the room to Kurt. Stopping in front of him, he reached down and grabbed his ear. He pulled Kurt up and into the bedroom, Kurt whining quietly at the pain. Once inside, he tugged Kurt back down into a kneeling position on the floor, letting go of his ear so he could grab his hair and gently tug his face up to meet his.

Kurt looked at Blaine, tears in his eyes, and listened as Blaine proceeded to lecture him. "The attitude you showed me last night was totally out of line and inappropriate. You were acting like a four-year-old, not the twenty year old I'm in a relationship with. You agreed to my rules and my punishments and yesterday, you threw a little tantrum because you weren't getting your way. The way I see it, every choice you currently get to make for yourself, the food you eat, the clothes you wear, the time you go to bed, all of that is now my decision. You don't like not getting your way, little boy? Well, it's about to get a lot worse. I will show you just what that attitude of yours earns you. For the next two weeks, I make all the decisions for you. Never again will you show me the amount of attitude you showed me last night during your spanking. Am I making myself clear?" Blaine hissed, looking sternly down at Kurt.

"Yes, sir." Kurt nodded as much as he was able with his hair still trapped in Blaine's grip.

"Good. And as for safewording the way you did last night, I have never been so angry with you. You took our relationship for granted by doing that and you totally disrespected me and the trust I put in you. You are going to hurt for this one. I'm going to give you the spanking to end all spankings. Never again will you do something so completely wrong again. I've had the day to think about this and I feel that this will be the perfect way to show you just what I think of your actions last night. You'll be getting a spanking and then the cream on top of it. We'll see if that will help it get through to you that you do not ever use your safeword like that again. Got it?" Blaine raised his voice a bit towards the end, his anger getting the better of him.

Kurt nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Yes, sir."

Blaine softened at the scared tone in Kurt's voice. He let go of Kurt's hair and knelt on the floor in front of him, wiping at his cheeks. "We'll get through this. I won't start until I've calmed down a bit so I want you to take this time to calm down a bit, go to the bathroom, grab some water. This is going to hurt, I won't say any different since we both know it will. But it's deserved, isn't it?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, looking down. "Yes, sir."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt closer, hugging him tightly for a minute. He felt Kurt stop crying and let him go, standing up. "I need some time to calm down so I'm going to go for a quick walk. When I'm done, I expect you to be in here, facing the corner. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, watching Blaine leave the room. He heard the front door shut and sighed, slowly standing up from the floor. He already felt well punished and Blaine hadn't even started yet.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed some water, chugging some down to replenish his tear supply. He had a feeling he'd be crying a lot before this day was done. He brought the water into the bedroom and set it down by the bed before going to stand in the corner.

About ten minutes later, he heard Blaine come into the apartment. The fridge door opened and shut and he heard Blaine make his way into the bedroom. Blaine rummaged through the drawer for a bit before settling down on the bed.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine ordered. Kurt slowly walked over, hands in front of him. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Do you accept this punishment?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed quietly, letting Blaine tug him into position.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, looking down at his once again pale cheeks. Sighing, he reached behind him and picked up something he had grabbed in the kitchen. Without warning, he brought the wooden spoon down quickly, tightening his grip at Kurt's automatic squirming. He used the wooden spoon quickly, lighting a fire in Kurt's cheeks quickly at the sting.

Kurt was gasping, his legs kicking sporadically as the wooden spoon covered his cheeks and went down his thighs. Blaine used the spoon to aim some swats at his tender inner thighs, causing Kurt to yelp and begin to plead with Blaine. "It hurts, sir. Please, not so hard."

Blaine ignored this and turned his thighs red before matching the color on his cheeks. After he gave Kurt's sit spots a final flurry that left Kurt bucking and crying, he stopped and set the spoon down. The spanking had lasted only a minute but it was clear Kurt had felt every bit of it.

Reaching over, he opened the tube of cream and spread a small bit on the lower half of Kurt's cheeks, covering the reddened undercurve completely. At first, Kurt calmed, the cream cold and soothing on his burning cheeks. Blaine used this opportunity to get him up on his feet. Blaine rearranged the pillows on the bed and pulled Kurt into position over them, his spanked butt high in the air.

Kurt buried his face in the bedspread, the pain and humiliation getting to him. Blaine went to wash the excess cream off his hand and returned to the bedroom. He sat next to Kurt and gently rubbed his back, saying nothing as both of them waited for the cream to come into effect.

Kurt's tears had tapered off once the shock of the fast spanking had worn off. His cheeks felt sore and uncomfortably exposed but he wasn't in too much pain. Not until he began feeling a renewed burning start up in his tender cheeks. He moaned quietly, the fire reigniting.

He squirmed, kicking his legs a bit which only served to spark more pain. "Owww."

Blaine sat in silence, continuing to rub Kurt's back as he squirmed and cried at the pain in his bottom cheeks. Kurt's tears restarted, trekking down his face and into the bedspread below. All he could do was try to stay as still as possible as the burning grew and grew, his body tense at the fire. He tried to focus only on Blaine's hand, steadily running up and down his back. The pain plateaued, leaving him intensely uncomforable and pained.

"I'm so so sorry, sir." He quietly cried, knowing it would make no difference but unable to stop the pleas. "I'll never do it again, I promise. Ohh, it hurts."

Blaine sighed, hating to hear the pain in Kurt's voice as he cried. Kurt went quiet, the only sound the steady sniffling as he cried quietly into the comforter. Both of them sat through this for nearly an hour, waiting until the pain seemed to recede to move.

Kurt wiped at his face and sat up, hissing as the stretching renewed some of the pain. Blaine helped him stand and pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing the base of his neck where all the tension from that punishment seemed to reside. "I trust you've learned your lesson."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder, sniffling quietly as he replied. "I'll only use my safeword if I need it from now on. I promise."

Blaine squeezed Kurt a little tighter at that. "Good boy. Lesson learned, punishment over. You'll have to deal with the sting for a while and we still have the attitude to deal with for the next two weeks but you are absolutely forgiven for yesterday. Okay, love?"

"Yes, sir. I love you." Kurt answered, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. Even if you are the biggest brat ever." Blaine teased, trying to get Kurt to smile.

Kurt blushed at that, teasing back. "I can't be the biggest brat ever. You haven't even met enough people to say that."

"I don't need to. You're all the brat I can handle. Now, let's go get you cleaned up a bit and then we'll go eat." Blaine gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips, smiling at him.

Kurt followed Blaine into the bathroom and let him wash the tears tracks from his face. He then followed Blaine into the kitchen where Blaine pulled out chinese takeout from the fridge. As he heated it up, he spoke to Kurt. "After we eat, you'll go take a shower and then you'll head to bed. It's been a long day after a long night and we could both use the sleep. For the next two weeks, you'll text me before you go anywhere, asking for permission. If I don't respond within five minutes, you can assume permission unless it's something you know I'd say no to. No going anywhere except work and school except to get food. You will text me when you eat and what you are eating. When we are at home, I will choose what you can and cannot eat. I will also pick out your clothes at the beginning of the day. When we are home, you will do homework and you can work on things for vogue. Other than that, you will sit or kneel and think about how bored you are and how you could have avoided this if you hadn't had an attitude. When I say it's time for bed, you will go to bed without protest. It's going to be a boring two weeks for you but I think it's fair."

Kurt sighed, taking the box that Blaine handed him and opening it. He nodded in agreement. "It's fair."

"Good. Repeat back to me what I just said so I can be sure we are on the same page." Blaine instructed, handing Kurt a fork.

Kurt leaned against the counter, unwilling to sit as he spoke. "The next two weeks, I can only go to school and work. When I'm home, I can do school work and vogue work and that's it. If I have to go somewhere else for food, I have to text you and wait five minutes for a response. No response means I can go. You decide when I go to bed and what I eat when I'm home as well as what I'm wearing. I text you when and what I'm eating." Kurt recited.

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like you got it all covered. Now eat up so you can get to bed."

Kurt obeyed, quietly munching through his dinner. Blaine sent him off to shower as he cleaned up the kitchen. Kurt kept the temperature low, his butt angled away from the spray as the effects of the cream could start up again in water.

He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before heading into the bedroom. Blaine hadn't told him to put on pajamas so he didn't do that before crawling under the covers. He was tired and he felt shaken to the core by the events of the day. Having Blaine so in control of him the next couple weeks was going to be difficult and he wasn't sure how he'd react to that level of control. Right then though, he wouldn't have minded Blaine being in the room to help him through his weird feelings.

Blaine must have sensed it because he came in the bedroom just then and came to sit on the bed, holding a box in his hand. He opened the box and smiled at Kurt's hopeful face. "Yes, it's for you. Sit up so you can eat it."

Kurt grabbed the fork in the box and began slowly eating the cheesecake, leaning against Blaine as he ate. Blaine laughed at the moans coming from Kurt. "Need a minute alone with it?"

Kurt finished the last bite and set the box down, leaning to give Blaine a tight hug. "Thank you."

"It's just cheesecake." Blaine laughed, returning the hug.

"No. Thank you for today. And for the next two weeks. I won't be thanking you come morning when you are telling me what to wear but right now, thank you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the side of his head. "I'd do anything for you. Now get back under those covers and get to sleep."

"Can I brush my teeth first? Cheesecake doesn't taste as good in the morning." Kurt joked.

Blaine grinned. "Go. And you can put pajama pants on if you want. Thank you for waiting for my instructions though."

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the bed. Blaine grabbed the empty cheesecake box and went to throw it away before getting ready for bed himself. It had been a long night and day for him as well and he just wanted to hold Kurt for a while.

AN: Long. So very long. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I won't have much more free time for the rest of the week so this might be it until Sunday or Monday. Review though so I have something nice to come back to. And I will probably do more in the sebklaine verse since I had so many people asking. It might be a while though since it's very different than the rest of these prompts.


	7. Late

AN: For people who wanted to see Blaine break a rule and Kurt's reaction.

Late

Kurt raised an eyebrow as his boyfriend gently shut the door and tiptoed into the apartment. "Hiding something?"

Blaine jumped, startled. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he walked over to Kurt. "Hey, babe. What are you still doing up? I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

"I did too. But then my boyfriend misses curfew by two hours and doesn't call or text. I was a little too worried to sleep." Kurt explained, giving Blaine a look.

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Kurt. "I know. My study group ran late."

"By two hours?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"We have that big midterm later this week and we had a lot to cover." Blaine said sheepishly.

"And you couldn't text me that you were still out studying and not dying somewhere in the middle of New York?" Kurt stood up, pacing across the room with his arms crossed.

"I forgot. And then it was so late I didn't want to wake you up. I know you have the 8am class tomorrow." Blaine tried to excuse himself.

Kurt turned to glare at him. "Yeah, I do. And instead of sleeping like I should be, I'm up wondering if my boyfriend is still alive."

"Kurt, don't you think you're being just a bit dramatic?" Blaine asked, mouth snapping shut at the heated glare that question got.

"Were you being dramatic last week when you punished me for being half an hour late? Because I seem to recall you were pretty damn worried and that was just half an hour. So tell me, Blaine, am I being dramatic?" Kurt towered over Blaine, practically yelling.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before sighing and putting his head in his hands. "You're not being dramatic. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked shortly.

"For calling you dramatic?" Blaine tried, setting Kurt off again.

"That's not the issue here. The issue is the double standard we have set around here. This is the third time this month you've been late. The other times were only by a little bit so I didn't make a big deal about it but maybe I should have." Kurt ranted a bit.

Blaine interrupted. "You're the one who wanted the rules. The rules are only for you."

"Oh, really? Because the only way I'm going to follow those damn rules is if you follow them too." Kurt sighed, anger pouring out of him leaving him exhausted as he flopped down on the couch next to Blaine. "Look, the only reason I trust you enough to have this kind of relationship is because of the standards you hold yourself to. Do you think I could listen to someone telling me to be nice and respectful if they were going around doing the opposite? No and the same has to apply for the other rules. I need you to set an example with the rules. If you can't do that, then you don't get to punish me for breaking the same rules you break."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder as he hugged him close. "You're right. I shouldn't set different standards for us and I have to be accountable for the rules too. I'll do better, I promise."

Kurt cupped the back of Blaine's head, letting his fingers thread in his hair as he hugged him close. "You had better. Because I'm serious Blaine, I can't do this with you if you can't accept responsibility for your own actions."

"What can I do to prove to you that I mean it?" Blaine asked, pulling back to look at Kurt.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes in thought for a moment before opening them to stare intently at Blaine. "You want to prove it to me?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"Fine. You're grounded. Two weeks. Here, work, school. No phone while you are home." Kurt grimaced, feeling strange as he said this to his boyfriend. He was too used to being on the other side of the dynamic that telling Blaine what to do was setting off some strange feelings.

"No phone?" Blaine asked, not objecting to anything else.

"Nope. You clearly don't remember how to use it so you don't need it while you're at home. You can put it on silent and leave it by the front door. It'll give you plenty of time to study for your midterm and to work on the five page essay on double standards I'll be giving you tomorrow." Kurt reached over as he spoke and grabbed Blaine's phone from his pocket, doing what he was saying and putting it by the front door.

Blaine sighed and let Kurt do what he wanted, knowing he needed to make it up to Kurt. He had punished Kurt just the other week for being late and he hadn't been as lenient. The spanking had been light but he had still punished him and fair was fair.

Kurt came back to the couch and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling Blaine up and into the bedroom. Blaine got ready for bed and joined Kurt under the covers quickly, pulling Kurt close and nuzzling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"You're really good at the whole punishing thing, you know that?" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt laughed. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Blaine snorted and shook his head, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

AN: So just to clarify some things from the last chapter: I didn't want to write the safeword prompt. I didn't see it as something Kurt would do. But then I woke up one day, the idea in my head and I couldn't write anything else. So I wrote it and tried to make it make sense even though I didn't think it did. That's part of why that chapter was just...difficult. Another thing to clarify, last chapter was set after they had been living together in NY for over two years. Rules had changed a bit, implements had been added and taken away, many changes had occured to the relationship. That's why the wooden spoon was used (it was introduced prior, I promise) and why Blaine used the cream despite not having a need. It had been something they negotiated between them before. I probably should have clarified better but I was rushing to finish before I had to venture back out into the internet-less world of my vacation. Anyways, hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I'll update again Wednesday or Thursday.


	8. Covered

AN: Prompt for Blaine covering Kurt in hickeys.

Covered

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt pulled against the material binding his wrists to the headboard of the bed. He turned his head to look back at Blaine, seeing him gazing at Kurt's naked body with lust-filled eyes.

"Don't you worry. I'm just keeping a promise." Blaine grinned before leaning down and kissing the back of Kurt's neck, creating a suction on the area right below his ear. Kurt moaned at that and arched his neck to give Blaine a better angle, squirming against the mattress to position his hardening cock more comfortably.

Blaine moved down Kurt's back, trailing down his spine and across his shoulders, leaving little marks everywhere his mouth touched. When he reached the small of Kurt's back, he moved up to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Do you remember what promise I made?"

"No. What promise?" Kurt panted out, breathing hard as though he was exerting a lot of energy by laying there for Blaine to cover in hickeys.

"We'll see if I can't give you more of a clue." Blaine chuckled as he moved back down, settling himself between Kurt's legs. He leaned down and lightly bit at one of Kurt's cheeks before kissing it. He repeated the action with the other cheek before moving to create a love bite at the base of Kurt's cheek, right where he was most sensitive.

Kurt groaned at this, trying to stay as still as possible even as Blaine's mouth drove him crazy. Blaine eventually moved on, much to Kurt's disappointment, moving down his legs, leaving markings everywhere. Reaching his feet, he moved back up the bed and grabbed the binds on Kurt's hand.

Pulling Kurt's shoulder, he flipped the boy over, leaving his bonds crossed together, preventing any movement at all. Blaine licked his lips as he saw Kurt's leaking cock, moving to straddle Kurt just below on his legs.

"You remember yet?" Blaine asked before leaning down to attack the front of Kurt's neck, sucking hickey after hickey into his neck until he was covered.

Kurt arched his head up, giving Blaine a clear space to work with even as he protested. "You're covering me in these. It's summer, Blaine. I can't wear scarves."

Blaine finished with Kurt's neck and leaned to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips. "That's not my problem."

Kurt huffed at that, pouting. "Jerk."

Blaine smirked. "What was that? You don't want to come? Well, okay, Kurt. If you say so."

He reached over and opened the drawer, grabbing the cock ring inside and situating it on Kurt's aching cock. Kurt whined at this, a high-pitched noise escaping his throat even as Blaine went back to work, giving him a few hickeys on his arms before moving to his chest. He sucked around one of the nipples, his hand coming up to play with the other one as he sucked and licked while Kurt writhed beneath him.

He switched sides, his mouth going to attach itself to the other nipple as his fingers gently pinched at Kurt's recently tormented nipple. Kurt gasped at this, his chest arching up even as he moaned at the pain. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine gave one more pinch before moving his hand away, his head moving down to kiss and nip at Kurt's stomach. He reached the point where Kurt's cock was laying against his stomach and moved around it, biting at the side of Kurt's hip at his whine.

He used his legs to leverage Kurt's legs open, moving his head down to bite at his sensitive inner thighs. Kurt jumped at that, his legs twitching and whole body moving at the sensation. Blaine left another trail of hickeys down the front and inside of his legs before sitting up and looking at his aroused and tied up boyfriend. Kurt's body was covered in Blaine's marks, filling Blaine with a sort of satisfaction.

Kurt was looking up at Blaine pleadingly, cock straining against the ring, nipples hard and red. "Blaine." He moaned.

"I think I did a pretty good job. But it seems I'm missing somewhere." Blaine pretended to think, watching as Kurt pulled at the bonds in frustration.

"Come on, Blaine. Please, I need to come." Kurt pleaded, bucking his hips up.

"I don't know. My mouth is pretty sore." Blaine continued to tease Kurt, gently rubbing his hands on Kurt's legs to soothe him.

Kurt groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow in anger. While Kurt's eyes were off him, Blaine quickly moved to begin sucking at Kurt's balls.

Kurt gasped, not having expected a sensation so quickly or in that area. "Oh my god."

Blaine laughed, the breath sending shivers down Kurt's body as the air hit the wet skin. "Like that?"

"Yes, please, more." Kurt groaned, reaching a high pitch as Blaine's mouth once more sucked at the skin, his tongue working. He moved up to suck at the skin under Kurt's cock, sucking and licking as he circled Kurt's still bound cock.

He fumbled with the ring for a moment before taking it off and swallowing down around Kurt's cock. Kurt came with a loud cry, moaning as Blaine's mouth worked around the head and swallowed down every bit. Finally, Blaine pulled up with a pop and he grinned at Kurt, moving up to give him a gentle kiss.

He untied Kurt's hands and massaged the reddened skin. Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine's head back down for another kiss, this time hard, tongues invading the other mouth.

Blaine pulled back and rubbed his lips with his hand. "My mouth is sore from all that sucking."

"And whose fault is that?" Kurt asked, smiling teasingly as he moved to flip Blaine onto his back and straddled him. He moved down to settle at eye level with Blaine's cock, gently licking around the head. Blaine was hard from exploring every inch of Kurt and he didn't need much stimulation to come. The amount Kurt was giving him was just below enough though.

"Kurt, come on." Blaine moaned, thrusting his hips up to get more friction only for Kurt to move out of the way.

"Now, now. I don't want to get a sore mouth like you so I can't suck. You'll just have to come from this." Kurt laughed a bit, continuing to lick, sweeping across the vein underneath his cock, around his leaking tip but never creating suction.

Blaine groaned, his hands clenching the blanket beneath him. He gasped as Kurt covered his cock with his mouth, swallowing down and deep throating him. Blaine came, moaning as Kurt finished him off.

Kurt flopped back down on the bed beside Blaine and looked down at his body as Blaine recovered. "I'll get you back for this. What am I supposed to wear?"

Blaine laughed and leaned over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek before pulling him in tight against him. "You'll figure something out."

AN: Hope you enjoyed. A little lighter this time, more sex and less punishment. Review please.


	9. Classes

AN: Prompt is Kurt fails a test and asks Blaine to punish him. I'll update again in the middle of the week.

Classes

It started with just a class every once in a while. Kurt's boss was asking him to pick up more hours with the promise of letting him have his own section of the blog soon if he kept it up. He couldn't resist that offer so he started ducking out of his Fashion History class early every week.

It turned into skipping the class entirely after a couple weeks.

At first, it seemed worth it. His boss gave him his own fashion column on the blog, telling people how to find designer clothes for less money online and in stores. He didn't think it was a big deal to miss a couple classes about the history of fashion when he was in fashion already, making history.

That's what he thought until he looked online one day and saw something that made his stomach drop.

Blaine looked up from the table and frowned at seeing the pale look on Kurt's face as he muttered to himself. "No, no, no. Please, no."

"Kurt, hon, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, closing his textbook and walking over to Kurt.

Kurt put his head in his hands and turned the laptop to face Blaine. His grades page was open, showing a big zero for the midterm for his class, followed by the letter F.

Blaine rubbed Kurt back, brow furrowed as he looked at the screen. "Did your professor misgrade you? I thought it was near impossible to get a zero."

"Not if you miss the test." Kurt groaned, shaking his head. "How could I have missed the test date? So stupid."

"You missed the test?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, hair frazzled from where he had been running his fingers through it. "I told you I was missing this class to go to work since the professor posts the lectures online. I just did such a stupid thing and didn't put the damn test date in my planner."

Blaine sighed. He hadn't thought skipping classes was a good idea but figured it was Kurt's decision. Looks like that decision was coming back to bite him. "Maybe you can talk to the professor."

"I would do that if there was any chance the professor would care. But it's this old lady who probably lived through all of the history she teaches and I doubt she even notices whether students are in the class. She wouldn't make an exception for me." Kurt sighed, clicking open the enrollment page on the website. He scrolled down and hit the drop class option, shutting the laptop when it popped up saying he had succesfully dropped the class.

"You aren't even going to try?" Blaine asked, a little shocked at how quickly Kurt had acted.

"There's no point, Blaine. I'll still be a full-time student but this way I won't have a big F on my transcripts. The midterm is fifty percent of our grade." Kurt moaned as he leaned back against the couch, eyes shut.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder, feeling torn on how he should react to all of this. While it was Kurt's decision to deal with this how he chose, he didn't agree with dropping the class. Still, he wasn't going to lecture Kurt about his academics. Kurt was in charge of his own degree and if he could afford to take the class at a later time, that was up to him.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke after a few minutes of the two sitting in silence.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly.

"I feel like an idiot." Kurt sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest. At Blaine's glare, he quickly clarified. "I know I'm not one. But I acted like one by not checking the dates for the test and I feel so stupid for it. I know I'm smarter than that."

Blaine sighed, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "I know you are too. Look, we all make mistakes. You can make this class up later. It's not that big a deal."

"Are you kidding me? It's a huge deal. I essentially failed a class. If I had continued to take that class, even if I had aced the final, I would have gotten an F. And that class is an easy A. If I hadn't been so caught up with Vogue..." Kurt trailed off, putting his head on his knees.

"I know, sweetheart. But there's nothing you can do about it now. You dropped the class and there isn't going to be any consequences for your degree. If you had to make a mistake, at least it was one that doesn't jeopardize your future." Blaine reassured Kurt, giving him a squeeze before standing up. "Now what do you say we get your mind off it and cook some dinner?"

"Yeah, okay." Kurt agreed, standing up and walking slowly to the kitchen. He was distracted all throughout cooking, not responding to Blaine's teases and comments like normal. Dinner was a silent affair and Kurt shuffled off to the bedroom afterwards, claiming he was tired.

Blaine went back to his work, finishing up some reading for class before heading to bed for the night.

He entered the bedroom and froze as he listened to Kurt's hitched breaths as he cried into his pillow. "Oh, Kurt."

He walked over to the bed and pulled Kurt into a hug, letting Kurt cry into his shoulder as he rubbed his back. Kurt quieted down and sniffled, feeling embarrassed that Blaine had caught him crying. He might be overreacting a bit but he had never dropped a class before and he hadn't expected to do something like miss a midterm. He had been doing so well before this, finally feeling at home in New York, carving out his place at Vogue. In a way, failing that midterm had ruined the whole semester's worth of accomplishments. He felt so guilty that his success elsewhere was at the expense of his education, the thing his dad was shelling out tons of money for.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, so quietly Blaine could only hear because his mouth was right by Blaine's ear.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered back.

"Remember how we said you wouldn't punish me for school unless I asked?" Kurt sniffed, hoping Blaine would pick up the hint.

Blaine quietly sighed, shifting Kurt so he was sitting up and looking at Blaine. "Do you want me to punish you for this?"

Kurt nodded, looking at his lap in embarrassment. Blaine put his finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his gaze. "You have to say what you want from me here. It's not a rule so you have to ask."

Kurt's eyes filled back up with tears as he blushed a bright red. Only stuttering a bit, he asked. "Will you spank me for screwing up with that class?"

Blaine gave Kurt a gentle smile. "Good boy. Go ahead and grab the chair from the kitchen for me."

Kurt stood up and left the room, quickly returning with the chair. He meekly allowed Blaine to pull down his pants and underwear before pulling him over his lap.

"What am I spanking you for?" Blaine asked, patting the pale cheeks before him.

"I skipped classes and missed a midterm, making me fail a class." Kurt wiped his face as tears began streaming down again.

"You didn't fail the class. You dropped it. So I'm not spanking you for failing a class. I am spanking you for being irresponsible with your time and missing a midterm in your class. Had you not been skipping class, you would have taken the test and passed. So this is about you skipping classes and being irresponsible. Understood?" Blaine lectured, waiting to hear a yes, sir before raising his hand.

He brought it down with a crisp smack, quickly landing two more right on top of the first one before switching sides and landing three smacks on the other cheek. He moved down a hand's length and smacked three more times to each side. Both cheeks were now a pink color. Kurt was still quietly crying over his lap, more out of guilt than pain.

Wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, he raised his cheeks higher and landed three consecutive spanks to each sit spot, making Kurt yelp as the tight skin turned a bright pink. Blaine continued down Kurt's spanking area for one more set of three spanks to each side, coloring the top of his thighs before he stopped for a moment.

Kurt waited, expecting Blaine to start the circuit once again at the top of his cheeks. Blaine always spanked differently than the last time but he had a pretty standard way of spanking. If he started out doing multiple swats methodically, he continued that way until Kurt's cheeks were a firey red and he was sobbing. Well, all of his spankings ended that way but at least this style of spanking was predictable.

Blaine watched as Kurt's cheeks clenched in preparation for the next swats. Raising an eyebrow, he landed a swat, not on his cheeks but to his undercurve, listening to the gasp of shock from Kurt as he began focusing a flurry of spank after spank there, not wavering from the spot until he had turned it a bright red.

Kurt twisted and writhed at this treatment, trying to make Blaine's hand land anywhere else as the super sensitive skin was set on fire by Blaine's hard hand. He pleaded for Blaine to move the spanks elsewhere, saying he was sorry and crying out with every swat that landed. He never once asked for it to stop though.

So Blaine continued on, moving to color Kurt's cheeks a bright red to match the sit spot, listening as Kurt began sobbing out his pain and guilt once more.

Finally, after a couple minutes of solid spanking had passed and Kurt's cheeks were burning hot, Kurt's hand flew back and he begged Blaine to stop. Blaine halted his hand and waited, listening as Kurt's sobs continued for another minute before quieting down to the occasional sniffle and hiccup.

He pulled Kurt up and into his lap, one hand on Kurt's hip and the other under his legs, holding his butt just off his lap. Kurt burrowed his head in Blaine's shoulder, wiping his tears off on Blaine's shirt. "Feeling better?"

Kurt nodded, wiping his face with his hand. "In a way. I'm still not looking forward to telling my dad."

Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter at that. "I know. But you made a mistake and you owned up to it and did damage control so it won't affect you. I don't think your dad will be too upset."

"I hope not. I hate when he's disappointed." Kurt whispered the last bit, his voice cracking on the word disappointed.

Blaine lifted Kurt and carried him to the bed, laying down there. "It'll be all right. Your dad is always proud of you. And so am I. I know how hard you've been working at Vogue, trying to get them to give you that column. That's amazing for a second year undergraduate to have already. Your time management needs some work but you're doing some amazing things this semester. Your dad will understand."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against Blaine as he listened to his words flow through him. The pain in his butt had reduced to a dull throb and he was exhausted from the emotions of the past couple hours. "I love you."

Blaine chuckled quietly to himself at Kurt's sleepy non-sequitor. "I love you, too."

He could wait until Kurt had fallen asleep to move him so he could get ready for bed. He was pretty comfortable just like this.

AN: So there's the end of this one. Hope you enjoyed. In case you couldn't tell, it was their second year, fall semester. Just to give you all a timeline. Review please. (Also, because I know people will mention it, Blaine doesn't spank Kurt for insulting himself because he doesn't actually call himself names. He says he feels like an idiot and does something stupid but he doesn't say he is an idiot or stupid. This is an important distinction that lets Kurt express how he's feeling about himself without risking Blaine spanking him for it. I will eventually write the 15 minute one though, I promise.)


	10. Disrespect

AN: Prompts for the 'Slutty barbie' comment and spanking in a different position. I'll try doing other positions eventually but I have to try to find good reasons for it and that's difficult.

Disrespect

Blaine closed the door behind him quietly, moving towards the room as he heard Kurt's voice sound out from the kitchen. As he got closer, he heard some of what Kurt was saying.

"And seriously Rachel, there is no excuse for dressing like a slutty Barbie. While it is much an improvement on those things you called sweaters back in high school, it is still inappopriate. And try using a deeper conditioning hair treatment. You've been looking a little fried." Kurt glanced up from where he was bent over the counter, talking into his phone. He bit his lip as he saw the look on Blaine's face. "Gotta go. Text me later with the final outfit."

He set his phone down and pushed up from the counter, nervously approaching Blaine. "Hey hon. How are you doing?"

Blaine shook his head. "Go back to where you were."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, quickly moving when Blaine pointed. Blaine walked across the kitchen and stood just behind Kurt, putting a hand on the back of his neck. Gripping tightly, he spoke. "Want to guess which rule you broke and are now getting a spanking for?"

Kurt sighed, his shoulders tensing as he answered. "Disrespect, sir."

"Yup. Pants and underwear down, now." Blaine ordered, still keeping a grip on Kurt.

Kurt fumbled with his pants for a moment before pushing them down to his knees along with his underwear. Blaine put pressure on his neck and pushed him forward, forcing him to bend at the waist over the counter. "Any questions before I get started?"

Kurt shook his head, crossing his arms and burrowing his face in the space provided. "No, sir."

Blaine raised his hand and brought it down in a heavy smack, watching as Kurt's body tensed for a moment before relaxing again. He raised his hand and spanked down again, taking advantage of having his whole body free to move as he put power behind the spanks. After just a brief minute of heavy swats raining down, Blaine stopped, resting his hand on Kurt's pinkened cheeks.

Kurt lay there gasping, his cheeks burning deep at the hard swats. He clenched his hands tightly around his arms to hold himself back from reaching behind him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Blaine waited until he had stopped moving to speak. "I'm guessing work evaluations didn't go so well today, huh?"

Kurt shook his head, choking back on tears from both the spanking and from what had been said during work.

Blaine sighed heavily, gently rubbing Kurt's cheeks as he decided what to do. "I'm going to finish up here. Then I'll go get us dinner while you call Rachel to apologize and then we will spend the rest of the night curled up together while you tell me all about it. It'll be like this never happened. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered, turning his head to look at Blaine and give him a watery smile before he buried his face back down in his arms.

"Good boy. Now you've got a bit more coming. I know you had a rough day but that is no excuse for talking to a friend like that. I want you to think about that while I make sure you remember this spanking for a while." Blaine lectured before raising his hand once more.

This time, he aimed low, holding Kurt down with one hand as he spanked and swatted Kurt's under curve, brightening the red there and setting Kurt to squirming as he tried to get away from the sting. Blaine ignored his efforts to get away and his tears as he continued spanking, coloring every inch of his sit spot a bright red before stopping.

Kurt cried steadily into his arms, the small area of his bottom on fire. His feet continued dancing as the sting felt like it continued to grow for a while even after Blaine stopped. Slowly, he stopped crying and Blaine pulled his pants and underwear back into place before pulling him into a hug.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, one hand reaching back to rub at the remaining burn in his cheeks. Feeling better after a few minutes, Kurt pulled back and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Go get dinner. I'll be fine for the twenty minutes it'll take you."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Indian okay with you?"

Kurt nodded, reaching to grab his phone. "Sounds good. I'll grab plates and stuff and set up in the living room."

Blaine headed out of the kitchen, walking back towards the front door. Just as he reached the front door, he turned around and went back to the kitchen where Kurt stood at the counter, phone up to his ear. Blaine crossed and gave Kurt a heavy kiss, leaving Kurt looking dazed as he once more exited the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Love you!"

He heard Kurt laugh behind him as he opened the door. "Love you too!"

As he shut the door, he heard Kurt's conversation with Rachel start up. "No, not you. Well, yes, I do love you, dear, but I was referring to my dork of a boyfriend."

Blaine shook his head as he headed down the stairs and out of the building. He'd have to teach Kurt a lesson about calling him a dork. It had been a while since he had tickle-attacked him. Kurt could use the laughter after their conversation later about work.

AN: There you go. A little spanking and a little fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Update might be coming Saturday or Sunday.


	11. Others

AN: Prompt for a discussion about the addition of the wooden spoon. Takes place just a couple months after they move to NY.

Others

Kurt finished running the brush through his hair to give it a good shine and set it down on the bathroom counter, staring at it contemplatively.

"Kurt? You coming to bed?" Blaine called into the bathroom when he heard all noise stop for a moment.

"Yeah. Just a sec." He shook his head and flipped off the light switch, running across the room and burrowing under the blanket next to Blaine.

"Cold feet!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt's feet touched his under the cover.

Kurt huffed and moved his feet away, curling closer to Blaine to get warmer. Despite it being only fall, New York temperatures had dropped radically in the past couple of days. The heater in their apartment was about as effective as the air conditioner had been and they were suffering the cold because of it.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, able to tell by the way he was holding himself that he was thinking about something. Kurt thought very loudly sometimes. "What's going on?"

Kurt blinked and looked up at Blaine, his eyes slowly adjusting in the darkness. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking."

"I can tell. Care to share?" Blaine asked, rubbing the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt trailed his finger on Blaine's shirt-covered chest, considering the question for a bit. He gave a sigh and decided to speak. "Would you ever use anything besides the brush?"

Blaine stopped his movement for a moment before continuing once more, recovering from the shock of the question. The two had settled relatively well into their lives in New York in the past couple months and they hadn't talked about that aspect of their relationship since they first moved there, falling into a bit of a routine surrounding the issue since all of their rules were established. "What brought this up?"

Kurt moved on the bed, shifting so he was laying on his back next to Blaine. "I don't know. I was just brushing my hair and it popped into my head. And it's rude to answer a question with a question."

"Brat." Blaine laughed before growing serious. "I'm not really sure how to answer that question."

"The truth is always a good place to start." Kurt offered teasingly.

"You are on a roll tonight, aren't you?" Blaine poked Kurt, turning on his side to look at him.

Kurt grinned and rolled to face Blaine, grabbing his hand. "Question. Answer. Now."

Blaine looked consideringly at Kurt before looking over his shoulder, clearly thinking. "The brush works pretty well. But I have to admit, I wonder if it's all getting a bit routine for you. It needs to be enough of a disincentive that you don't break the rules and maybe the brush isn't doing that quite as well."

Kurt shook his head. "It's working perfectly fine. Trust me on that one."

Blaine chuckled at that, his thumb stroking Kurt's knuckles. "Well, it works pretty well for now. But I'll admit, I have considered mixing it up a bit. I don't want you to be able to judge the consequences in advance and decide it's worth it to do something. But at the same time, I know how you feel about belts and I'm not comfortable with it either. And besides that, there aren't a lot of implements that we have around already."

"Really? Because I could name a few off the top of my head." Kurt replied before bringing a hand to his mouth as if to cover the words.

"You can? Have you been thinking about this?" Blaine asked, eyebrow raised.

Kurt groaned. "I did a bit more research on this type of thing. Just idle curiosities."

"Oh, and what did you find?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned back on his back, hand still in Blaine's as he looked up at the ceiling. "All households have a few things that can be used."

"Such as?" Blaine prodded.

"Wooden spoons, rulers, slippers." Kurt bit out after a few moments of silence.

"I see." Blaine answered.

Kurt quickly spoke again. "But in no way are you to take these as a suggestion for what you should use in the future."

Blaine chuckled at this quick response and pulled Kurt close to him. "Do you have any objections to any of them besides just not liking the idea of more spanking implements?"

Kurt stayed stiff in Blaine's arms, not pulling away but not encouraging the touch either. He might have been pouting a bit at the direction this conversation had taken. "You are not to use my slippers. They are designer."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Noted. Any other objections?"

Kurt sighed and turned around to look at Blaine, finally giving in to Blaine's hold. He pouted at Blaine. "You aren't really going to use those on me, are you?"

Blaine leaned over to press a kiss to the pouting lips. "If I think it's necessary to mix it up, then yes. I might. But as always, I will do what I can to be conscientious about your limits. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt agreed after a bit of thought, once again renewing his mental resolve to not get in trouble anymore.

"Good. Any other thoughts going around in that head of yours you want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, no. I've gotten myself in enough trouble tonight, thank you."

Blaine laughed along with him, pulling him in to cuddle as the two closed their eyes and settled to sleep.

AN: Hope you liked it. It's been a while since I wrote conversation. Maybe since the actual stories. It was a bit weird. Next update will be mid-week.


	12. Pushing

AN: Prompts asking for diaper position. It's hard to describe in story so I'm saying now, the position Blaine uses is the diaper position.

Pushing

It wasn't any one thing. Blaine couldn't pinpoint just one action that Kurt did that day that told him something was wrong. It was more just the general attitude, the seeming resentful glances as Blaine pushed him to eat dinner, the huffing and silence when Blaine asked for help with the dishes. The cursing at Blaine when Blaine asked him to talk was the final straw.

"That's it." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him off the couch where he was slouched, arms crossed, face pouting.

"Stop it. I didn't do anything." Kurt protested even as he allowed Blaine to drag him into the bedroom.

Blaine scoffed, opening the drawers to grab pajamas. "I'd recommend quitting while you are ahead. I'm just sending you to bed early. You want to add lying to the list?"

Kurt huffed at that, resisting a bit as Blaine pulled at his limbs to get him undressed and into pajamas. Once he was changed, Blaine pulled him into the bathroom and handed him his toothbrush. "You have five minutes and then I expect you out of here and under the covers. Maybe some sleep will improve your attitude."

Blaine left the bathroom at that, wincing as Kurt slammed the door shut behind him. Sighing, he went to pull back the covers. He went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Kurt and brought it back just as Kurt opened the bathroom door.

Kurt stomped out, glaring at Blaine as he sat on the bed. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to go to bed just because you have some problem with me."

"It's not you I have a problem with. It's the attitude you have had since you got home today. And since you don't want to tell me about it and you can't act politely, you can go to bed." Blaine lectured, gently pushing Kurt into a reclined position on the bed and tucking him in. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the growl that sounded from Kurt's throat at the action. "I love you."

Kurt didn't reply, simply turning over to face away from Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes affectinately and left the bedroom, turning off the light as he went and leaving the door open just a bit.

Kurt listened as Blaine settled in the living room, hearing the sound of him opening his backpack to study. Kurt reached over and grabbed his phone, opening the Angry Birds app. Blaine could send him to bed early all he wanted, Kurt hadn't done anything and he refused to just lay there because Blaine was being sensitive.

As he played Kurt couldn't help but reflect on the day. Work had been terrible. He had misplaced one of the designs, having left it in the scanner on accident. When his supervisor came by and asked for it, he couldn't find it right away and had gotten chewed out about responsibility and work ethic. All while everyone in the office watched out of the corner of their eyes. He had just wanted to come home and relax but Blaine was pushing him at dinner to eat more than he could, his stomach still in knots from the mess at work. And it had all just spiraled from there.

It wasn't fair though. Normally Blaine was sympathetic to Kurt's bad days, rubbing his shoulders or making him hot chocolate, just doing things to make him feel better. And today he sends him to bed early. What kind of a boyfriend does that? Kurt huffed vindictively as he launched one of the birds.

Blaine sighed and rolled his shoulders, standing slowly and stretching. It had been a long day and he was tired of doing work. Figuring he could finish up the work the next morning, he closed his book and headed into the bedroom, walking quietly so he wouldn't wake Kurt.

He stopped in the doorway, disappointment filling him as he watched Kurt play something on his phone, fingers tapping away. He pushed open the door all the way and crossed the room quickly, snatching the phone out of his wide-eyed boyfriend's hands.

"When I send you to bed early because you are in trouble, do you really think it's a good idea to make more trouble by playing games on your phone when you should be sleeping?" Blaine asked, giving his boyfriend a look.

Kurt squirmed under Blaine's angry gaze, the time in bed having settled him a bit and leaving his anger drained. "I-I'm sorry?"

Blaine shook his head at that, reaching down to try to roll Kurt over. "You will be."

"No, Blaine, please." Kurt pleaded, resisting Blaine's efforts, knowing his butt was on the line. "I am. I won't do it again."

Unable to get Kurt to roll over, Blaine grabbed his ankles, pulling his legs up and bending his knees, his body now bent in half. Holding Kurt's knees back with his right arm, he held him in position, butt now raised up and ready for a spanking. He raised his left hand and brought it down several times, adjusting to the strangeness of using his opposite hand quickly.

Kurt squirmed, trying to get out of the grip. The position he was held in made it impossible and all he could do was moan and yelp as hard swats came down on his tightly stretched butt and thighs. Blaine stopped after just a minute of spanking all aimed low at Kurt's taught sit spot and let go of Kurt's legs, Kurt hissing and rolling onto his side as his spanked cheeks hit the bedding.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, lecturing. "I hope I made my point. You do not get to act like a brat and do whatever you want. If you can't learn that lesson, I can spank you for a lot longer until it starts getting through to you. Understood?"

Kurt nodded his head, hands rubbing at his bottom cheeks. "Yes, sir." He whispered quietly, not able to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine moved away from the bed, going into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind him. Kurt curled up more, one hand still rubbing his butt as the other wiped away the tears that were falling down his other cheeks. His butt didn't even hurt all that much anymore but the shock of the position and the suddenness of the spanking made it seem much worse.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and sighed to himself as he saw his boyfriend curled up into a ball, crying quietly. He crawled under the covers and pulled Kurt to him, hugging him tightly. For a moment, Kurt's tears increased before he started calming down, turning to bury his face in Blaine's chest.

"'M sorry." Kurt mumbled, wiping his face and sniffling.

"It's okay. You didn't have a very good day today, did you?" Blaine asked, gently rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt shook his head. He began telling Blaine about losing the design, describing how everyone had been giving him looks after the long lecture and how embarrassed he had been. At the end of it all, he apologized again, wrapping an arm around Blaine's stomach and cuddling closer.

"Sweetheart, I wish you would have told me this when you got home. It's too late to change it now and you were punished and apologized and it's all forgiven now but in the future, tell me when you've had a bad day. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Blaine sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt scooted up the bed, resting his head on the pillow next to Blaine's and leaning to give him a kiss on the mouth. "I know. I'm sorry. I just...I don't know. I think I might have needed this today."

Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile. "You can tell me that too. If you need this."

"It's too embarrassing though." Kurt whispered, face blushing but not showing in the darkness of the bedroom.

"Then I suppose you can brat out until you get what you need. Just make sure you're prepared for the consequences." Blaine reached down and patted Kurt's butt at that.

Kurt squirmed, biting his lip as he contemplated how to reply. "I-I don't know how I feel about how you spanked me earlier."

"Was it a problem?" Blaine asked, brushing Kurt's hair back from his forehead.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and played with the fingers as he answered. "It was really embarrassing. Having you hold me up like that."

"You weren't complying when I tried to roll you over. And you also weren't safewording." Blaine said, trying to explain it to Kurt.

"I know why you did it." Kurt interrupted, sighing as he intertwined their fingers. "I'm just saying, it was embarrassing. I felt really vulnerable."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in his, bringing it up for a kiss. "I won't take advantage of that."

"I know." Kurt answered simply, snuggling back into Blaine, ending the conversation.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, holding him close. While Kurt hadn't specifically said he had a problem with that positioning, it was clear it made him uncomfortable. He'd have to be careful about doing that again in the future, saving it only for extreme circumstances. Maybe in the morning they could talk about it again and set some boundaries around that. He'd give Kurt the opportunity to make it a limit if he wanted.

In the meantime though, it was late and he had a boyfriend to cuddle with. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied this time, hugging Blaine tightly to emphasize that as he remembered not replying earlier. He'd have to make up for that in the morning, maybe with breakfast in bed.

Both of them fell asleep planning conversations and things they could do for the other when they woke up, content in each other's arms.

AN: Yeah. I tried anyways. Sorry for the delay in posting but I have this work thing launching next week and I was super busy this week getting everything ready for the launch. Hope you enjoyed. I'll post again maybe Sunday, maybe Monday.


	13. Yellow

AN: Prompt was for yellow safeword as well as Blaine taking out his anger on Kurt.

Yellow

Blaine clenched his hand tightly around the highlighter as Kurt's laugh once again interrupted his reading. "She tried to match what color with that pink dress? How on earth did she get this job?"

Huffing loudly, Blaine tried to refocus on his book, the reality of his midterm the next day looming over him. Kurt continued chatting loudly on the phone in the kitchen, talking into a headset as he banged some pots and pans around.

Blaine gritted his teeth, shaking his head as his train of thought was once more pushed away. He looked up and shot a glare at Kurt, his boyfriend not even noticing as he wandered around the kitchen.

He cleared his throat and Kurt turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "What is it? I'm on the phone with work."

"I can hear that. You mind keeping it down?" Blaine asked, trying to stay polite despite the frustration rising in him.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt covered his mouth, speaking quietly into the phone. "Sorry. I think I'm bugging the boyfriend."

Blaine turned back to his books, managing to finish the chapter before once again, his concentration was shot by Kurt laughing at something said on the phone. Rolling his shoulders, Blaine stood up, walking into the kitchen.

He crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorframe. Kurt gave him a guilty smile. "Am I being loud again?"

"What would make you think that?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, giving Blaine a cold look. "You don't have to be rude."

"Because it's not rude to talk loudly on the phone when you know I have a test tomorrow? Don't you have a test this week too? Maybe it's time for you to hang up and get some work done." Blaine suggested.

Kurt uncovered the mouth part of his headset. "I'm going to have to call you back later."

He took off the headset and placed it on the table. "Happy now? I'm sorry if you're in a bad mood but you do not get to come in here and tell me off for not doing my work. I get my work done."

"Do you? Because I seem to recall a pretty low score a couple weeks ago. Or do you not remember that?" Blaine asked snippily.

"You know what Blaine? I do not have to put up with your bullshit. You want to go on an egotistical, idiotic rampage, feel free. But I don't have to stay here and deal with it." Kurt grabbed his keys and his cell phone off the counter. "I'll be back but I wouldn't suggest waiting up. I don't think I need to deal with your stupid curfew tonight either."

He began to storm out but Blaine grabbed his hand, prying the keys and phone out of his hand before tugging him back. "No, you don't. I think you need to spend some time in the corner."

Kurt protested, pulling his hand fruitlessly, unable to escape Blaine's grip as he pulled him over to the nearest empty corner.

Pushing his face so his nose was touching the corner, Blaine gave the order to stay there before turning and walking away, taking the keys and phone with him. Kurt fumed in the corner, crossing his arms and tapping his foot for a minute before he turned to face Blaine.

Blaine had returned to his reading and was once more making progress when Kurt turned around to speak. "This isn't fair, Blaine."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "Turn back to face the corner or I will spank you."

Kurt scoffed. "No. You know what? Yellow. We are going to have a talk about this one."

Before Kurt had said yellow, all Blaine felt was anger and frustration with the brattiness of his boyfriend. He figured it was just Kurt's typical dramatics and he wasn't going to put up with it. But if Kurt was going to use his safeword, there must be something more there. He began to feel a bit of uncertainty grow in his stomach as Kurt crossed the room to sit next to him on the couch.

The two sat in silence for a bit, Blaine waiting for Kurt to speak and Kurt waiting until he was less annoyed. Finally, Kurt began. "I understand you are under a lot of stress right now. And perhaps I was being too noisy on the phone. But you do not get to take out your anger on me. I am your boyfriend, not your punching bag, so the next time you start feeling stressed like that, go to the gym. Don't start trying to punish me."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "I-I'm not using you as my punching bag. I would never hit you like that."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think you would either. But you know something? You hurt me earlier. I put a hell of a lot of trust in you when it comes to this whole punishing thing and you just abused that because you were angry. So no, you wouldn't use me physically as your punching bag but it's not okay to do it the way you did earlier either."

"I wouldn't have gotten so angry if you hadn't started insulting me." Blaine attempted to defend himself, ignoring what Kurt had said because he knew he was right and it rattled him to think he had done that to his boyfriend. Like any normal person, when confronted with guilt, he tried to deflect it away.

"You were angry before I started insulting you. And I am sorry for that. My temper got away from me. It's something both of us need to work on." Kurt gave Blaine a look at that, clearly stating that he wasn't letting Blaine off the hook.

Blaine huffed and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms around his stomach. He bit at his lip for a while, thinking about what Kurt had said to him and how he had acted earlier. He sighed. "You're right. I just...I see you and you don't even have to try and you do well in classes and I'm here struggling to study while you're having fun, chatting away. It really frustrates me how easy you have it and how you take it for granted."

"Take it for granted? I work my butt off. What kind of crap is that?" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah, you work your butt off at your job. With school, you are coasting and you know it. You could easily get all A's if you just put some effort into school instead of always focusing on Vogue." Blaine continued on over Kurt's objections.

"Oh, here we go again. Just because I got the job at Vogue does not mean I'm not taking my schooling seriously. But I'm not going to say it's not a lower priority because it is. I'm not going to screw up my job with Vogue just to ace some stupid classes that aren't even helpful in the future." Kurt said angrily to Blaine's comment.

"If it wasn't relevant, it wouldn't be part of the fashion design major."

"It's not any of your business so why don't you just back off?" Kurt stood up from the couch and stomped away from Blaine, face flushed with anger.

The two were silent once more, both of them cooling down from the fight. It wasn't often they got into it and it always left both of them feeling shaken.

"Look, I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything." Blaine started, leaning forward on the couch. Kurt turned to look at him. "I was just saying that you have an easier time with your classes than I do so when I see you not working as hard as I do and still getting as good a grade as me, I get upset. It's not fair to you and I know I shouldn't take it out on you. But it's there."

Kurt sighed and came back to sit next to Blaine. "I'm sorry that your major is harder than mine. But you really can't take it out on me. Look at what it does to our relationship. This kind of stress is not good for my skin, Blaine. Do you really want to be responsible for that?"

Blaine laughed at that, feeling Kurt's hand grab his. "I will try to be more considerate of your studying. I know how hard you work and I don't want to make it worse on you."

Blaine gave Kurt a grateful smile at that, adding his own resolution. "I'll be more careful about taking out my anger on you. I never want you to feel like I'm abusing our relationship or using you as a punching bag."

Kurt leaned over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I will never let you get away with it."

"Good." Blaine whispered, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"And I know how you can make it up to me for today." Kurt grinned, eying Blaine's body.

Blaine groaned. "Am I going to regret this?"

"Oh yeah." Kurt laughed. "I need someone to design on and you have just volunteered yourself. After your midterm, you are mine for all the measurements and pinning and sewing I could need."

Blaine sighed heavily. "Fine. That's fair."

Kurt clapped his hands together gleefully. "Wonderful. I'm going to get started on dinner and drawing some of the outfits. You get back to studying and I'll be quiet. Unless I'm still in trouble?"

Blaine shook his head, waving Kurt towards the kitchen. Kurt started walking away when Blaine called out. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned. "Hmm?"

"I am sorry." Blaine said sadly, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt walked back to Blaine and tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I know. And it's okay. We both have our faults and we'll work it out."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile before turning to his books as Kurt headed towards the kitchen once more.

AN: So there you are. Everyone who wanted Blaine messing up some, this is the best I think I can do. I know I've gotten quite a few prompts for Blaine spanking too hard and leaving bruises and stuff but I'm not comfortable writing that. While some may argue this story is abuse (Probably not any of you since you've stuck with it so long), I don't think it's abusive but that level of punishment is. And I don't see Blaine getting there. I largely write for myself which means the dom is kind of on the perfect side. It's more fun to write Kurt bratting than it is to write Blaine being a bad dom. I'm not saying it will absolutely never happen but I am saying it's highly unlikely I'll write it. Sorry.

Anyways, I'll update again later on this week. Hope you all are having wonderful lives out there!


	14. Laughter

AN: Just a short little piece. It caught my eye in the latest reviews. Prompt is Kurt is in minor trouble and can't stop laughing.

Laughter

Blaine sighed. "Kurt."

Kurt looked up from his book to where Blaine stood in the kitchen doorway. "Yeah?"

"You didn't give the rent to the super today?" Blaine asked, holding up the envelope with the check.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "It totally slipped my mind. It was a really long day."

"I know. But you promised me you would turn it in. I offered to do it for you and you said you would get it done." Blaine tossed the envelope on the coffee table. "We can't afford to get behind on our rent."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, looking at the envelope from the table. "I'll turn it in first thing tomorrow."

"Well, later today. It's pretty late." Blaine agreed, looking at the clock. He sighed again, reaching his hand out to Kurt. "Let's get your punishment out of the way and then maybe we can go to bed."

"Yeah, okay." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, letting him pull him up from the couch.

Blaine pulled him over to the corner and Kurt stood with his nose touching the wall, a little amused with the whole situation. He let out a small laugh, stifling it with a cough.

Blaine glanced over at the noise, taking in Kurt's shaking shoulders. Concerned, thinking his boyfriend was silently crying to himself in the corner, he crossed the room and gently grabbed Kurt's shoulder, turning him around. Kurt took one look at Blaine's concerned face and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not-not laughing at you." Kurt gasped between laughs, hand covering his mouth as more giggles burst out of him.

Blaine gave a small grin at the sight, shaking his head. "You are insane, you know that?"

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and started laughing harder, tears growing in his eyes. "Can't stop. Sorry."

Blaine chuckled, rubbing Kurt's back. "You are supposed to be in trouble right now."

"Stop, stop talking. Hold on." Kurt gasped, his laughter gradually fading. Chest heaving, he stood up again, the occasional laugh bursting out of him as he tried to face Blaine with a serious face. Finally, he managed to stifle down the laughs and smiles, giving Blaine a sober look. "Sorry. I'll be serious now."

He turned to face the corner and Blaine stared at the back of his head for a moment, dumbfounded. Blinking, he let out a laugh of his own and grabbed Kurt, turning him back around. "Clearly you need sleep more than you need this. Come on."

Kurt burst back into giggles and Blaine joined him, pulling Kurt with him into the bedroom for some much-needed rest.

AN: I don't know about everyone else but the more tired I am, the more giggly I get. So I felt that was a good enough justification. Like I said, short little chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next update either Friday or Saturday.


	15. Fifteen Minutes

Prompt: 15 minute spanking. Fitting for chapter 15

Fifteen minutes

"Oh, god. What was I even thinking?" Kurt paced back and forth across the living room.

"Kurt, it's going to be fine. Isabelle loves your work. I'm sure she's going to love these designs." Blaine reassured his pacing boyfriend.

"You don't get it. I used this lace at the bottom of the design and it's just all wrong. Oh, I'm going to get fired for this." Kurt stressed, running his hand through his hair.

As Kurt passed by on his next pace, Blaine reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down into his lap. "I am sure it was a great design. I have seen your work before and I know you have talent. Isabelle will appreciate the risk you took. She loves you."

"She loved me when she thought I had talent. She's going to see she hired a wanna-be designer who can't tell a needle from a thread. Damn it, why was I so stupid? Always such an idiot. She didn't ask for the design so why did I have to do it?" Kurt buried his face in his hands. "Stupid, stupid me. Why am I so stupid?"

"Kurt Hummel, that is enough. I have told you time and time again that you are not allowed to insult yourself like that. You were warned and you knew what the consequences were. You are going to regret insulting yourself by the time I am done here." Blaine lectured sternly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt to hold him in place as Kurt stiffened with the realization of what was going to happen.

"Blaine, I, damn it, please? I forgot. I won't do it again." Kurt pleaded, trying to pull out of Blaine's arms as he begged.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't do that. I promised you this and I won't go back on a promise to you."

"I'd be okay with it just this once." Kurt offered meekly, slumping in Blaine's arms to rest against his shoulder.

Blaine sighed. "You think that. But I think you know you need this just as much as I know you do. Now, are you ready?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, shivering a bit as he slowly stood up. "Yes, sir."

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek softly, giving him a gentle smile. "Good boy. You know I am doing this because I think the world of you and I want you to understand that. It hurts me to hear you insult yourself because I know you deserve so much better."

"I know. I'm just not sure I believe you." Kurt admitted quietly, leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Well, we'll have to see if this convinces you then." Blaine answered before gently pushing Kurt up and standing with him.

"I want you to go to the bathroom and then wait in the corner until I'm ready for you." Blaine ordered, giving Kurt a light swat to get him moving.

"Yes, sir." Kurt mumbled, shuffling over to the bedroom, his stomach tense with nerves. He had really done it now. Blaine was really going to go through with the fifteen minute spanking. Kurt reached a hand back and rubbed lightly at his cheeks, moaning as he realized it would be a while before he could do this without pain.

Blaine waited until Kurt had disappeared into the bedroom before letting out a sigh. "Damn it." He whispered quietly, walking over to the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and fiddled with it until he heard Kurt leave the bathroom and all noises stop.

He really was not looking forward to this. He stood by his promise but fifteen minutes was a long time and both of them were going to be feeling the spanking for quite a while. Steeling himself, he entered the bedroom and grabbed the lotion and one of Kurt's old scarves before settling down on the bed, a pillow placed to his left. He glanced over and adjusted the clock at the bedside table so Kurt wouldn't be able to see it once he was over Blaine's lap.

"Kurt, come here." He ordered, watching as Kurt turned, face blotchy with unshed tears.

Kurt slowly walked over, arms wrapped around himself. Blaine rubbed his hands down Kurt's arms, pulling his hands out and into his. "It's going to be okay. You know I wouldn't harm you. The next fifteen minutes are not going to be a good experience but I really hope you learn from this. When you say negative things about yourself, it hurts you. It makes it easier for you to justify that you are right in saying bad things about yourself and others. If I don't correct you, I'd just be reinforcing that."

Kurt nodded, sniffling a bit. "I get it. I do. I'm just really nervous about this."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile. "Does it help if I say that I am too? Please, don't put us in this position again. You deserve so much more respect than you give yourself."

"Yes, sir." Kurt bit his lip, looking expectantly at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Okay, so this one is going to be a bit different. I don't want you reaching back to stop this but I know it's near impossible not to. And I also don't want to hold your arm back for such a long time and cause shoulder pains or anything. So I'm going to tie your hands loosely together in front of you. You'll be able to move them and cross them or whatever but you won't be able to reach back. Okay?"

Kurt looked over at the scarf, giving a short nod. "Okay."

"Good boy. You're doing very well. Now let me just get them tied." Blain made quick work of it, leaving a good length of scarf between the two wrists to ensure Kurt would be able to move his hands quite a bit. The only limit was to his ability to reach back.

Once this was done, Blaine reached for Kurt's pants, pulling them down and helping Kurt step out of them before doing the same with his underwear. This taken care of, Blaine scooted back on the bed and pulled Kurt down, helping him settle with his whole body on the bed, prepared for the lengthy spanking.

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's cheeks, feeling them clenching beneath his hand. "I'm not going to lecture you during the spanking. I want your focus to be entirely on the spanking and why you are getting it. Tell me the reason."

Kurt drew in a shaky breath, his hands gripping the pillow under his head tightly. "I was disrespectful to myself, calling myself names."

"Good. Get ready." Blaine rubbed gently at Kurt's cheeks, waiting for the clock to flip to the next minute to begin.

Seeing the time switch, Blaine raised his hand and brought it down in a solid swat, covering one cheek. He moved back and forth, left and right, maintaining a steady rhythm as he covered Kurt's cheeks and moved down his thighs, stopping just above the knee. He then reversed the order of the swats, moving back up.

Kurt clenched his teeth together, biting back the hisses of pain as Blaine's hand moved up and down his cheeks, his legs twitching at the onslaught of smacks. He began letting out low groans as Blaine reached the top of his cheeks and started back down for the third time, feeling the fire rising. Blaine kept an eye on Kurt, taking in the pink color that had blossomed all the way down his legs. Kurt's legs fluttered as Blaine's hand hit his thighs once more, the sensitive skin blazing hot at the swats.

It was only after a few minutes of solid spanking that it got to be too much for Kurt to hold back. He glanced towards the clock, wanting to see the time and know that it was going to be over soon. When he realized he couldn't see the time at that angle and the only measure he had of time passing was the ever fall of Blaine's hand on his burning butt, Kurt burst into tears, crying hard into the pillow in front of him.

Blaine steadied himself to continue, noting that they hadn't even reached the five minute mark and Kurt was already sobbing. His hand lightened a bit even as he continued the fast pace, landing swat after swat, covering the same area with each pass. Kurt jerked at his hands as Blaine's hand landed hard on his sit spot, wanting to reach back and cover himself. It was yet another control taken away from him as he had no choice but to submit to the ongoing spanking. It didn't occur to him that Blaine had tied his hands in a way that would let him free himself if he really wanted to. In a way, the lack of control was helping him get through this spanking. He had no choice but to take it as Blaine continued stoking the inferno in his cheeks.

Once all of Kurt's cheeks and legs had been turned a bright red, Blaine paused just long enough to push Kurt's legs open and get a knee between them to hold them in place. This revealed several white areas that were now the target of Blaine's attention. Kurt yelped, his tender inner thighs stinging as he tried to push away from Blaine and his painfully falling hand.

Blaine wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt's waist and continued spanking up and down Kurt's inner thighs, spanking there until they matched the rest of his spanked skin. Kurt pleaded with Blaine, his legs straining to come together and protect this area but Blaine continued until the skin was fully spanked, only then moving back to spanking Kurt's butt. The break from spanking on that area only added to how sensitive it felt when Blaine returned and Kurt squealed as Blaine's hand snapped down.

Putting his head in the pillow, Kurt let out a yell before continuing his steady crying as Blaine once more steadily spanked up and down his cheeks. Blaine glanced over at the clock, glad to see that ten minutes had passed and they were now in the home stretch. Kurt's cheeks appeared to be radiating heat and he moved down to spank steadily at his sit spot for a minute, hitching Kurt up to better access the area that was normally hidden by Kurt's rounded cheeks.

With only a few minutes left, Blaine was running out of areas he could spank without causing bruising. Kurt's skin was a rich red color all over and his boyfriend was now just sobbing hard into the pillow in front of him, no longer asking for it to stop or trying to resist. Blaine sighed. He was struck with a dilemma, not wanting to go back on his promise and end early but also wanting to avoid injuring Kurt. He had one last area he could spank and it would make this truly memorable to Kurt.

Resolving himself, Blaine used his left hand to pull back Kurt's right cheek, revealing the inside of Kurt's cheeks which were still a white color. The cheek was burning under Blaine's hand, his left hand not heated from the spanking and better able to feel the high temperature of Kurt's cheeks. He raised his right hand and brought it down with a light smack in Kurt's crack.

Hearing no change in Kurt's crying, Blaine continued landing the swats down the crack, coloring it a pink color. Steeling his fingers, he added a bit more wrist to it and began the circuit once more. Kurt's cries stepped up a notch and his legs kicked a few times before he settled down once more. Blaine kept an eye on the clock and the second the clock switched to the fifteen minute mark, Blaine stopped.

Taking in the dark red all over Kurt's cheeks and the bright red coloring his inner thighs and cheeks, Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, hoping he hadn't done any damage as he listened to his boyfriend's crying.

Kurt didn't register that it had ended for quite a while. Somewhere between the spanking of his inner thighs and the spanking all along his crack, Kurt had entered a space where the pain didn't register as separate from each smack but rather as a whole, overarching burning consuming every last inch of his body. When Blaine had begun spanking his inner cheeks, Kurt had been thrown out of that headspace for a moment, the pain new and stinging, but eventually he had gone back into the previous headspace. All that existed there was the pain in his cheeks and Blaine's never ending hand. It took a while for his world view to pull out from this space.

Slowly, he became aware of the sound of his crying, the only noise in the room. His face was hot and sticky with tears and snot and sweat. He felt Blaine's hand, the one that had been restraining him before, now rubbing gently at his back as he cried over Blaine's lap. Kurt gently moved, hissing as the well-spanked skin stretched and pulled, awakening the pain once more.

As his tears slowed down, Blaine became more and more worried, hoping against all odds that Kurt wouldn't hate him after all this. It took Kurt a full half an hour more after the spanking ended before he spoke, his voice cracking from the strain of talking after crying and yelling. "Any chance I can get some lotion, sir?"

Blaine let out a small laugh in relief, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Kurt's head. "Of course. Let's get you some water first and then we'll take care of some of this pain."

Blaine helped Kurt to sit up enough to take a few deep gulps of the water before he laid back down, sighing as he heard Blaine pour some of the lotion into his hands. "Sir?"

Blaine gently began rubbing the lotion into Kurt's skin, wincing with him at the first touch. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I won't do it again. I promise." Kurt sighed, turning his head so he was facing towards Blaine.

"I know. Just relax. It's all over now, you are totally forgiven, everything is okay." Blaine reassured Kurt as his fingers worked the lotion into his skin, gently spreading his cheeks open to rub lotion into his spanked crack.

Blaine took his time, ensuring that every part of Kurt's spanked cheeks and thighs got a generous amount of lotion rubbed in before stopping. Kurt had stopped crying by this time and his breathing had returned to normal as he lay relaxed over Blaine's lap. Blaine closed the lotion and began to move a bit, hinting to Kurt that he could get up.

Kurt let out a small whine as Blaine moved, not wanting to get up. Blaine stopped moving at the sound and resumed rubbing circles into Kurt's back. "You okay, babe?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered after a bried moment of consideration. "Can we just stay like this for a while though?"

"Of course. As long as you want." Blaine agreed, a little relieved that Kurt still wanted to be around him after that long spanking.

Slowly, Kurt began moving, squirming a bit and steadily moving his body down Blaine's lap until his head was resting on Blaine's legs. He sighed, snuggling against his thigh and looking up at Blaine with red-rimmed eyes. "Sir?"

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as he answered. "Yeah?"

Kurt hesitated a moment before answering. "Fifteen minutes is a really long time."

"I know. Please remember that." Blaine pleaded with Kurt.

"I don't think I'll be forgetting soon. It's going to be weeks before I can sit again." Kurt moved to reach back and rub but was stopped by the bindings on his hands. He looked down at them with a pout.

"Here. Let me get those off for you." Blaine offered, reaching down to untie the scarf.

Kurt pulled his hands away, biting his lip. Blaine stopped and waited for Kurt to speak. "Can I-can I keep it on for a little longer?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it briefly before returning to running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Sure. You let me know when you're ready."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered quietly before closing his eyes to rest on Blaine's lap. Blaine smiled down at Kurt, his fingers gently petting Kurt's hair as Kurt rested.

AN: So there we go. Fifteen minute spanking. I hope it was okay. I'm posting it today as a consolation prize for those of you who tried to get tickets to see Darren Criss and couldn't. I know I couldn't so I need the pick-me-up too. Review, make my day a little better.


	16. Birthday

AN: Prompt is birthday spanking. I apologize for it's shortness.

Birthday

"And your family is landing in three hours so we should probably get up and clean up a little bit." Blaine reached over and patted Kurt on the back, laughing when Kurt tried to burrow into the bed.

"Too much sex. Can't move." Kurt moaned, sprawled out naked next to Blaine.

Blaine sat up and eyed his boyfriend contemplating for a moment. "Well, we do have one piece of business we need to take care of before our apartment is invaded by the family."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, raising an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Birthday spanking." Blaine grinned, placing a hand firmly on the small of Kurt's back as he knelt next to him.

Kurt groaned, burying his face back down in the bed below. "Fine. Be gentle though. You've already done enough damage to that butt today."

Blaine smiled to himself, reminiscing about the sex they had already had. "Yeah. I'll be gentle. Ready?"

Kurt nodded, flinching at the first swat only to relax at how gentle it was. "One." Blaine counted.

He landed another light swat, counting again, slowly working his way down Kurt's cheeks and gently warming them under his hand. Kurt squirmed underneath, not from the pain but from the pleasure that was going through him at the swats. His cock twitched, unable to get hard again so soon after the morning of sex he and Blaine had shared after breakfast in bed. He relaxed into the swats, widening his legs and arching his hips up to give Blaine better access.

Blaine reached the final one and landed it a bit harder. "Twenty. Happy birthday!"

"You forgot the one to grow on." Kurt mumbled, wriggling his hips a bit under Blaine's hand that was resting on his pinkened cheeks.

Blaine laughed. "You're right. Let me just add that on." He raised his hand and brought it down, giving this one a little more wrist action than previous ones, making Kurt bite back a moan at the sting.

"We good now?" Blaine asked, rubbing gently at Kurt's cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm still not ready to get up and clean. Not fair on my birthday." Kurt turned to pout at Blaine.

Shaking his head, Blaine got up from the bed and pulled Kurt with him. "Clean up with me now and then when we shower later, I'll give you a blowjob."

"Birthday blowjob?" Kurt asked with a grin, pulling on the pajamas he had thrown off earlier.

"Sure." Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a quick kiss before swatting him on the butt as he ushered him out of the bedroom.

AN: Sorry it's short. Busy weekend and I couldn't write at all. I'll update again Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe something with a bit more length.


	17. Definition

AN: Prompt is Kurt and Blaine talking about their relationship.

Definition

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair as Kurt knelt in front of him, resting his head against Blaine's knee. "Next time it means real trouble okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, relieved he had gotten off with just corner time for his missing assignment. Since he had asked Blaine to keep an eye on his schooling, he had gotten much better about taking note of when things were due. It was only because of this that Blaine was lenient when Kurt admitted to having not turned in an assignment the day before.

"Good boy." Blaine said, petting Kurt's hair gently as they relaxed in their living room.

Kurt sighed contentedly, leaning even more against Blaine. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"What are we?" Kurt asked, turning so he could look up at Blaine comfortably.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is this the part where you break up with me? Because I thought we were boyfriends and pretty happy with that."

Kurt snorted. "I know that. Yes, on our nice, fluffy, PG-rated side, we are boyfriends and partners all the way. But I mean, how do you define our less "children-friendly" side?"

Blaine hummed in thought for a minute, thinking on the question. "I'm not really sure. I've never thought much about it."

Kurt huffed. "Of course you haven't."

"Hey, what do we need a definition for? We're Kurt and Blaine. It's enough for me." Blaine defended, tugging gently at Kurt's hair.

"It's enough for me too. Obviously I am totally happy with being Kurt and Blaine. But I don't know how to think of you when we're doing certain things." Kurt struggled, trying to word it in a way that would make sense to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him up onto the couch next to him, tucking his own legs under him so he could turn to look at Kurt. Kurt mirrored him and waited for Blaine to speak. Blaine tried to gather his thoughts in a coherent manner before he spoke. "I don't have an answer for you. You've seen the websites I've looked at in relation to the whole spanking thing and I wouldn't want us to go by any of those terms. Head of household is a little outdated isn't it?"

"Rather Big Brother like actually." Kurt responded, grinning as he teased Blaine about his favorite summer show.

"Hush you." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt before continuing. "Anyways, that doesn't really apply to us. And if you look more towards the kinky sex side of what we do, I don't think master really applies here. You are hardly a slave and I wouldn't want you to be one."

"So what am I?" Kurt asked, curious about how Blaine viewed him.

Blaine grinned. "Well, you are the most loveable brat out there, absolutely incorrigible."

"Ooh, look at the big words. Working that vocab babe?" Kurt teased.

"Point proven." Blaine gave Kurt an amused look. "It's not a perfect term and it certainly doesn't apply all the time, but I think of you as my sub. Especially when you go into that state where you're perfectly content to just do what I say and submit to me."

"Sub huh?" Kurt gave Blaine a smile. "I can work with that. So does that make you my dom?"

"You good with that?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "A real dom wouldn't have to ask."

Blaine gave Kurt a predatory grin before quickly standing and scooping Kurt up and over his shoulder. "Well then, I take back my question. And now, let's see if I can find a better use for that mouth of yours than your sarcastic comments."

Kurt laughed as Blaine carried him to the bedroom, feeling Blaine's hand holding him in place use the opportunity to fondle his prominently displayed butt. His conversation had ended up even better than he'd expected. He knew Blaine wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to take control and dominate him after talking about it.

AN: Yes, Kurt is a manipulative little brat. I wasn't even thinking that and then I got to the end and he insisted. Darn characters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will have smut or spanking, I promise. I keep cutting off just before the good stuff. Next update will be sometime this weekend.


	18. Asking

AN: Prompt is Kurt feeling guilty for something and Blaine spanking the guilt out of him. They are in their mid to late 20's in this one.

Asking

Blaine walked into the room to see Kurt sitting on the couch, head in his hands. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Kurt sighed as he looked up. "I had to fire Rick today."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "I had no other choice. He lost our account with that woman from that Paris boutique I was telling you about. He put her on hold and left her on the phone for over ten minutes before remembering to stop flirting and start working again."

Blaine could hear the frustration in Kurt's voice. He had given this kid so many chances in the past few months. Kurt had progressed quickly up the Vogue chain after graduating and had hired Rick as his first intern, the job Kurt himself had started out at. "It sounds like you had to do it."

"I did. But it's still hard. He was devastated." Kurt moaned, putting his head back in his hands.

Blaine let Kurt wallow for a few moments before he started speaking. "I'm sure it wasn't at all easy for you to do that. And I'm sure he was devastated. But it is in no way your fault. He got selected for one of the top fashion internships in the world and he blew it off. If he wasn't capable of doing his job, that isn't your fault. And you were right to let him go."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine from the side of his eyes. "I know all this. But I still feel terrible."

"Want me to take care of it?" Blaine offered, sensing where Kurt was going with this. After so many years together, he could tell what Kurt was heading towards most of the time.

Kurt just nodded, letting Blaine pull him up and tug down the pajama pants he had changed into upon arriving home. Blaine pulled him over his lap, settling him comfortable over his lap, hand resting on Kurt's upturned cheeks. "You tell me when."

Kurt nodded once more, wincing as Blaine's hand came down on his bare cheeks. Blaine spanked steadily, focusing on one side for several swats before switching sides, listening to the sharp smack of the swats as the cheeks steadily pinkened under his hand.

Kurt lay gasping, body writhing as Blaine's hand landed on his sore cheeks. He moaned low, burying his face in the cushion below to block out his pleas for it to end. Only after a sudden raining of swats on his undercurve set his legs kicking did he start letting his tears fall.

He reached a hand back, covering his heated cheeks from more swats. "No more. Please, sir."

Blaine stopped at Kurt's gasps, letting his hand come down softly to grab the hand Kurt had thrown back, entangling their fingers together. "Better?"

Kurt nodded, his left hand wiping the tears falling down his cheeks. "Yeah. Thank you, sir."

Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's head, smiling softly as Kurt turned to look at him. "You're welcome."

Kurt knelt up next to Blaine, pulling his pants back into position over his pink cheeks. He gave Blaine a bashful grin. "Anything I can do to thank you?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's not-so-subtle looks down at his lap. "I think I'm good on that front, babe. How about you help me with dinner instead?"

Kurt sighed mournfully. "Hardly a fair trade but fine."

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt up from the couch and into a hug, only pulling back after he had given Kurt a hard kiss. "Come on. I think we have some pasta in the cupboard."

"Ooh, I can make my homemade sauce." Kurt said excitedly, following Blaine to the kitchen.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this one. Next update probably will be Wednesday. Review please.


	19. Swat

AN: Prompt is Kurt gives Blaine a spank, Blaine tickles back.

Swat

Blaine groaned, burying his face in the pillow more. "No."

"Come on, honey. We have to go." Kurt gently pushed Blaine, trying to get him out of the bed.

"Too early." Blaine protested, turning to give Kurt a bleary glare.

Kurt huffed. "I told you this would happen. This is why I didn't want to book the flight leaving at three in the morning. But no. You insisted that we buy this flight and that you'd be fine to get up."

"Shouldn't have listened." Blaine said, putting his face back in the pillows.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you will get out of that bed right now." Kurt protested, bringing a hand down with a smack onto Blaine's butt.

"Oww." Blaine moaned, reaching a hand back to rub as he knelt up to glare at Kurt. "What was that for?"

"For making me be the responsible one at three in the goddamn morning. Now get up, get dressed, and let's go." Kurt ordered before stomping out of the room.

Blaine slowly stretched out, moving into the bathroom to get ready and put the last of his toiletries in his bag. After brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face, Blaine felt decidedly more awake and ready to take on his boyfriend.

He went out to the living room and set his bag down with Kurt's and headed to the kitchen. Kurt handed him a cup of coffee, breathing deeply into his own cup. Blaine took a long gulp before setting his down, reaching over to grab Kurt's and set his down. Kurt gave him a questioningly look even as he let Blaine take the cup.

"So...you think you can spank me huh?" Blaine asked, moving further into Kurt's personal space, backing him up against the counter.

"Now, honey, let's not be hasty." Kurt protested, watching Blaine closely. "We wouldn't want to be late for our flight."

Blaine glanced lazily at the clock, smiling at Kurt as he responded. "Looks like we have a spare minute. Just the right amount of time."

Kurt raised his hands in defense even as Blaine's fingers began attacking his sides. "No, no, please. Blaine, it's too early." He gasped out between laughter as Blaine tickled him.

"This should wake you right up then." Blaine answered, pinning Kurt as he tickled him harder until Kurt was gasping for air and unable to plea for mercy any longer before stopping. Kurt wiped at his eyes, his other hand grabbing at Blaine's hands as though to prevent further assault.

Blaine made no move to continue, just waiting for Kurt to recover before leaning in to give him a kiss, laughing as he pulled away.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked, reaching over to grab his coffee once more, giving Blaine a mock glare over the cup.

Blaine grabbed his own and drained it quickly, setting it down in the sink before answering. "Our methods for how to wake each other up could use some work."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a sigh, finishing his own coffee and rinsing the two cups before leaving the room. "Your sense of humor could use some work too. Now come on. We are not missing this flight."

Blaine followed, still chuckling to himself at his own joke as Kurt shook his head, wondering how he had ended up with such a dork for a partner.

AN: I know the updates have been short lately. The prompts that are actually giving me ideas right now aren't long ones but short ones. Eventually I'll write longer ones again. Maybe. In the meantime, review anyways?


	20. Brat

AN: Prompt is Kurt getting called out for being a brat and getting upset. But the prompt kind of ran away from me. Hope the prompter enjoys anyways.

Brat

As they had gotten more settled into their lives after college, Kurt and Blaine had formed a small community of their own, all of whom had similar relationships to them. It was actually through Matthew that Kurt had started finding friends who were submissives, the two coworkers growing closer once the original animosity between them had faded.

It was just a few months after Kurt and Blaine had graduated from college. They were hosting a dinner party for their group of friends. Blaine had received numerous compliments on the meal, his culinary prowess having expanded quite a bit. Kurt was helping the guests find their coats, chatting with them as they began to move towards the door.

"Kurt, could you give me a hand with the leftovers?" Blaine called out from the kitchen.

Kurt laughed and teasingly called back. "You are a perfectly capable individual. I am sure you can handle a few dishes yourself."

He shared a grin with Matthew, listening as his boyfriend groaned. "Kurt."

"If you would excuse me, I think my boyfriend is having some issues." Kurt joked, moving away from the two couples still in the apartment.

As he walked away, he heard Nate, Jeremy's current boyfriend, whisper loudly. "What a little brat. It's a wonder he isn't constantly over Blaine's knee with that attitude. Honestly, he calls himself a submissive."

Kurt flushed, ducking his head as he went into the kitchen. He ignored the raised voices coming from outside the kitchen and stepped up to where Blaine was at the counter. "What did you need, sir?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, taking in the way he was shrinking in on himself. Teamed with his use of the word sir outside of a scene or punishment, Blaine knew to be concerned. "Hey, what's the matter sweetheart?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just trying to be good for you, sir."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "You're always good for me. Even when you are acting like a brat, you're good for me."

Kurt bit his lip when Blaine called him a brat. "I'm not too bratty, am I?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt fully, concerned. "What brought this on? I've been calling you a brat since we were teenagers."

"It's just, a good sub wouldn't talk to you like I do." Kurt folded his arms around himself.

"Since when have either of us ever followed what we are supposed to do? You are perfect for me just for being yourself and that includes your bratting out. Okay?" Blaine lifted Kurt's face up with a finger under his chin, waiting for a whispered yes, sir before giving him a quick kiss. "Now, why is this coming up now?"

Kurt sighed, glancing over towards the kitchen door. "It's just something Nate said."

"I see. Well, I'm going to have some words with Nate." Blaine gave Kurt a quick hug before heading out of the kitchen. Kurt resumed the packaging of the leftovers that Blaine had started, keeping a close ear on what was going on out in the living room. He turned to look at the door when he heard it open, giving Matthew a smile when he walked in.

"Hey. What's going on out there?" Kurt asked, a quiet murmur of conversation having taken over the louder voices.

"Nate is getting the lecture of a lifetime from Jeremy about politeness and decorum." Matthew shared a grin with Kurt, both of them having been on the receiving end of such lectures before. Neither of them were particularly fond of Nate so they were feeling a bit of pleasure at the idea.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Kurt commented airily, putting a Tupperware dish in the fridge.

"Indeed." Matthew agreed, both of them breaking into giggles at that. Once they sobered up a bit, Matthew spoke again. "You know he's wrong right?"

Kurt gave Matthew a questioning look as he continued with the dishes. Matthew sighed. "Nate is wrong. You are a brat, nobody is denying that, but you have it down to an art form. You never cross the line between teasing and real attitude."

"Well, not so often anymore but it does happen." Kurt joked, remembering a few times he had gone overboard with the bratting.

"Yes, well, probably no more often than you want it to." Matthew gave Kurt a knowing look, giving a nod at Kurt's blush at getting found out. "You forget, I'm a sub too and I have my own tendency to brat out. Alex is decidedly less tolerant of it than Blaine but that's just how our dynamic works. I know all the tricks for getting the dom to do what we want. I've been around the block a few more times than you have."

"Okay, gramps." Kurt interrupted, laughing at Matthew's indignant look.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response." He sniffed, both of them laughing only to be interrupted as the kitchen door opened once more and Nate walked in.

Matthew and Kurt exchanged a look before Kurt returned to the dishes, not planning to make this easy on Nate. He heard a throat clear behind him and turned around, sighing as he saw the doms enter the kitchen behind Nate. Now he'd have to be polite or risk getting in trouble himself.

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I'm not part of your relationship and I don't have the right to judge your dynamic." Nate said stiffly, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

Kurt took a look at the doms, noticing their collective stern poses behind the sub. He nodded. "Apology accepted so long as you come help me with these dishes." Waving a hand at the other three, he dismissed them. "You three go sit around and gossip or whatever it is you doms do when your better halves aren't around."

The three chuckled as they left the room, Blaine waiting for Kurt's reassuring nod before leaving. Nate shuffled his feet awkwardly as he looked from Matthew to Kurt. Kurt waited until he looked sufficiently nervous before gesturing to the dishes. "They won't clean themselves."

Nate walked over to the dishes and began washing them, stiffening as Kurt leaned past him to grab a dish towel and whisper in his ear. "And before you go around making comments about brats, you should try it for yourself. Be a little less stiff."

Nate murmured quietly back. "Like Jeremy would stand for that. I'd be in trouble before I could blink."

"That's half the fun." Kurt smirked, moving away from the sink to go wipe down the table.

Matthew leaned against the counter, looking over at Nate. "Now why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? You survived your first dinner party with us. Some of Jeremy's guests haven't even gotten that far."

"Has he brought a lot of guys over to meet you all?" Nate asked after a moment's pause, looking very insecure.

Matthew and Kurt looked at each other before Kurt answered. "Well, he's had a few. He's been looking for something but I don't think he was looking in the right places. Some of those boys he has brought over..." Kurt shook his head as he trailed off.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Well, let's just say that boys is an accurate description. Honestly, I felt like I should have been carding them at the door to make sure he wasn't breaking any laws dating them." Matthew answered. "It's nice that he's found someone who is a bit more mature. He didn't have the patience for those boys."

"You don't think I'm just another one in a long line of failures?"

Kurt placed a hand reassuringly on Nate's shoulder. "No. If anything, the lecture you got should be proof of that. He's never done that with any of the others, even when they were very deserving."

"Like that boy who tried to start a food fight?" Matthew teased.

Kurt groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm still trying to get that stain out."

Nate laughed at that, all three of them relaxing a bit and moving forward with the conversation. Eventually, the kitchen was cleaned and the guests left, leaving Kurt and Blaine to lie on the couch together, exhausted after a long night.

"So what did you think of Nate?" Blaine asked Kurt, his fingers running through Kurt's hair. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch, Kurt lounging sideways on the couch with his head in Blaine's lap.

"I think he might fit in perfectly." Kurt answered.

"Not upset with him for what he said?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. He's getting exactly what he wanted."

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look at that. "Let's just say that he knew exactly what kind of trouble he was getting into and he knew exactly how to get it."

Blaine chuckled at that. "Looks like there's another brat in the group."

"Yup." Kurt answered, laughing himself. It would be interesting to see just how well the new guy worked out.

AN: I don't even know where this came from. But I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to be better about updating more frequently. This past week was so busy, I didn't have time to write but next week will hopefully be better. Fingers crossed.


	21. Anger

AN: In all honesty, I wrote this for a prompt that I can no longer find. So I'm not entirely sure what prompt this was meant to fill. I hope someone enjoys it anyways.

Anger

"Don't say a word. I don't want to hear a thing from you for the rest of the night." Blaine angrily said, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt pleaded, flinching at the sound of the door.

Blaine gave him a heated glare. "No. Don't even fucking try. It's over. You ruined the night already. So go get changed and get to bed. Now."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, a few slowly trekking down his cheeks as he quietly walked over to the bedroom. He gently closed it behind him, letting himself give into his sobs as he sank down onto the bed in his clothes. He quieted quickly when the door flung open.

"I said to get changed and get into bed. There will be plenty of time for tears later." Blaine lectured, moving to his dresser. "I'm going to the gym. I am too pissed off to be around you right now."

Kurt nodded, not saying a word as he watched Blaine change and take off, the front door slamming shut behind him. Kurt changed slowly, barely holding in the sobs as he did so. In his pajamas, he turned off the light and slid under the covers, once more letting himself cry at the memory of Blaine's anger with him. He had really screwed this one up.

Blaine came back an hour later, a lot less pissed off and a lot more guilty. He quietly crept into the bedroom, heart breaking at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Tears had stained his face and he looked scared as he laid curled up in his sleep.

Blaine showered quickly and crawled into bed, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt sniffled, turning to bury his face in Blaine's chest. "'M sorry."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "I'm the one who's sorry. Just go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"'K." Kurt agreed, kissing the portion of Blaine's chest that was next to him before drifting back to sleep. Blaine sighed quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke to an empty bed. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom and then out to the kitchen. Kurt was waiting for him, a counter full of breakfast foods sitting out and a cup of coffee at Blaine's spot.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind.

Kurt didn't look at him, concentrating on the eggs in the pan in front of him. "It's an apology, sir."

Blaine pulled back from Kurt, taking the spatula from his hand and pushing him gently from the stove. "In that case, I'll finish this up. I owe you an apology myself."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Last night was all my fault. And I am so, so sorry about what I said. If I had had any idea that was the producer's wife..."

Blaine moved the eggs to the waiting plate before turning and grabbing Kurt's hands. "Hey, stop. Yes, you absolutely should not have been that rude to anyone, regardless of who it was. But you didn't know and I shouldn't have been so mad at you last night. You didn't deserve that."

"Yes, I did. I deserved so much worse. I ruined your chances with that producer." Kurt refused to meet Blaine's eyes, feeling the weight of his guilt heavily on him.

"If he doesn't pick me because of something you said to his wife, then I wouldn't want to work with him anyways because that is a level of unprofessionalism I won't tolerate. So no matter what happens, it's not your fault if the deal doesn't work out. Clear?" Blaine asked, shaking Kurt's hands in his to get him to look up.

Kurt did so reluctantly, eyes watering as he looked at Blaine. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. We will be having a discussion about your decision to be so disrespectful to someone but it has nothing to do with my work. Okay?" Blaine asked, wanting to be sure Kurt was clear.

Kurt sighed, his stomach already unknotting itself as the guilt would soon be alleviated. "Yes, sir."

Blaine grabbed a plate for Kurt as well as himself and put them together, giving Kurt generous portions of his favorites. He handed it to Kurt and gave him the order to eat, settling himself down to dig in on the delicious breakfast as well. Once they were done, both of their plates cleared, Blaine directed Kurt to go stand in the corner while he did the dishes.

"I want you to concentrate on the rule you broke and how you'll be getting a spanking for it soon. It's been a while since we've had to deal with disrespect like this and I'm going to make sure it's a long time before it happens again." Blaine lectured as he walked Kurt to the corner. He gave him a swat before moving away from him, heading to the kitchen to do the dishes and decide on what punishment he was going to give Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, placing his forehead on the wall in front of him as he mentally berated himself. Something about that woman had set him off like no one had since they left Ohio and he was going to pay for it. His cheeks clenched as he considered just what Blaine was going to be doing in just a short time.

And even though Blaine had said he shouldn't feel guilty about who the woman was, Kurt couldn't help it. If Blaine lost the deal because of him, Blaine would resent him forever. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Blaine finished up the dishes and leaned against the counter, considering what he was going to do. He opened the drawer beside him and pulled out the wooden spoon inside, contemplating it for a moment before nodding, resolved. He was just making his way out of the kitchen when his cell phone went off.

Kurt fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot. Blaine had finished the dishes ages ago and Kurt was growing tired of waiting. It was almost worst than the punishment itself. At long last, the door to the kitchen opened and Kurt listened as Blaine's foot steps grew closer.

Blaine turned Kurt around, a broad grin on his face. Kurt looked at him confused. "I just got a call. The deal is still on."

Kurt let out a startled laugh, clapping in excitement. "Oh my god, Blaine! This is so amazing!"

"Yes, yes it is." Blaine agreed smugly before pulling Kurt into his arms and jumping up and down with joy. "This is the most amazing thing ever!"

The two shared their excitement, laughing and clapping as Blaine told Kurt the full details of the deal. Eventually they sobered up and Blaine led Kurt over to the armless chair he had brought in the room. "Now you know I mean it when I say this spanking is for being disrespectful and has nothing to do with my career. Understood?"

Kurt felt his stomach twist nervously at realizing Blaine hadn't forgotten the punishment in all the excitement. He hadn't really wanted him to but now that it was time, he was dreading going over his lap. "Yes, sir."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I was very unhappy with how you acted last night. I think that was evident in my anger with you and I promise I'll try harder not to get that upset with you again. But you are in a lot of trouble for the disrespectful comments you were making. You haven't acted like that in a long time. What happened?"

Kurt sighed, shifting on his feet. "I don't know. She just rubbed me the wrong way and next thing I know, we're trading insults."

"Loudly." Blaine added, waiting for Kurt's nod before continuing. "Well, that's no excuse. There are going to be people you don't get along with and you need to find a way to deal with that other than insulting them. Because every time you do that, you will end up over my knee getting spanked hard."

"Yes, sir." Kurt said after swallowing hard, his throat dry.

"Good. Now I want you to pull your pants and underwear down to your knees and then bend over my lap." Blaine ordered, sitting back in the chair as he waited.

Kurt fumbled with his pajama pants for a moment, hesitating briefly before he pulled them and his underwear down in one quick motion. He nervously shuffled forward and bent, grateful when Blaine's hands came to help him get settled over Blaine's left knee. His nerves grew as Blaine's right knee came over his legs and locked him in place, especially when he saw what was waiting for him under the chair.

"Hand me the spoon." Blaine's voice sounded from above. Kurt reached out and grabbed it before reaching back to hand it to Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist, holding it back behind him as he grabbed the spoon. "I'm going to start. You think about how your actions last night got you here."

With those words, Blaine began cracking the spoon down fast, quickly setting Kurt's cheeks on fire. He could land the spanks much quicker than he could with the brush and he took full advantage of that, creating a surface sting that had Kurt bucking and yelping within the first minute. Still, Blaine continued, adding to the pink color that had started to spring up all over, directing most of his swats low, right across Kurt's tightly stretched crease.

Kurt pleaded with Blaine, gasping as the pain quickly overwhelmed him until all he could think about was the pain in his bottom and how he would never, ever do anything to get in trouble again. A string of words came out of him, mostly pleads and ouches along with a few apologies as the tears started to fall.

Blaine slowed down and began landing harder swats as he heard Kurt begin to cry. His cheeks were a bright pink all over with some darker colors beginning to flourish at the base of each cheek. He began focusing on one spot for several swats in a row, coloring it red before moving on. Kurt's legs fluttered and his pleads faded off as his apologies grew along with the tears.

Kurt slumped over Blaine's knee, sobbing as Blaine stopped the fast and stinging swats and began the slow, much more burning swats. By the time Blaine laid down the last set of swats all down Kurt's thighs and across his sit spot, Kurt couldn't feel the individual swats and instead just felt a raging inferno across his cheeks.

Blaine stopped and dropped the spoon, bringing his hand to rest gently on Kurt's cheeks. He felt the burn he had created there, heat radiating from the redness. He waited until Kurt's sobs began to fade before he raised his hand and brought it down with a hard spank, snapping his wrist at the end to give it more power. He continued to land these spanks, following Kurt's cheeks down and back up the other side, slowly spanking every area that the spoon had already set on fire.

Kurt had just begun to realize Blaine had stopped when he began again, the hand spanks landing on his aching skin much too hard to bear without crying out. Kurt let out his yelps, begging for Blaine to stop, insisting he was really and truly sorry and he would never do it again if sir would please just stop and oww, no more, please, sorry.

He devolved once more into wordless sobs and Blaine stopped for good this time, letting go of Kurt's wrist and maneuvering him so he was sitting up in Blaine's lap. Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder, trying to shift his weight from his spanked butt and thighs and finding himself unable to find a comfortable position to sit in.

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's butt, both to hold him in place and as a warning as he lectured him. "If you ever show that level of disrespect to someone again, I'll spank you just like this every night for however many nights it takes for you to understand that it is not acceptable. You are an adult now and you should know better."

Kurt nodded into the crook of Blaine's neck, letting out another sob as he agreed. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry."

Satisfied he had made his point, Blaine began gently rubbing Kurt's sore cheeks, his other hand helping Kurt to shift around and sit more on his side and less on his throbbing cheeks. "Okay. It's all over now. You took that well and you learned your lesson. We are all done with this and you are absolutely forgiven."

Kurt's tears gradually faded into just a sniffle as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He listened to Blaine's reassurances and let his heavy eyelids droop shut, slowly drifting to sleep after the ordeal of that spanking.

Blaine felt Kurt grow heavier and slowly stood up, carrying Kurt into the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and gently settled Kurt on the bed, climbing in behind him and tucking the blanket around both of them. They could both use a nap after that morning.

When they woke, the two would celebrate Blaine's career going so well after Blaine received a scolding from Kurt about his temper. He wasn't too upset though, completely understanding the anger since he had been just as upset with himself. He did let Blaine make it up to him with lunch and a movie before taking Blaine out for a congratulatory dinner.

AN: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update again potentially Friday.


	22. Tied Up

AN: Prompt is for Kurt to be tied up like he asked for in Journey to the End.

Tied Up

"There, all set." Blaine sat back on his heels, grinning satisfied at the sight of his boyfriend. "Now you can't move and you are completely open to me."

Kurt squirmed a bit in his bondage, his wrists and ankles bound together with a rope pulling each of his legs up and back, opening him completely to Blaine's stare. "You going to get on with it then?"

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, running a hand down the side of his leg. "I think I just want to look at you for a bit. The view is gorgeous."

Kurt blushed brightly at that, red trailing down his chest. His cock was hard and pressed against his stomach, his ass presented spread open for Blaine's eyes and hopefully cock at some point.

Blaine took his time watching Kurt, gently running a hand down his arms and legs whenever Kurt seemed to get tense. Finally, he began touching Kurt. With just one finger, he rubbed down the underside of Kurt's cock, pulling his finger back when Kurt bucked into the touch. "No." He gave Kurt's bare cheeks a smack for emphasis.

Kurt groaned, throwing his head back at that. He wasn't allowed to buck even though the feather-light touch that Blaine had just resumed was driving him wild. He couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips once more as Kurt's finger hit a particularly sensitive spot on the head of his cock.

Blaine gave Kurt two more spanks, gently rubbing at the pink spots created. "Be good now, Kurt. Or do you not want my cock in here?" He began gently rubbing at Kurt's already-lubed hole, not pressing in but just touching it.

Kurt wriggled a bit, feeling vulnerable at Blaine's steady touch on such a private area. "Please, Blaine."

"What, baby? You have to tell me what you want." Blaine said as he continued rubbing circles on Kurt's hole.

"Fuck me, please." Kurt begged, trying to push down on Blaine's finger and get him to start fucking him.

Blaine shook his head, pulling his hand away. "Naughty, naughty. It seems someone can't listen to instructions."

"Blaine." Kurt whined, trying to pull in his bonds for a moment before realizing he wasn't getting anywhere and pouting at Blaine. "Please stop teasing and just fuck me already."

"I can't do that until you have been properly punished for disobeying me." Blaine answered, bringing a hand down to pat at Kurt's cheeks. "I think once these have been turned a nice pink color, you'll be ready for me."

Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand came down with a smack, sending a feeling right from his cheeks to his groin. He panted and groaned as more swats came down, his cheeks quickly coloring as his cock began leaking pre-come at the sting.

Blaine rubbed at Kurt's cheeks after twenty swats, his other hand grabbing lube and rubbing on his cock to prepare. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, sir, please." Kurt begged, letting out a moan as Blaine lined up his cock and pushed into him.

Blaine's hips hit Kurt's cheeks and he stopped, waiting as Kurt adjusted around him. He then grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled back, pushing roughly back in with a snap of his hips. He set a harsh pace, listening as Kurt's whines increased in pitch, his hands clenching and unclenching at his ankles, unable to bring a hand down to jerk himself off despite how close he was to the edge.

Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's hips as he began groaning with his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer and closer. As he reached the edge, he reached down and grabbed Kurt's cock in hand, his thumb swiping over the top of it as his hand jerked Kurt off. Kurt came quickly, his come spilling onto Blaine's hand as he continued jerking him off until he was done. Blaine thrust forward a last time and came hard, his hand stilling on Kurt's cock as both of them lay panting in recovery.

Blaine finally recovered enough to fumble for the plug he had left on the nightstand, pulling out of Kurt and putting the plug in place to keep himself inside Kurt.

He grabbed a tissue and cleaned the both of them up as best he could before going to work on the ties holding Kurt in place. He helped Kurt unfold himself and rubbed his legs for a bit before laying down beside him and pulling him into his arms.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, a hand reaching back to rub at his still pink butt. "You didn't mention the spanking earlier."

Blaine grinned. "Well, I can't help it if pink is your color. I might need to keep it constantly like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, unable to hide his blush at the idea. "Whatever. I know I'm irresistible."

Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, yes you are."

AN: There you are. It's hard to write smut when it has been so long. Hope you all enjoyed.


	23. Public

AN: Prompt is Blaine punishing Kurt in public.

Public

Matthew had just brought the dinner out. Only the two couples were free tonight and Kurt was seriously regretting not canceling. It had been a long week at Vogue and he was ready to just go home and sleep the entire weekend. But Blaine had been really looking forward to going out so Kurt went along with it.

But the moment the meal hit the table, Kurt was done. "What in the world is this?" He asked incredulously.

"Kurt." Blaine said sternly, refraining from giving the food a look since he was in agreement with Kurt. Whatever it was that was on the plate in front of them, it didn't look edible. It was completely charred and covered in a green sauce.

Matthew blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's a family recipe. It didn't quite turn out the way it was supposed to."

"You mean it's not supposed to look like you dropped it in fire and left it there for a few hours? What a relief." Kurt reached over with his fork and poked at it.

Blaine gave Kurt a look before turning to give Matthew a smile. "It does look a bit...crispy. Did something happen?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I followed the instructions exactly but, well, clearly something went wrong."

Alex laughed and gave Matthew a hug. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We'll figure the recipe out some other time. For now, how about we just order in from the Chinese place down the street?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair. "Sure. Something I could have done at home without having to look at that mess but sure."

"Kurt, the next words out of your mouth had better be an apology unless you would like to spend the weekend facing the corner." Blaine lectured, embarrassed by the words coming from Kurt.

Kurt turned red, hands clenching tight as his eyes flooded with angry tears. He glared at Blaine as he bit out an apology. "I'm sorry."

Matthew caught the look between the two of them and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling him from the table. "It might be faster if we just run down to the restaurant. Back in a few."

Moments later, they heard the door click shut behind the couple and Kurt stood up, chair screeching on the floor. "I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me? I can't believe you. What was with that attitude?" Blaine stood to match Kurt, refusing to back down.

"Fuck my attitude and fuck you. I have a limit. And that limit stands when we are around other people and you crossed right over that. In front of my coworker, no less." Kurt breathed heavily, glaring at Blaine.

"Don't you say fuck you to me." Blaine lectured, pointing a finger at Kurt.

"You don't like that? Well, how about red? I'm so out of here right now." Kurt smacked Blaine's hand out of his face and started to storm out of the room.

Blaine tried to push down his anger when he heard Kurt safeword. Clearly, something was wrong here and he needed to get to the bottom of that before he pushed Kurt any further. "Wait."

"What?" Kurt growled, spinning around to face Blaine.

"Look, clearly I made a mistake here somewhere. Can we just drop the subject until we get home?" Blaine asked, hands up in a surrender gesture.

Kurt stood still for a few moments, taking some deep breaths to calm himself. "Fine. But we will be talking about this later."

"I'd expect nothing else." Blaine agreed, sitting back down at his spot at the table. Kurt sat next to him and they waited in silence for the other couple to return.

Blaine reached out after a few minutes, putting his hand over Kurt's. He jerked it back when Kurt pulled his hand away, giving a soft sigh. Kurt took in his defeated posture and reached over to grab Blaine's hand again, not meeting his gaze despite feeling his stare on his face. He might be softening but he wouldn't let Blaine off too much. Not yet.

The other couple returned and they ate dinner, the evening having a tension to it. They didn't linger after dinner, choosing to walk home right away in silence.

They reached the apartment and the two of them got ready for bed in mutual agreement, sitting cross-legged facing one another once they were in pajamas and teeth were brushed.

"You said I crossed your limit tonight. What limit was that?" Blaine started the conversation, reaching over to grab Kurt's hands.

Kurt had calmed quite a bit as the evening went on and grabbed Blaine's hands back, threading their fingers together as he answered. "I told you when we first started that you can't punish me in front of other people. But you did tonight. It might have just been a lecture but..."

"But what?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hands.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me tonight? To have my coworker hear my boyfriend lecture me, threaten to put me in the corner? I was mortified. I still am just thinking of it. I could barely get through dinner." Kurt responded, the embarrassment coloring his tone as he looked down at their intertwined hands while answering.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you so much." Blaine started.

"How did you think I'd feel having you talk to me like that in front of them?" Kurt interrupted, giving Blaine a look.

Blaine shook his head. "I guess I wasn't thinking of them as your coworker and his partner. I was thinking of them as a fellow dom and sub who wouldn't think much of it if I lectured you in front of them."

Kurt bit his lip, letting that sink in for a bit as he thought of how to respond. He let out a shaky breath. "I can see why you would think of them like that considering he isn't even your coworker. But even if it had been one of the other couples, what you did tonight would have crossed a line for me. I said no public punishments and that includes other doms and subs. Okay?"

Blaine nodded his head quickly. "Okay. I hear what you are saying and I won't do it again. I'm sorry that I crossed your limit tonight. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be okay with what I did and from now on, I will save any and all punishments for when we are alone."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Thank you. I accept your apology. And I apologize for the attitude I had at dinner earlier and for what I said to you while I was so angry. Even though it wasn't what I wanted to be doing tonight, I should have been more polite to our hosts and I'll apologize to them next time I see them."

Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips and gave his knuckles a kiss. "Thank you. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Kurt shook his head, giggling as Blaine pressed more kisses along his knuckles. "I'm good. Now would you stop that and kiss my mouth so I can return the favor?"

"Ooh, what a wonderful idea." Blaine agreed, dropping their hands and grabbing the back of Kurt's head to pull them closer for a kiss.

Kurt grinned. "Almost as good as my suggestion to look up couple's therapy techniques for us to use in conversation."

"Absolutely." Blaine laughed, giving Kurt another kiss before getting up from the bed to turn off the light for the night.

AN: I couldn't resist them slipping into such formal language during a disagreement. I kind of love that scene when they are in Miss Pillsbury's office and Kurt's like "I'm actively listening". I don't know why but it amuses me. Next update will be Thursday or Friday.


	24. Failing

AN: A little early. Prompt is Kurt failing a test and lying to Blaine about it.

Failing

"How was your day today?" Blaine asked, digging into the food in front of him.

Kurt twisted the pasta on his fork as he answered. "It was good. We managed to post a new segment about the spring line that comes out next week."

"That's great. Your name on the column?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, of course." Kurt scoffed, pretending to brush off his shoulder before laughing.

"And how was class?" Blaine asked after laughing along with Kurt.

"Oh school. How I do loathe thee." Kurt said melodramatically. "It was fine. How about you? How'd the paper go?"

"Oh, you know, another A." Blaine answered nonchalantly, grinning when Kurt leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "And what was that for?"

"For being so brilliant." Kurt answered, blushing lightly as he went back to eating.

The two finished up their meal and cleaned the kitchen, meeting up in the living room to curl up on the couch with their books. Kurt fidgeted a bit as his mind wandered. He had maybe been less than honest earlier. He had changed the subject quickly enough that Blaine hadn't asked for an elaboration on the use of the word fine. It was the first time in months he had gotten away with that word and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Blaine got up and walked into the bedroom, leaving Kurt alone in the living room. Kurt glanced over at his bag, knowing that just inside of there lay a test with a giant F circled on the top. School wasn't really fine at all.

Biting his lip, Kurt hesitated before getting up. He crossed the room and pulled the test out of his bag, staring at it forlornly. "What's that, babe?"

Kurt startled as Blaine walked into the room, going to sit back down on the couch. He sighed and crossed the room, kneeling down in front of Blaine and handing him the test. Blaine took it and watched as Kurt shrunk in on himself, head looking down at the floor. He glanced at the test and let out a sigh of his own. "Oh, sweetheart."

Kurt's eyes watered a bit as he heard Blaine's sympathetic tone, not a hint of sternness to be found. "I failed my econ midterm."

"Was the material too hard? You know you aren't in trouble just for failing a test. We'll see about finding you a tutor before the final, okay?" Blaine reassured Kurt, setting the test facedown on the table.

"I-yes, sir." Kurt cut off what he was going to say, just agreeing with Blaine even as his stomach twisted into knots.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's cheek and gently lifting his chin up.

"I'm sorry I lied to you earlier. When you asked how classes were and I said they were fine." Kurt elaborated, hoping to prod Blaine into some kind of action.

Blaine hummed, leaning back on the couch. "I forgot about that. I think, since you admitted it and didn't try to get away with lying, just a bit of corner time to remind you about how I don't like you using that word and evading questions."

Kurt agreed, letting Blaine lift him up and direct him into the corner. Blaine placed his hands on top of his head and left him to think in the corner as he went back to the couch.

Kurt listened as Blaine picked up his book and continued reading. His hands twisted in his hair as he shifted from foot to foot, still feeling overwhelmingly guilty for continuing to hide the truth from Blaine. The nineteen minutes in the corner passed quickly and soon, Blaine called Kurt over to him.

Kurt once more knelt down in front of Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's knee as Blaine began stroking his hair. "Learn your lesson about saying things are fine when they aren't?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Kurt agreed, pushing his head into Blaine's hand.

"Good boy. All forgiven now. Do you want to continue reading?" Blaine asked, hand still gently petting Kurt.

Kurt shook his head lightly, resting more against Blaine. Blaine picked up his book and started reading it with one hand, the other continuing to run through Kurt's hair.

After a few minutes, Kurt worked up the courage to speak up again. "Sir?"

Blaine set the book down, giving Kurt his full undivided attention. "Yes?"

"I lied to you again." Kurt peeked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, not able to meet his stare head on.

Blaine gave an internal sigh, sitting up straighter on the couch and adopting a sterner gaze. "Care to elaborate?"

Kurt knelt up, no longer leaning on Blaine as he responded quietly. "I don't need a tutor. I just didn't study enough."

"So all the times you told me you were studying for the midterm?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as Kurt flushed.

"Technically, we deal with economic stuff at Vogue." Kurt hedged, wincing when Blaine reached out to grab his chin and lift his head up.

Blaine's eyes were steely as he lectured. "Do not give me attitude. Especially since we have talked about you letting Vogue interfere with your education in the past. In all honesty, I should make you quit your job there since you clearly can't be responsible."

"No!" Kurt gasped out. "Please don't, sir."

"I'm not going to. I don't have that kind of control over you and I don't want to either. But you can bet that unless you start learning some time management skills, you are going to be facing a lot of restrictions on how and when you can work." Blaine gave Kurt a pointed look. "Don't think I haven't noticed you bringing your work home with you. I know you like working there but your education is the priority, not that job."

"I'm sorry. It's just econ is so boring. I don't understand why I have to take it." Kurt whined softly.

Blaine sat back against the couch, considering what Kurt had said. Giving a decisive nod, he spoke. "Well that settles it then. In addition to the spanking you are going to get for lying to me multiple times about the test, you are also going to write a paper for me. I'm not going to deal with this for every single class in your major that you feel is a waste of time. So this weekend, you are going to go through the required classes for your major and write a paragraph for each class, elaborating on why it is necessary for your degree. And the next time you complain about a class, I'll have you copy that paragraph over and over until it gets through to you that just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it's not important. Are we clear?"

Kurt gulped, nodding his head quickly. His cheeks were clenched at the thought of the spanking he had coming and he was not looking forward to that paper this weekend. He had clearly messed up with using that excuse for not doing the work. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now I want you to get up and go grab me the brush. Then it'll be back here and over my knee." Blaine ordered, watching Kurt stand and scurry out of the room. He rubbed his forehead for a moment, pushing down all signs of frustration as Kurt came back in the room.

Kurt took in Blaine's stern face and slowly approached him. Blaine took the brush and set it down next to him before reaching to unbutton Kurt's pants. Kurt reached down to block his hands and Blaine lightly smacked his hand away. "Hands by your side. Now."

Kurt squirmed, his hands twisting helplessly at his sides as Blaine pushed his pants down to his ankles. He then hooked his fingers in Kurt's underwear and slowly pulled them down to his knees, grabbing Kurt's arm once they were down and pulling him over his lap.

Resting a hand briefly on Kurt's cheeks, he began spanking, medium swats landing all across the cheeks with the occasional stinger mixed in for emphasis as he lectured. "When you lie to me and hide things from me, it hurts our relationship. I won't stand for you hurting us and every time you try, you will be back over my knee getting your bare bottom spanked hard. Clear?"

Kurt gasped and twisted with every spank, the stingers seeming to land every few seconds. "Yes, sir."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and held him tightly as he started increasing the speed and force of each spank. "I don't want to have this discussion again. The little lies and half-truths, especially with regards to your education, are absolutely unacceptable."

"Sorry, please, so sorry." Kurt pleaded, his feet drumming on the couch as Blaine let loose a flurry of spanks on his sit spot. "Please, sir, I said sorry."

"I'm sure you are sorry. Sorry now that you are getting spanked like this. I'm sure you'll be even more sorry when I'm done here."

Blaine grabbed the brush and brought it down with a crack on the fullest part of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt shrieked and threw a hand back, crying softly. "No more, please."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pinned it to the small of his back as he continued landing spank after spank on Kurt's red cheeks. After the first hard one, he set about landing softer ones at a rapid speed, knowing that to Kurt they would all feel terrible but without causing any damage.

Kurt had tears falling quickly down his cheeks now, his face pressed into his left arm as he cried out. His body still reacted to every spank but he stopped pleading, just mentally hoping it would end soon as his butt was lit on fire.

Blaine landed a final volley to Kurt's sit spot, turning it a deep shade of red before stopping. He set the brush down and rested his hand gently on Kurt's burning butt.

Kurt's tears slowly faded as he became more aware of the spanking being over. He squirmed a little bit, trying to pull his hand back to his face only for Blaine to hold onto it. "Sir?"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt as he looked back at him, tears dried on his cheeks and eyes rimmed with red as he sniffled. Blaine gently patted the smoldering cheeks under his hand as he spoke. "I'm sure we won't need to have this discussion again any time soon right?"

Kurt shook his head, his cheeks clenched as even the light pats hurt on his well-spanked cheeks. "No, sir. I promise."

"Good. Because if we have to do this again, I will be adding restrictions to how much you can work at Vogue. I'm giving you ample warning now. If you don't get your priorities in order, I will do it for you and you won't appreciate that. Clear?"

Kurt nodded quickly, hoping fervently that Blaine wasn't about to start spanking him again. "Yes, sir."

Blaine stopped patting Kurt's cheeks. "Good. Now go grab the lotion."

Kurt didn't move for a moment, not registering what the order even meant. Blaine gave him a light smack in encouragement and watched as Kurt quickly got up and away from his hand, kicking off his pants and underwear before moving. Kurt grabbed the lotion and returned, giving it to Blaine before hesitating.

Blaine grabbed his arm and once more pulled him down and over his lap. He squirted some of the lotion on Kurt's butt and began rubbing it in as he quietly spoke. "Despite you lying to me earlier, I was very proud of you. You could have continued to lie and just let me think you didn't understand the material but you told me the truth. That's why I'm not making you wait for lotion. You deserved every bit of the spanking for lying but I think good behavior deserves a little reward."

Kurt moaned, spreading his legs a bit as the cool lotion soothed the fire in his cheeks. "Thank you, sir."

He arched into Blaine's touch, trying to get the hand to stray a little further into the crack it was tracing. Blaine finished rubbing the lotion into the cheeks and stopped touching him, instead rubbing his back comfortingly with his other hand. "None of that babe. You know the rule about punishment and sex."

Kurt sighed, resting his head on top of his arms. "Worth a try."

Blaine laughed at that, giving the back of Kurt's head a kiss. "You going to stay there all night?"

"A little longer, sir?" Kurt asked, turning to look back at Blaine. Blaine gave him a gentle smile.

"However long you want." Blaine agreed, reaching over to pick up his book again and reading it with one hand as the other continued to rub Kurt's back. Kurt settled in over his lap, closing his eyes and resting for a bit.

AN: At some point, I'm going to make a timeline and start putting the chapters on the timeline. There is some confusion about how progressed their relationship is that I think would be cleared up if stuff was in order. Sadly, my muse isn't going in order but in some weird timey wimey wibbly wobbly type order. Oh well. In the meantime, I'll try to drop hints in the chapter for where they are in life. Hope you enjoyed. Next update will be Sunday or Monday.


	25. Break

AN: Prompt was for the two of them to go on a break from the d/s thing and for Kurt to be the one to convince Blaine to go back.

Break

Kurt tried not to fidget as he waited for the front door to open. He wiped his palms nervously on his thighs and shifted his weight a bit as his feet started to fall asleep. It had been so long since he had last kneeled, he had forgotten how annoying it could get if he had to wait to long.

Still he waited. Blaine was due home any minute now and Kurt couldn't think of a better way to tell him he was wrong. About a month earlier, Blaine had sat him down on the couch and had spoken the words that had changed their relationship entirely.

"I think we need to stop doing the dom/sub thing." Blaine said gently, hands tight around Kurt's, waiting for his reaction.

Kurt shook his head incredulously. "What?"

"I don't think it's healthy anymore. I'm worried that you are using it just to work off unnecessary guilt and I don't want that for you. I want you to be able to deal with your guilt in a healthier, normal way." Blaine tried to explain.

"Normal? Since when the hell did we do normal?" Kurt asked angrily, wrenching his hands free from Blaine's.

"Kurt, please. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt glared at Blaine as he backed away towards the door. "Don't even give me that. Fine. You want normal? Enjoy normal. I'm going out. Don't wait up since I'm guessing there's no more curfew. And don't bother calling. I won't be picking up."

He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the apartment, leaving Blaine sitting alone on the couch, head in his hands.

Kurt ended up not going home that night. He stayed with Rachel under the guise of a movie marathon. When he returned the next morning, Blaine made no comment about his absence the night before or his attitude as he continued to give Blaine the cold shoulder.

Eventually, Kurt defrosted and the two began speaking and acting like a couple once more. The only difference was that Blaine was no longer acting like a dom and Kurt had no one to submit to. When they started having sex again just a couple weeks after the fight, it was hesitant and soft, leaving both of them feeling like they had just had sex for the first time and not at all like they were going on their seventh year as a couple.

It was now a month after Blaine's statement and Kurt had had enough. He was going to do whatever he could to get Blaine to realize that he was wrong and their relationship was not unhealthy.

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts, his mental rehearsals of what he was going to say ready as the door opened and Blaine stepped in, back to Kurt as he turned to lock the door behind him. "Kurt, you home?" Blaine called, turning to be greeted by the sight of Kurt on his knees in the middle of the living room. "Kurt?"

"Blaine. Can we talk?" Kurt greeted, watching as Blaine toed off his shoes before crossing the room to stand in front of Kurt.

"Of course we can. But why are you kneeling?" Blaine asked, resisting the temptation to reach down and stroke Kurt's hair.

Kurt gave Blaine a sheepish grin. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Blaine nodded slowly, looking around the room for a moment before sitting down on the floor in front of Kurt. "What's going on?"

"A month ago, we stopped the dom/sub portion of our relationship because you were afraid that it was unhealthy for me. Right?" Kurt began, looking to Blaine for confirmation.

"Right." Blaine agreed.

"I want to know why you think that." Kurt stated expectantly, watching Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he answered. "I felt that you were using the relationship as a way to relieve guilt. Guilt that you didn't deserve. I wanted you to deal with guilt in a more healthy way, not by having it punished out of you."

Kurt nodded. "In some instances, you may be right. I've had a month to think about our relationship and there have definitely been times in the past that I have asked you to punish me because I was feeling guilty."

"Okay." Blaine gestured for Kurt to go on as he stopped for a moment.

Kurt sighed, gathering his thoughts for a moment before continuing. "But you are missing something important here. While guilt was a motivator sometimes, it was never the main reason I wanted you to punish me. I wanted it because it showed me that someone cared enough about what I was doing to call me out for it."

Blaine was silent, not sure what to say or what Kurt was looking for. Luckily for him, Kurt just continued talking, trying to combat any potential arguments Blaine might have.

"There aren't many people in my life who will do that. When we first started this, my dad would occasionally but it's not like he was around enough or even noticed enough to be able to call me out. And my supervisors at work will occasionally chew me out for something work-related and it's nice to know that safety net is there so I don't cross boundaries. But in my day-to-day life, you're the only one who cares enough. And I want you to continue punishing me and dominating me because you care."

Blaine's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. "I-I don't know what to say here. I'm confused, Kurt. Really confused. I don't want to continue doing this if it's not healthy for you."

"Sweetheart, you've been confused since the beginning. This isn't something I need from you. I can live without it. Just like you can live without it. But I want it. I want this from you so please, can we stop with the annoying vanilla lifestyle and get back to being us again?"

Blaine laughed at that last plea, hesitating a bit as he met Kurt's eyes. After what felt like an eternity to Kurt of deep thinking on Blaine's side, he nodded. "Okay."

"Really?" Kurt asked excitedly, bouncing a bit on his knees.

"Really." Blaine agreed, laughing as Kurt leaned forward to kiss him happily.

Kurt stood up, joints popping a bit. He pulled Blaine up with him and started dragging him to the bedroom. "Let's get a move on. We have a month worth of sex to make up for and I want all of it."

Blaine pulled Kurt back, forcing him to stop and pressing him against the wall. "You want all of it, hmm?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded at Blaine's dark tone. "Yes, sir."

"Think you can handle it?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a harsh kiss and ending with a nip at his lips.

"I'll damn well try." Kurt answered, causing Blaine to crack and laugh, this time being the one to pull Kurt to the bedroom. They had more to talk about but they could get around to that later. Much later.

AN: It's a little different than normal. I didn't switch perspectives like normal. It was weird for me to write, not going to lie. Let me know what you thought of it. Next update will be Wednesday or Thursday.


	26. Reconnection Sex

AN: Because the last chapter needed some sex. Read chapter 25 first as they follow one after another.

Reconnection Sex

Blaine pushed Kurt into the bedroom, giving orders as he did so. "Strip and then get on your hands and knees on the bed. Now." He gave Kurt a slap on the butt to get him moving.

Kurt quickly stripped his clothes and got in position, watching Blaine as he pulled lube out of the nightstand. Blaine walked around behind Kurt and stripped off his own clothes, getting on the bed behind Kurt.

Stroking one of the cheeks in front of him for a moment, Blaine began slowly working his fingers into Kurt. Kurt moaned as Blaine started with two fingers, twisting them around inside of him. "Oh god."

"Hush." Blaine ordered, giving Kurt a spank with his other hand. "I don't want to hear any words from you. I won't take away your noises because I don't think you can help it. Moaning and whining as my fingers move around inside of you. You can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

Blaine pressed another finger in as he asked the question, causing Kurt to let out a loud moan, proving Blaine's point. He began quickly thrusting the fingers in and out of Kurt, brushing against his prostate every few strokes. Kurt groaned at this, hands clenching the bedding below him tightly. "That's what I thought. Does it feel good? Huh? Listen to you, you sound like you haven't been fucked in weeks. Let's see if I can help with that."

Blaine pulled his fingers out, causing Kurt to whine a bit and push back, seeking something. Blaine gave him another smack as his other hand worked to lube himself up. He lined up with Kurt and quickly pushed in. Kurt groaned, panting loudly as Blaine's hip hit his.

Blaine held still for a moment, waiting for Kurt to regain his breath before he began thrusting, slow and hard, into Kurt. His fingers gripped Kurt's hips tightly as he snapped his hips against Kurt. Kurt scrambled to get a better grip so he could stay in position as Blaine pounded into him.

Kurt's cock was hard and leaking, utterly neglected as Blaine slowly worked him close to the edge. He couldn't get his balance enough to jerk himself off. "Sir, please..."

Blaine gave Kurt two quick spanks even as he continued thrusting. "I said no words. Even if your voice does sound so pretty begging me. Let's see, what could you want? I'm already filling your hole up so it can't be that. Is it your cock? Do you want to come, baby?"

Kurt nodded, wriggling his hips in hopes of getting Blaine to do something. Blaine groaned at that, feeling himself get close to the edge. Just a few more thrusts and he would be there. He stopped moving, leaning down over Kurt to whisper in his ear. "Who said you were going to come at all today?"

Kurt groaned at that, feeling himself grow even harder at the words. His breath came out in little sobs as he waited for Blaine to do something.

"But since you've been mostly a good boy about staying quiet..." Blaine trailed off, letting his actions speak for him as he reached under Kurt and gripped his cock, smoothing his thumb over the top, rubbing his precome into his skin. He continued this action, listening as Kurt's whines and moans grew more and more frantic with each motion, moving his hips to continue fucking Kurt and working himself up to the edge.

With one final thrust, he came, spilling into Kurt. He gave Kurt one last rub and ordered him to come. "Now, babe. Come for me."

Kurt groaned loudly as he shot into Blaine's hand, collapsing onto his elbows as he came. They stayed there, panting for quite a bit, both of them needing to recover. Finally, Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt, carefully getting off the bed. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands of the lube and come on them. He returned to the bedroom to see Kurt still lying there, legs splayed and a satisfied look on his face.

Blaine grabbed a plug from the nightstand and slowly worked it into Kurt, holding his come in place. He then got on the bed and cuddled next to Kurt, feeling both of their hearts still pounding even after the recovery time.

"Think that was good enough reconnection sex?"

Kurt sighed, shifting a bit to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It'll do for now."

Blaine laughed at that, rubbing Kurt's back gently as they both settled in for a small nap.

AN: Everyone happy now? :D I didn't have time to write it yesterday but last night's chapter was begging for some smut so I hope you enjoyed it.


	27. Burt

AN: Prompt was about wanting a follow-up with Burt. There might be future ones along the same lines but for now, enjoy this.

Burt

"It was good visiting you, bud." Burt said as he squeezed Kurt tighter for a moment.

Kurt sniffled as he pulled back, discreetly wiping his eyes. "It was good seeing you. I'm sorry we couldn't make it out there for Thanksgiving this year."

Burt waved his hand at that. "Don't worry about it. More food for Carole and me."

"That's what I'm worried about." Kurt joked, giving his dad a shoulder nudge before looking at the clock with a sigh. "I have to get off to work. Blaine, are you sure you're good to go with him?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm good. Now get going before you're late."

Kurt nodded, giving his dad one more big hug before heading out the door with a quick peck on the cheek for Blaine.

Blaine picked up Burt's suitcase and gave him a smile. "Ready to head out?"

Burt grabbed the suitcase from Blaine and set it down, moving to pull out a chair from the table. "We have a few minutes and I have some questions for you. Sit down, son."

Blaine moved over to the table, flushing a bit at the term son. He gave Burt his eager look, ready to field any questions he might have.

"Tell me the truth, how has my son been?" Burt asked, leaning forward.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh at that, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "He's been good. You know him. Taking on more than he should as always but he's managing."

"He managing or are you managing for him?" Burt asked, pulling his cap off his head and inspecting it.

The two men steadfastly stopped themselves from making eye contact as Blaine answered. "I'm managing for him. He was having some issues with balancing school and Vogue. But he really has been doing much better."

Burt gave a small grin at that. "Knowing him, he was spending too much time at Vogue and not enough at school. He always has had a problem with doing things just because they are what you are supposed to do."

"Hadn't noticed." Blaine said dryly, making both of them chuckle a bit.

Burt put the cap back on his head and clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Sounds like everything is going well with him. How about you? How's your second year of college and work going?"

Blaine grinned. "It's been really great. New York is just...it's just perfect for both me and Kurt and everything about college is just a thousand times better than high school."

"You and him are just too big for Ohio. I always knew he'd go places. And since I met you, I knew you'd be right there with him. I'm glad he's got you around to help him." Burt stared at Blaine, making sure he could see how serious he was.

Blaine's eyes watered a bit and he blushed as he answered. "I couldn't be anywhere else."

"Good. Now how about we get to the airport so I can get on my flight? New York might be perfect for you two but it's just too loud for me." He stood up and grabbed one of his bags, continuing to talk as he walked out the door. "And why does it smell so bad everywhere you go?"

Blaine followed behind quickly, grabbing the second bag and his keys before heading out, listening to Burt talk about the downside of New York with half an ear. Burt just didn't get it. New York was perfect.

AN: Short, I know. I'm sorry about this. This week felt like it attacked me. So much drama everywhere plus there is a million things I have to do for work and I'm scrambling a bit. Hope you enjoyed the short piece to tide you over until Saturday or Sunday.


	28. Slipper

AN: Prompt is Kurt getting slippered bent over the couch.

Slipper

Blaine looked up from his laptop as Kurt walked in the door. "You're late."

Kurt groaned. "I know, I know. Sorry. One of the other interns dragged me into a conversation just as I was getting ready to leave."

Blaine sighed. "We have the curfew set for a reason, babe. You need to get home by then."

"It won't happen again. I promise." Kurt said, walking towards the kitchen to get food.

"I know it won't. Come here." Blaine set his laptop down on the coffee table and stood, gesturing Kurt to him.

Kurt froze, shaking his head at Blaine. "No. Come on, please? It was one time."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "It was one time? This is the third time this week. I didn't say anything the other times because it was only a few minutes. But you're half an hour late today."

Kurt dragged his feet as he reluctantly walked over to Blaine. He came to a stop in front of Blaine and gave him a pleading look. "I won't do it again."

Blaine sighed, stroking Kurt's cheek as he contemplated how to respond. "I'll give you a choice. Either you take a spanking with my hand that will go on until I think you have learned your lesson about being late home or I give you one spank for every minute that you are late every time you come home late."

"Just one per minute?" Kurt asked, brightening a bit at this suggestion. Thirty spanks compared with however many he normally got would be no big deal.

"With a slipper." Blaine amended, seeing in Kurt's eyes that one spank with his hand wouldn't be enough of a deterrent.

Kurt bit his lip, thinking about that. He had never actually gotten the slipper before. He looked down at where Blaine's pair sat innocently on the ground, trying to imagine how it would feel coming down on him. He still thought it sounded better than a regular spanking that would be sure to leave him in tears. "I'll take the slipper."

Blaine nodded. "Fine. I want you to pull your pants and underwear down and then bend over the arm of the couch."

Kurt glanced over in that direction for a moment, mentally preparing himself before moving over. He slowly worked the button on his pants, pushing them down quickly with his underwear before leaning over, feeling oddly vulnerable in this position.

Blaine picked up one of his slippers, testing it out on the palm of his hand. He grimaced at the sting, shaking his palm out as he walked over behind Kurt. He put his hand on Kurt's back and pushed him down a bit more, forcing his back to arch and present his butt better. He rested the slipper on Kurt's pale cheeks and calmly began to lecture as Kurt shifted under him. "We have agreed to the curfew and both of us are expected to follow it. I have been lenient lately and that's clearly my fault. From now on, each and every time you are late, you will be back in this position. Even if it is only a minute. Start planning out your commute better and managing your time or you'll be back like this every single night. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, cheeks clenching as he felt the slipper move away from his cheeks.

It came down with a thwack, stinging as it wrapped around Kurt's cheeks. Blaine brought down a second smack, overlapping where the first had hit in the middle to cover both cheeks completely. He moved down for the next two, layering them in the same way. He continued this pattern until he had covered halfway down Kurt's thighs.

Kurt's cheeks were a bright pink in color, slightly darker in the middle where the slipper was hitting each and every smack. Kurt's feet drummed against the floor a bit as he tried to work out some of the sting from the swats. Blaine moved back to the top and worked the same pattern down again, landing the smacks a bit harder this time.

Kurt bit back yelps, trying to refrain from reaching back to cover himself. The slipper wasn't heavy like the hairbrush but it stung in the same way. It just covered an even wider area with each swat, making it hard for Kurt not to cry out.

With only ten left, Blaine raised the slipper even higher, bringing it down with a flick of his wrist nice and low, covering the crease between bottom and thigh. He aimed all of the last swats to that area, alternating left and right. Kurt lay gasping, his eyes tearing up as a burn encompassed the sensitive sit spot.

Blaine stopped and set the slipper down on the floor, keeping a hand in place on Kurt's back to hold him in position. "Each and every time. There will be no excuses for being late from now on. Are we clear?"

Kurt nodded, wiping at his eyes as he waited for Blaine to let him up. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt's pants and underwear back up for him, being gentle with the pinkened cheeks. Clothes in place, he pulled Kurt into a hug, rubbing his back lightly as Kurt's head came to rest on his shoulder. "You all right?"

Kurt nodded, one hand reaching back to rub gently at his butt through his pants. "Yeah. That slipper hurts."

Blaine chuckled a bit. "I know. My hand is still stinging just from testing it."

"Serves you right." Kurt sniffed, smothering his laugh in Blaine's shoulder.

"Brat." Blaine said affectionately, giving Kurt's butt a little pat with his hand before pulling out of the hug. "Let's go see if we can find you some food, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand as he headed into the kitchen, his butt stinging as his pants rubbed against the spanked skin.

AN: Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Continue sending prompts my way. You never know which of them is going to stick and grow to a full story in my head. Next update is Wednesday.


	29. Tired

Prompt is Kurt and Blaine are in bed, Kurt's not tired but Blaine is. What will happen? Grumpy!Blaine is making a reappearance.

Tired

Kurt sighed as he rolled over on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Blaine had crawled under the covers and passed out, leaving Kurt to lie there bored out of his mind as he tried to sleep.

He rolled over again, turning to look at Blaine. He reached over and gently stroked Blaine's cheek, marveling at his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. Blaine twitched, reaching up to swat at the hand, mumbling incoherently. Kurt stifled a laugh at that, once more stroking his cheek.

Blaine grabbed the hand, opening one eye to glare at Kurt. "'M tired. Go sleep."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kurt whispered, giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"K. Night." Blaine mumbled, letting go of Kurt's hand and turning over, falling back to sleep in an instant.

Kurt flopped onto his back and rolled his eyes. He twiddled his fingers and stared up at the ceiling for a bit, turning over to face the other side of the room before deciding to try sleeping on his stomach. It was about the third rotation of him rolling completely over in bed that Blaine turned back over to glare at Kurt.

"Stop moving." He said grumpily.

"Sorry." Kurt apologized, going still. Blaine nodded and then shut his eyes, opening them once more about thirty seconds later.

"And now I can't sleep either. Dang it, Kurt." Blaine glared at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip. "Well, as long as neither of us can sleep..." He trailed off suggestively.

Blaine snorted. "Nice try but no. It's late, I've had a long week. It's sleep time."

Kurt groaned. "But Blaine..."

"No. Close your eyes, go to sleep. And stop waking me up. Sometimes this whole sharing a bed thing sucks." Blaine turned over, facing away from Kurt as he shut him down soundly.

Kurt's stomach clenched at that and he slowly turned over, trying to not move the bed so he didn't disturb Blaine as he rolled to face away from him. He curled up in a ball and wiped at his eyes, sniffling quietly. He cried as near to silently as he could for a couple minutes before he stiffened as he heard Blaine roll over again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him in tight.

Kurt shuddered and turned over, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm so annoying to sleep with. I'll stop bugging you."

Blaine sighed, rubbing Kurt's back comfortingly. "No, I'm sorry. You know how grumpy I can get when I'm tired. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just exhausted."

"I know. I'll be quiet so you can get some sleep." Kurt promised.

Blaine swiped his thumb across Kurt's cheeks to get rid of the tears there. "It's okay, sweetheart. How about we both get some sleep and in the morning, we can do something else with the bed? You've gotten about as much sleep as I have this past week."

Kurt sighed. "I've been trying to fall asleep for an hour now. It's just not working."

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head at the pout on Kurt's face. "Close your eyes and let's see if I can't help with that."

Kurt obediently shut his eyes, a smile growing on his lips when Blaine began singing. It wasn't the best bedtime song but Teenage Dream never failed to make him feel comfortable. He slowly drifted off, finally falling asleep with his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend and shut his own eyes, more than ready to go back to bed.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. I'll update again Friday.


	30. Danger Part 1

AN: Prompt is Kurt is at a bar and someone slips him something. This is part one of two. Part two will either be Saturday or Sunday.

Danger

Matthew kept his arm around Kurt, holding him up in a sitting position as he scrolled through Kurt's phone contacts, finally finding Blaine. He hit the call button and waited anxiously for Blaine to pick up.

A few moments later, Blaine's sleepy voice sounded through the phone. "Kurt? What's going on?"

"Blaine? This is Kurt's coworker, Matthew." Matthew said, trying not to sound too worried.

It apparently didn't work as Blaine's next words came across much more alert. "Matthew? Is Kurt all right? Why do you have his phone?"

Matthew jiggled his leg nervously as he answered. "Kurt is right here next to me. I-physically, he's okay. But I think someone slipped him something. He's not really...aware...right now."

Matthew heard a few swear words drift down the line and heard the sound of doors slamming. "I'm on my way now. Where are you?"

Matthew looked down at the bench he had settled on with Kurt right by the bar they had been at, celebrating some coworker's birthday. He gave Blaine directions and hung up, glancing at the time on the phone. He needed to call Alex soon to let him know he would be a bit later than expected.

About fifteen minutes later, a panting Blaine came running down the street in pajamas and a coat, hair much more disheveled than it had been the last time Matthew had seen him. Blaine skidded to a halt in front of Kurt, grabbing his hand and patting his cheek as he knelt down in front of him. "Kurt, can you hear me?"

Kurt grunted, head flopping to the other side and his body slipping a bit on the bench. Matthew pulled him up a bit, holding him up as Blaine turned to him. "What happened?"

He shook his head, flushing. Somehow, despite the kid being almost ten years younger, he had that same ability Alex had to make him feel like he was a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar. "We were out celebrating Jenna's birthday. Most of us were drinking but not Kurt. I swear."

"I know. I believe you. Kurt promised he wasn't going to drink anymore after that last time." Blaine said reassuringly, his eyes turning back to Kurt at the mention, rubbing his arms soothingly.

"Well, I guess someone gave him something or slipped him something because one minute, he's fine and the next, it's like he was fading and fading fast. I brought him out here for some air and he was so out of it. I asked if he had been drinking and he shook his head, said your name, and then fell asleep on my shoulder. The most I could get out of him was grunts. So I grabbed his phone and called you. I would have brought him home but I couldn't remember where I had dropped him off the last time." Matthew ended his ramble with a huff, biting his lip as he watched Blaine stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him. I can't even-" Blain cut off, shaking his head. "Just thank you."

"Of course. Do you want help getting him home?" Matthew asked.

"I'll call a cab. I'm going to take him to get checked out, just to make sure he didn't get slipped anything worse than whatever I'm thinking." Blaine stood up, finding his bearing for a moment before reaching down to pick Kurt up.

"I'll hail you a cab. They probably won't stop for you if they see you carrying someone." Matthew offered, standing.

"Right. Thanks." Blaine gave Matthew a tight smile.

Matthew nodded and stepped away, hesitating for a moment before turning around. "He's not going to be in trouble for tonight, is he?"

Blaine blinked. "What do you mean, in trouble?"

"Don't give me that. I saw the look you gave him last time and I can recognize a fellow sub. He really was being responsible tonight." Matthew stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Blaine spaced for a moment, shocked by that revelation from Kurt's coworker. He shook his head. "No, he's not in trouble for tonight. We might go over some bar safety rules but no real trouble."

"Right. Okay. I'll go get that cab for you then." Matthew nodded, turning and heading quickly to the street, raising his hand to signal a passing taxi. Blaine walked over, glancing worriedly at his incoherent boyfriend. He'd worry about the implications of Kurt's coworker knowing some other time. For now, he needed to make sure Kurt would be okay.

AN: Part two of this will be up Saturday or Sunday and will have some Kurt/Blaine fun times. Blaine needs some reassurances Kurt's okay after all. Review please.


	31. Danger Part Two

AN: Part two (of three) of someone slipping Kurt a roofie. Part three will be posted soon.

Danger Part Two

Blaine sighed heavily as he closed the door behind Kurt. Nine hours later, Kurt had finally been seen by a doctor and released after a urine test had been done. It came back saying Kurt had been slipped a roofie but with the effects already wearing off and the lack of alcohol in his system, the doctor hadn't been worried about any possible side-effects other than the sleepiness.

Blaine helped Kurt over to the bedroom, both of them slowly peeling their clothes off and slipping under the covers in just their boxers. Blaine grabbed Kurt and held him tightly, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held back, still a little shaken up by the events of the night. He couldn't remember anything that had happened after arriving at the club and ordering his soda. After that, it was all a blur until he became more aware as he sat in the emergency room with Blaine.

"You are never going to a Vogue party again." Blaine joked, only half kidding.

"Okay." Kurt agreed, giving a breathy laugh.

Blaine shook his head, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before responding again. "Seriously, you're two for two now. Definitely no more bars until you are 21."

Kurt sighed. "All the Vogue parties are in bars or clubs." Kurt protested half-heartedly, not really objecting that much.

"How did you even get into the bar?" Blaine asked, pulling back to give Kurt a look.

Kurt held his arm up. "They let anyone 18 and over in as long as they wear a wristband. I was only ordering Cokes."

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's hand and pulled it down between them, squeezing a bit. "I know. Matthew told me. I just, tonight could have gone so badly."

Kurt nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know. I don't...I don't understand how this could have happened. I watched my drink. Apparently not as well as I thought. I'm sorry."

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. And at least you are here now, safe and sound. Nothing happened and we should focus on that." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's hand, trying to calm Kurt down before he could think too deeply on the events of the night. As scary as it all had been, Kurt had been incredibly fortunate that nothing had happened to him while he was under the influence.

"Right." Kurt agreed shakily, biting his lip for a moment as he contemplated saying what was going through his head. "Blaine, can you do something for me?"

"Of course. What is it?" Blaine agreed, giving Kurt a loving smile as Kurt appeared to be working up the courage to speak.

"I need you to fuck me." Blaine looked shocked, not having expected that or the words that came out of Kurt's mouth next. "I want to feel you inside me, owning me, taking away any thoughts of what could have happened tonight. Please?"

Blaine hesitated. While he wanted to do that as much as Kurt wanted him to, he really really did, he had to make sure Kurt was really okay before he could do that. "After we nap, I'll do just that. But I want to make sure that drug isn't influencing your decision in any way. Okay?"

Kurt blushed, breaking eye contact with Blaine. "Can I get a plug then? I want to feel you in me in some way."

Blaine pushed down thoughts of his growing erection at those words and nodded. "I can do that."

He turned over and grabbed the lube and plug from the nightstand. He sat up and gently rolled Kurt onto his stomach before easing his boxers down. He put some lube on his fingers and began working Kurt open, slowly adding a second finger as Kurt's body melted into the bed. Gently twisting his fingers around to stretch Kurt a bit, Blaine grabbed the plug and put a good amount of lube on it, slowly switching it out with his fingers.

Blaine stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, washing his hands before grabbing a washcloth. He returned to the bed and wiped away the excess lube around the plug before pulling Kurt's boxers back up. He threw the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry basket and climbed back into bed.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and gave him a peaceful smile. "Thank you, sir."

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt into his arms. "Anything for you."

He held him tightly as they both drifted off, feeling much more in control of the situation now that he had at least slightly re-established his claim on Kurt.

AN: My browser history has to look pretty bad right now. I couldn't find a good website about roofies so I had to click on a lot of links. What people will think of that, I don't even want to know. Of course, considering what I write and read, I'm not even sure the roofies are the worst of it. I give up. Anyways, yes, there will be a part three later today maybe where that sex will happen. Review please. (Oh and I tried to post this all day Saturday but for some reason ff wasn't letting me onto my manage stories page. :(


	32. Danger Part Three

AN: The third and final part of this little saga. Enjoy.

Danger Part Three

Kurt woke slowly, feeling better than he had when they had first gone to bed. His body no longer felt so tired and he felt his mind was a lot clearer as well. Sadly, this clarity of mind meant that he was able to think more about what had happened last night and just where it could have ended up.

His mind raced into overdrive, going through various scenarios of assault, rape, and worse. He curled tightly under his covers, closing his eyes tightly to try and block out the images. He let out a breathy sob, biting his fist to keep it down so Blaine wouldn't hear him.

It appeared Blaine was on high alert though as he began to stir, reaching over in his half-awake state to find Kurt on the bed. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt responded, trying to keep any hint of distress out of his voice.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, sitting up to look at Kurt.

Kurt sniffled. "Nothing."

Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt, pulling him up and into his lap as he leaned against the headboard. "Don't give me that. Tell me the truth."

Kurt turned to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder, feeling safe in his arms. "What if Matthew hadn't noticed I was in trouble last night? I could be dead or hurt or-"

"Hey, stop that." Blaine interrupted quickly, hearing Kurt's sobs rising in his throat. "It could have been bad. But luckily it wasn't. You are okay, you are here where you belong, safe and sound in my arms. Okay?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder, still crying but not so desperately. "I'm never going out again."

Blaine gave a small laugh at that. "As much as I wish I could agree with that, both of us know that's not healthy. At some point, you will have to go back into the world. But maybe not to places like that bar."

"No bars. Not ever." Kurt agreed, wiping his face to get some of the tears off.

"Well, certainly no more unless I'm with you. I want to be able to keep an eye out for you too. As much as I am so fucking glad Matthew was there for you, I can't help but feel like I should have been with you last night." Blaine admitted, tightening his grip on Kurt. He didn't like that he hadn't been there to watch out for his boyfriend.

"You couldn't have known. Neither of us could have. But I think I definitely want you with me when I go out. I'd feel safer knowing you were there." Kurt reassured the both of them, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek before burying back into the crook of his neck.

"Me too, babe. Me too." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, waiting patiently for the last of his tears to finish up and enjoying having his boyfriend in his arms. "Now how about we go get some...well, lunch or dinner? It's pretty late already and neither of us has eaten."

Kurt shifted on Blaine's lap, feeling the plug press into him. "Before we do that, can we do something else first?"

"What's that?" Blaine asked, running his hand down Kurt's cheek.

Kurt bit his lip. "You said we could do something after we woke up."

"Oh." Blaine realized Kurt was referring to their conversation earlier. "You still want me to do that?"

Kurt nodded. "I want to feel you in me. Please?"

Blaine smiled. "That can definitely be arranged. Can you get those boxers off for me?"

Kurt moved off of Blaine's lap and shimmied out of his boxers, tossing them off the edge of the bed. He then reached and took the liberty of helping Blaine take off his boxers too. He blushed a bit at Blaine's laugh but knew Blaine appreciated the gesture by the way his eyes darkened. Blaine reached over and grabbed lube, pushing Kurt down on his back and kneeling between his legs.

Kurt watched as Blaine gently eased the plug out of him, setting it to the side. He then lubed his fingers, his eyes concentrated on Kurt's reaction as he slowly slid a finger in. Kurt squirmed under the finger, pushing at Blaine to do more. "The plug is the size of at least two fingers. Come on, Blaine."

"Hush, Kurt. I'll do this at my own pace or not at all." Blaine said sternly, taking the finger out as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt blushed and looked away from Blaine, his cock growing harder at Blaine's tone. "Sorry."

Blaine didn't say anything else, choosing instead to respond by continuing to finger Kurt. He progressed from one finger to two after a minute of slowly thrusts. The two fingers twisted around as Kurt moaned, feeling the occasional brush against his prostate.

Blaine added a third finger, causing Kurt to groan, finally feeling a stretch. Blaine spent what felt like ages at this point, slowly thrusting and working Kurt open.

Finally, far too much later, Blaine pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock, lining up to Kurt's entrance. He helped Kurt settle his legs on his shoulders to give him better access before he slowly pushed in. Kurt gasped loudly, hands gripping the bedding tightly. Blaine bottomed out and stopped for a moment, both of them needing to adjust to the tightness.

Finally, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and began thrusting, long and hard, insuring Kurt would feel it for a while later. He started slow but quickly picked up speed at Kurt's moans, both of them needing this to reestablish their connection.

Kurt brought a hand down to stroke himself as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. Blaine caught his hand and pushed it away, using his own hand to stroke Kurt as his thrusts slowed down to match the speed of the strokes.

Kurt moaned loudly, bucking into Blaine's hand as his thumb swiped over the tip of his cock. "So close."

"Not yet. Hold on." Blaine ordered, making it near impossible as his hand picked up speed along with his hips. He was close too and wanted to match Kurt's ending.

"Can't. Please, please, Blaine." Kurt pleaded, sweat glistening on his body as he saw black spots start to take over his vision.

Blaine gave one more snap of his hips, giving Kurt permission. "Come."

Both of them came hard, Blaine struggling to stay upright as Kurt tightened around his cock, milking his orgasm out of him. Kurt lay gasping for air, body sagging into the mattress as he recovered from his orgasm.

Blaine slowly pulled out and grabbed the plug, putting it back into Kurt. Kurt hissed as it went in, feeling oversensitive. Still, sex didn't feel the same anymore when it didn't end with Blaine trapping his come inside of him. Blaine eased his legs down, moving to the bathroom to wash up quickly before going back to the bed to collapse next to Kurt.

"Nap first, then dinner?" Kurt proposed, yawning as post-orgasm exhaustion hit him.

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt mumbled out, smiling as Blaine grabbed his hand even as he drifted back to sleep.

AN: Thus ends this arc. Hope you all enjoyed the talking and smut!


	33. The Monday After

Prompt: You had to be wondering how Kurt would react to Matthew knowing about him.

The Monday After

Kurt looked up from his papers as a shadow fell over his desk. "Oh, hey Matthew."

"Hey. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing." Matthew asked, giving Kurt such a searching look that Kurt blushed a bit under the stare.

"I'm good. Thank you for...well, everything on Friday. I'd be in a pretty bad place if it weren't for you." Kurt said, giving him a smile.

Matthew continued looking for a bit before giving a nod and smiling back. "Of course. Anyone would do the same. I'm just glad nothing happened."

"You and me both." Kurt agreed.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. I'm glad you're okay. Say hi to Blaine for me." Matthew departed from Kurt's desk area, wandering down the hall. Kurt shook his head at the odd conversation and went back to work.

That night after dinner, Kurt was curled up next to Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder as they both read a book when Kurt remembered. "Oh, Matthew says hi."

Blaine stiffened under him. "Right."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sitting up to look at Blaine properly.

Blaine bit his lip. "Now, you need to stay calm. And realize, I didn't keep this from you intentionally. I just forgot in everything that happened Friday."

Kurt was growing worried. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hands. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Right. Well, Matthew knows you're a sub." Blaine offered hesitantly, the end of the sentence rising up like a question.

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. He pulled his hands back from Blaine and stood up from the couch. "You told him?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, standing up to match Kurt. "No, he already knew. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to punish you for Friday."

"And what did you say?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine as though this was all his fault.

"I denied it at first but he said he could tell so I told him I wouldn't and he went and hailed the cab." Blaine waited, hoping his answer would be enough for Kurt.

"Damn it, Blaine! Deny, deny, deny. From now on, you tell nobody. I don't care if they guess. Fuck, I didn't think I'd have to actually specify that." Kurt cursed, pacing angrily around the living room.

"Hey, stop that." Blaine ordered, pointing to the carpet in front of him. "Come here. Now."

Kurt huffed, stomping over. "What?"

"I understand you are upset and from now on, I will deny as much as you ask. But you don't get to curse at me. Clear?" Blaine asked, making it clear he wasn't going to tolerate Kurt's attitude.

Kurt mumbled angrily under his breath, looking away from Blaine.

Blaine grabbed his chin and forced his gaze back to him. "I asked if that was clear."

"Crystal, sir." Kurt responded snidely.

"I can tell." Blaine shook his head. He grabbed Kurt by the back of his neck and marched him over to the corner, pressing his nose firmly into the corner. "Let's see if thinking about it for a bit can get it through. And unless you want to spend some time over my knee, I'd recommend not speaking until you've calmed down a bit."

Kurt's mouth snapped shut at that, having been ready to make an angry comment. He crossed his arms and glared into the corner, listening as Blaine walked away and sat back down on the couch. As he stood there, the wall blurring in front of him as he calmed down, he began thinking about how Blaine had answered his questions and how he had responded to Matthew. He rested his forehead on the wall as he realized what a mistake he had made.

Blaine kept an eye on Kurt as he stood in the corner, watching as the tension slowly flowed out of him. When he saw Kurt's shoulders completely relax and his head fall forward, he decided Kurt had had enough. "Kurt, come here."

Kurt turned around and shuffled over to Blaine, not looking up to make eye contact as he approached. When he was in front of Blaine, he knelt down, resting his chin on Blaine's knee. "I'm sorry, sir."

Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back, trailing his hand down to stroke Kurt's cheek reassuringly. "Forgiven, sweetheart. I know it was a huge shock to hear your coworker knew about us."

Kurt nodded. "And not just any coworker but that one. He's been mean to me since I first started, teasing me about my age and inexperience."

"I know." Blaine commiserated, trying to find a bright side. "But hey, at least he probably is getting in trouble for being rude to you with his boyfriend."

"What?" Kurt looked confused.

"You said he had a boyfriend right? I feel like you've ranted about how you couldn't believe anyone would date him before." Blaine teased.

"Yeah, Alex." Kurt said dismissively, getting to the important part. "But why would he be getting in trouble too?"

"I can't speak for all doms but I'd say most of us won't tolerate our subs being rude to anyone." Blaine said, confused as to why Kurt wasn't getting it.

"He's a sub?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I told you, didn't I?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "When did you say that? All you said was that he knew that I was. I was envisioning him teasing me endlessly about this but he can't do that if we're both in the same position."

"I thought I mentioned it. That's how he knew. When he brought you here a couple months ago, he could tell I was a dom by the way I looked at you, I guess. Said he could recognize a fellow sub too. At least, that's what he said on Friday." Blaine explained.

"He's known for months and hasn't said a word." Kurt said out loud, mostly to himself. He rested his head back on Blaine's knee, calming again as Blaine resumed stroking his hair. "I guess it doesn't matter that much then."

"It could even end up being a good thing." Blaine tried, laughing when Kurt gave him a look. He tugged gently at his hair. "It could be. You never know. Maybe one day, you two will be best friends and will share all sorts of stuff about your evil doms with each other."

"Highly unlikely." Kurt snorted.

"Well, at least you know the option is there if you want it. I'm kind of glad to know that there is someone around here who knows about us and can maybe be a source of information if we need it." Blaine mused.

"I suppose." Kurt agreed, thinking to himself it would never happen. "Now enough about him. Let's just spend our time together focused on us."

"Works for me." Blaine agreed, bending down to press a kiss to the top of Kurt's head before continuing to stroke his hair.

AN: I think that is the last of this story arc. Fairly certain anyways. Let me know what you thought! (Also, I don't know when the next update will be. I have some family stuff coming up this weekend so it depends how that goes.)


	34. Do It Yourself

AN: Prompts included are a return of the diaper position and Kurt being disrespectful and cussing.

Do It Yourself

Kurt shut the door to the fridge with a bit of excessive force, glad that it was finally clean and he could stop scrubbing. There had been a series of power outages in their neighborhood, resulting in about half the stuff in the fridge going bad, including an unidentifiable fruit that had leaked all over the bottom shelf.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, watching Kurt as he stalked over to the door to the kitchen. He'd been in quite the mood since their electricity had come on at four that morning, waking them up with all the lights and noises. He was feeling just as tired but there was still their normal weekend chores to be done, power outage or not.

"Do you want to start a grocery list so we can replace what you had to throw out?" Blaine asked from the sink, finishing the dishes leftover from their breakfast.

"Do it yourself." Kurt grumbled, leaving the kitchen. Blaine heard the bedroom door slam shut a few seconds later. Rolling his eyes at the dramatics, Blaine returned to the dishes.

A few minutes later, he was finished up and had put the dishes away. He headed over to the bedroom to find Kurt had curled back under the blankets. Judging by the tense look of his shoulders, he hadn't quite made it to sleep.

"Sit up. We need to have a talk." Blaine ordered.

He heard a mumbled no from within the pillows. He stepped closer to the bed. "Now, Kurt."

A murmur escaped from the pillow, sounding very close to "Fuck you". Blaine clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath before responding. "You have 'til three. One."

Kurt didn't move.

"Two."

A slight movement at that."

"Three."

Kurt moved to put the pillow over his head. Blaine took advantage of his hands being away from the blanket to pull it off of him. He then grabbed the waistband of his pajamas and pulled them swiftly to his ankles.

Kurt pushed the pillow away from him, reaching down to cover himself up. "Blaine!"

"You were warned." Blaine said as he tried to maneuver Kurt onto his front.

"Wait, please. Stop." Kurt pleaded, fighting against Blaine's hands.

Blaine stopped. "Either turn over right now or I can give you the spanking you have coming with your legs up."

"I don't want a spanking. Please, I'll stop." Kurt asked, pouting up at Blaine. He also didn't turn over.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure you will. And since you've made your choice, I guess I'll start now."

He grabbed Kurt's legs and pulled them up, tucking them under his arm as he prepared Kurt for the spanking. Kurt moaned, burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment at being so exposed. Blaine raised his hand up and brought it down with a crack on the tightly stretched skin. Kurt screeched, wriggling the small amount he was able. Blaine landed another smack down, just as hard on the same spot.

"If you want to act like a brat, I will treat you like one." Blaine landed another swat, sharp and painful in the same spot, turning the skin between butt and thighs and shade of red. "You feel like acting like a brat anymore?"

Kurt yelped as another swat came down in the same spot. He had only gotten a few spanks, but combined with this position and being able to see the disappointment in Blaine's face as he spanked him made it harder to handle. "I wont, sir. Please, I promise."

"I want to believe that." Blaine landed another spank, watching the same spot grow ever darker in color. "But you've promised me before, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry." Kurt began crying, gasping as another swat came down. His skin felt like it was on fire just from these few swats. Blaine wasn't holding back and all of them were falling, without fail, on tightly stretched, super sensitive skin.

Blaine finished up at that, giving Kurt a few more of the same spanks to round the total up to ten before stopping. He let Kurt's legs drop back down to the bed and pushed him towards the center of the bed, climbing in next to him and curling up behind him.

"I got the same amount of sleep you did last night. I'm not going around saying fuck you to you, am I?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's side soothingly even as he lectured.

"No, sir." Kurt said, burying his face in a pillow as Blaine's lecture washed over him, making him feel embarrassed by how he had been acting.

"It's immature. And quite frankly, I thought we were past this. It's been a while since you had a real and proper brat attack, hasn't it?" Blaine mused out loud a bit, thinking back. It had been back when they were still in their last year of college so it had been at least two years now.

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, kicking himself for going back to that behavior. Something about today had just pushed him past his limit and all of the carefully constructed control he had grown over the years, and the many, many spankings that had sparked that control, had crumbled.

"I'm hoping this was a one-off and we aren't going to be going back to that phase where every day, I have to spank you. Because I will do it for you, but I know it's not what you want for yourself." Blaine pulled Kurt tighter into his arms as Kurt turned over to face him, causing a wince as Kurt's butt hit the bed.

"It's really, really not. I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what happened today. It wasn't even anything in particular that was that bad. I just-I don't know, cracked, I guess." Kurt tried to explain to Blaine as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, it was nothing quite like the last one. No full out yelling as you cussed me out this time, complete with foot stomping and arm crossing, so I'd say it's not as bad as it could be." Blaine teased Kurt, reminding him of what he privately referred to as 'The Great Brat Attack of 2015'.

Kurt blushed. "No, nothing quite on that level. I'm afraid I just don't have that flair for dramatics anymore."

"Indeed." Blaine agreed, laughing. "Your little snark in the kitchen was way below par. I'm only giving it a five out of ten."

"What, my storm out doesn't warrant a six?" Kurt asked.

"Hey now. No questioning the judge. You're going to have to live with the five."

Kurt sighed. "Somehow I'll get through."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as they both settled down. "Now, are you ready to go work on the grocery list?"

"Yeah. I suppose I can do that." Kurt agreed, both of them slowly getting up from the bed. Kurt shifted so he wasn't putting too much pressure on his butt, the skin still a bright red.

They walked into the kitchen and Blaine set a pad of paper and a pen down at the table. "You sit down and try to remember what expired. I'll call out anything we are low on in the cupboard."

Kurt eyed the chair before tentatively sitting in it. He gave Blaine a pleading look as he squirmed. Blaine had aimed quite deliberately at his sit spot. "Can I please stand, sir?"

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "Once you have written ten things that we need down, you can stand to finish. I'd make you sit the whole time to make sure that spanking got through to you but you asked so nicely and I think you've gotten the message, I'll let you off.

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, picking up the pen. He quickly wrote down several things he could think of that they needed to replace. It only took a short time for him to come up with ten items and he stood quickly, sheepishly rubbing his butt through his pants before returning to writing the list. At the counter this time.

AN: A little more aged. It's kind of fun to play with their ages and see where they are at. I go into each chapter differently. This one, I didn't know how old they were until Blaine is expressing his surprise at Kurt bratting out again. These characters. They're taking over my writing. Anyways, review. I'll hopefully update some time next week. If the family thing gives me spare time anyways.


	35. Visit Home

AN: Prompt is sort of Kurt finding out about Burt's cancer.

Visit Home

Blaine cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Kurt. "I think we are going to go take a walk. Get some fresh air. It was a long flight."

Burt nodded, watching Blaine grab Kurt's hand and tug him out of the seat, the front door closing shut behind them a few moments later. He shook his head and gave Carole a tired smile, reaching to start clearing the dishes from the table.

Kurt let Blaine drag him down the street to the playground, empty of people as a result of the previous night's snowfall.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked angrily, pulling his hand from Blaine's grip.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing. Why are you acting like that to your father?"

"Acting like what?" Kurt crossed his arms, glaring at Blaine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The attitude you have had since our flight got in earlier, the little comments about how he looks and everything. What the hell is going on?" Blaine stood as tall as he could, giving Kurt his best look.

Kurt dropped his gaze and stared resentfully at the ground. "He's hiding something from me. I can tell. He looks pale and his clothes are so much looser than they were even at Thanksgiving. Something is wrong and he won't tell me what."

"So you decided acting like a brat would get him to talk to you? I have to say, I don't think your plan is working." Blaine commented coolly, continuing to stare Kurt down.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, knowing Blaine was telling the truth. "I know. But what else could I do?" He whined.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's chin, lifting his head up. "Drop the whine. And drop the attitude. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, eyes dropping as Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, sir." He quietly whispered, sighing when Blaine's hand moved away from his chin, letting him once again look down at the ground, arms wrapped around himself.

Blaine gave a sigh of his own, taking in the sight of his boyfriend in front of him. He pulled him into a hug, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck firmly. "It will be okay. Whatever your dad is hiding, he'll tell you in his own time and you have to respect that. And I swear, if you start acting like you were earlier again, I'll get some of that spanking cream and put it on you, wash your mouth out with soap, and stand you in the corner until you can start behaving appropriately again. Don't test me. Just because we aren't at home doesn't mean I can't punish you. Understood?"

Kurt shivered, the threat both reassuring and terrifying all at once. He nodded, biting his lip as Blaine's hand squeezed the back of his neck.

"Verbal responses. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine continued to hold him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

After a minute, Blaine began speaking, much more gently than before. "I know you're scared. That's why you are acting like this. But babe, if something is wrong, the last thing either of us wants is for you to be regretting the attitude you've been having. Have a good visit with him, just in case."

Kurt sniffled, burying his face in Blaine's neck. "I will. It's just, he's been hiding something from me for a couple weeks now. He's been short in our phone conversations and I can tell something is wrong."

"I know. I know sweetheart. We'll get through it, okay? Your dad is a fighter and nobody pushes the Hummel's around. Right?" Blaine asked, pulling back to give Kurt a smile.

Kurt laughed a bit, wiping the tears from his face. "Right."

"Good boy. Now let's get back to the house. It's cold out here and I'm sure you want to spend more time with your dad and Carole." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, beginning to walk back to the house.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he walked, his own arm going around to hold Blaine. "Yes, sir. And Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Thanks." Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, ducking his head as they continued walking.

Blaine squeezed Kurt gently, not commenting. There was no need for anymore words.

AN: Short, I know. I finally got a spare moment. I probably won't get another until Monday. I hope you all are having better weeks than I am. Review please.


	36. Return of Sebastian

AN: Prompt is Sebastian returning in the future and how they will interact now that they are all adults.

Return of Sebastian

Kurt turned the magazine a bit to the side, easing the strain on Blaine's neck as he tried to read over Kurt's shoulder. "You could just get your own copy you know."

"It's so much better to share with you though." Blaine grinned, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his cheeseball husband, turning back to the article they had been reading. Both of them were startled when someone cleared their throat in front of their table.

"If it isn't Kurt and Blaine. I should have known I would run into you two in New York at some point." Sebastian gave them his signature smirk as he looked down at the couple.

"Sebastian?" Kurt said incredulously. He hadn't changed too much in the ten or so years since high school. His smirk had certainly stayed much the same. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian looked around the small café. "Last I checked, this was public property and I am a pretty loyal customer here."

"When did you move to New York?" Blaine asked, giving Sebastian a grin.

"Just a few months ago." Sebastian answered, eyes flicking over to the counter.

"I'm surprised to see you here and not back in France." Kurt commented.

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, blushing a bit when he was interrupted by a man stepping up beside him and wrapping an arm around him. "Hey, I was wondering where you went off to."

"Sorry. Saw some familiar faces. Phil, this is Kurt and Blaine, some people I knew in high school. Kurt, Blaine, this is Phil, my fiancé." Sebastian introduced the group to one another, seeming to relax a bit as Phil's arm stayed wrapped around him.

"Kurt and Blaine, huh? Would that be _the _Kurt and Blaine?" Phil asked, Blaine and Kurt shocked as Sebastian turned pink and looked down.

"Yeah. It's them." Sebastian answered.

"Pleasure to meet you. Sebastian has told me quite a bit about you two. You made quite the impression on him back then." Phil gave the couple a grin.

"Yes well, he made quite an impression on us too." Kurt answered for the two of them, grimacing as Blaine elbowed him. Blaine shot him a look and Kurt sighed, turning to offer the two standing a smile. "Why don't you sit down? We can catch up."

Sebastian hesitated a moment before agreeing, pulling a chair out to sit, Phil following along. Kurt took the time they were settling to observe Phil, a bit surprised that this was the type of person Sebastian had ended up with. He wasn't unattractive but he certainly didn't help his looks with his choice in clothes or that hairstyle. He stopped staring quickly when the two seemed done settling in at the table.

"So what have you been up to? Like I said, I'm surprised you're here and not back in France." Kurt asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Sebastian groaned as Phil let out a chuckle. "I was transferred here for my job. That's all." He shot Phil a glare as his fiancé let out a snort at that answer.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Now you know none of us are falling for that one."

Sebastian huffed. "Fine. I got sick of France. I barely know enough French to order breakfast and living there is such a pain if you can't speak the language. So I put in a request to transfer."

Phil rubbed Sebastian's arm sympathetically even as his eyes still shined with suppressed laughter. "To be fair, he had gotten a lot better at French than he was before. But when it came about that I had to move back here to take care of family, he jumped on board with moving back to the States. You can only have so many omelets du fromage before it gets old."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I also could order croissants, thank you very much."

The table laughed at that comment, Sebastian joining in. When it died down a bit, he turned the questioning on to the other two. "And what have you been doing? I have to say, I'm not really at all surprised to see you two still together."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a smile with each other before answering Sebastian's question. "Well, Kurt's been working at Vogue and has his own section in the magazine now." Blaine bragged for Kurt.

Kurt quickly stepped in to show off his own pride in his husband. "And Blaine has been providing studio back up vocals and guitar for a bunch of different groups for a few years now."

Phil grinned. "I see what Sebastian meant when he said you two were the most sickeningly in love people he had ever met. Do you plan that or what?"

The two of them laughed as Sebastian once again blushed. "No, no planning. Just years and years of practice." Blaine answered.

"Speaking of, how long have the two of you been together?" Kurt asked.

"Three years now." Phil answered, grabbing Sebastian's hand. "He proposed about six months ago but we figured we would wait to start planning until we were all settled here."

"Ooh wedding planning. I miss those days." Kurt's eyes gleamed. "If you ever need help, I know a lot of the people in the wedding industry here in New York."

Sebastian smiled. "That would be great actually. Neither of us is much of a wedding planner type. Any help we could get would be so great."

"I'll give you my card and you can give me a call when you start the planning process." Kurt offered, pulling out his wallet to grab a business card.

"I-really?" Sebastian asked, surprised. "Even after everything that happened in high school?"

"We haven't forgotten high school. But it was over ten years ago. At some point, you just have to move past it." Blaine answered, shrugging.

"Besides, I think you won't be trying to steal Blaine from me this time. Right?" Kurt added in teasingly.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, no. I can see it was rather pointless anyways. Besides, I have Phil. What would I want Blaine for?" He gave Phil an affectionate smile.

"I don't know. Blaine is rather good for manual labor. And he's even house-trained now. Keeps his feet off the furniture and everything." Kurt teased, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek as he pouted.

Sebastian laughed. "I've already put all this effort into Phil here. I suppose I'll keep him."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Blaine chuckled. "I feel your pain. Maybe we should just leave these two and form our own group without them."

"Now, now. No need to run out on me. I'll play nice." Kurt laughed.

"I can't guarantee I'll play nice but isn't it more fun when I'm not?" Sebastian leaned over to whisper to Phil, making him blush.

"Sebastian..." Phil warned.

He laughed. "All right, all right. I'll stop. Actually, I'm going to run to the restroom really quick. Excuse me."

He stood up from the table and left the other three still in high spirits as he went.

Phil waited until he was out of ear shot before speaking. "Thank you both so much."

"What for?" Blaine asked.

"Being so nice to him. He's told me about what he did back in high school and how he treated you both. I know he's felt bad about it for years. And in all honesty, I wouldn't blame you if you were still pissed with him for how he treated you." Phil explained.

Kurt gave Phil a small smile. "Even back then when I hated him for trying to steal Blaine, I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for him. Some of the stuff he would say, you could just tell he wanted some attention, some love that he wasn't getting at home."

Phil grimaced. "I have had the displeasure of meeting his father and that is very accurate. I won't say any more than that but honestly, I'm surprised he ended up as well-adjusted as he is."

Blaine sighed. "Well, at least it's in the past now. And he has you now and from what little I've seen, he seems beyond happy with you."

"I certainly hope so. I'm beyond happy with him." Phil answered, smile growing on his face as Sebastian exited the bathroom and began walking back to the table. "Like I said, thank you both."

Sebastian returned to the table and the conversation changed, the two couples chatting and catching each other up on their mutual friends and getting to know one another. An hour later, Sebastian and Phil stood up to leave, clearing away their coffee cups.

"It was great meeting you two." Phil said, shaking both of their hands. "I'm going to go wave down a cab."

"Be there in a second." Sebastian answered, waiting for Phil to leave before speaking. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked this time.

"Being so nice to him and to me. I know we were never friends before so thank you for not blowing us off." Sebastian answered.

"Sebastian, it's like we told Phil, high school was a long time ago. You were an asshole back then but you seem a lot more like someone I would want to be friends with now. So give me a call, you have my number. Now go. You don't want him leaving without you." Kurt made a shooing motion.

"No, I don't. I'll see you around gayface, killer." Sebastian grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, chipmunk."

"Bye, Sebastian. It was good seeing you." Blaine said, waving as Sebastian left. He turned to Kurt. "Chipmunk?"

"What? He called me gayface first." Kurt defended, grinning.

"I seem to recall we had some rules about your interactions with Sebastian. Maybe I need to remind you of those rules, hmm?" Blaine's voice dropped both in volume and in tone, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Maybe you should." Kurt answered, tilting his head down so he could look at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine groaned, standing up and clearing their trash. "That's it. You are in so much trouble now."

"Promises, promises." Kurt teased as he walked towards the door, not waiting on Blaine to catch up as he started walking back to the apartment.

Blaine ran after him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close to whisper in his ear all the plans he had for when they got home. Kurt listened, struggling to keep from pulling Blaine down an alley to start now as he silently thanked Sebastian for showing up today since it seemed to be leading to some very nice sexy times.

AN: And there it is. Hopefully I get another update out later this week. I make no promises though. Things are still a little rough right now.


	37. The Great Brat Attack Part One

AN: Those of you who wanted it, and you all know you did, here it is. Well, the beginning of it anyways. And it's a doozy.

The Great Brat Attack Part One

Graduation was drawing nearer and for Kurt, that meant putting together a line of clothing to display for his fashion class. To say he was stressed would be an understatement. To say Blaine had had enough of his attitude the past few weeks would be a bigger one.

"You're late." Blaine sat waiting on the couch as Kurt walked in half an hour past curfew.

"I was busy. Some of us are trying to graduate on time." Kurt answered back, slamming his keys down on the table by the door.

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Is that really the attitude you want to have? Especially when you know you have the slipper coming your way already for being late and not calling."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I was busy. Graduating and passing this class are important. You've been on me about school for years now, I would think you'd agree."

"Oh, I agree. But I also believe I agreed that you could stay late if you called to let me know. Did you do that?" Blaine asked, staring Kurt down.

Kurt clenched his jaw. "You know full well-"

Blaine cut him off. "Yes or no. Did you call me to let me know you would be late, as we agreed?"

Kurt huffed. "No."

"And what is our current agreement for coming home late without calling?" Blaine asked, standing now to try and enforce some more authority.

Kurt crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, tone begrudging. "One with the slipper for every minute I'm late."

"That's right. And knowing you have that coming, don't think you think it would be better for your sake if you treated me a little more respectfully?" Blaine asked, stepping closer to Kurt.

Kurt stilled for a moment, anger washing over his features. He turned to look at Blaine, giving him a sweet smile. "Well, with respect then, fuck off."

"Excuse you?" Blaine said incredulously.

"Oh, I believe you heard me perfectly well. Fuck off, you overbearing, annoying, dictatorial ass!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine shook his head, crossing his arms and refusing to say anything in response, too afraid he'd engage Kurt in his yelling match. He had enough sense through his anger to realize that would not help matters at all.

"Nothing to say? Finally. Maybe I can get some fucking peace for once and not have to get bothered by you all the time. Huh? How about that?" Kurt continued yelling, getting more desperate as Blaine didn't respond. "I am so tired of the lectures and telling me what to do and everything. All you've done for months is bother me about one thing or another and I'm sick of it. So piss off and just leave me alone for once."

Blaine's heart was breaking a bit, not so much at the words Kurt was saying as he didn't for an instant believe him, but at the growing despair and fear he could hear in Kurt's voice as he told Blaine to leave him. Almost like he thought Blaine would. Nodding at that thought, he turned, walking toward the bedroom without a word to Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt cut off his rant, his voice cracking a bit as he said Blaine's name as he began to walk away.

Blaine didn't acknowledge him, just went into the bedroom and left Kurt alone in the living room.

"Fuck." Kurt said to the silent room, arms crossed around himself in a hug as he came down from his anger. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn it, Kurt. What the hell? Shit, shit, shit."

Blaine listened from the bedroom as Kurt began cursing at himself, turning the rage on himself. He wasn't altogether pleased with that either but he needed a minute to compose himself before he could talk to Kurt. Hearing a crash from the other room, he rushed out, taking in the fallen chair and Kurt standing by it, tears going down his face.

"Throwing our furniture around now?" Blaine asked quietly, slowly walking into the room and closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the floor, hands tightly gripping his arms, nails digging in. "What's it to you?"

Blaine snorted at the petulant tone. "Well, I did help pay for that chair."

"And is the chair all you care about?" Kurt asked, almost angrily.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked softly, getting close to Kurt. "I couldn't care less about the chair. I care about you."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't." Kurt whispered.

"I guess it's a good thing it's not your decision what I care about." Blaine reached Kurt and slowly wrapped his arms around him. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Kurt answered, staying stiff in Blaine's arms.

"Don't add lying to the list of rules you have broken tonight. Tell me the truth." Blaine added a bit of sternness to his voice, hoping it would work like it had in the past to get Kurt to calm down.

"Stop that! Stop ordering me around. Nothing is the fucking matter, okay?" Kurt exploded, pushing himself out of Blaine's arms.

"Fine. If nothing is the matter, then you have no excuse for this little tantrum you're throwing. So I think you can go stand in the corner until you can calm down." Blaine pointed the way, glaring at Kurt.

"No." Kurt said, crossing his arms and glaring back at Blaine.

"Count of three. One."

Kurt held himself more tightly, not budging.

"Two." Blaine raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Kurt stomped his foot on the ground, still angry.

"Three. That's one spanking added on top of the others you already have coming. You want another one?" Blaine said sternly. Normally he would go and move Kurt himself if he reached three but he wanted Kurt to submit, he could tell Kurt needed to be the one to give in this time.

Kurt said nothing, his jaw clenching tightly as his face reddened. He looked away from Blaine to glare at the wall.

"Fine. That's another one. You want to keep going?" Blaine asked, waiting. He could tell Kurt was close to his breaking point.

Kurt bit his lip, tears rising up in his eyes. He closed them tightly as Blaine spoke again, gently this time. "And that's another. You going to keep going, baby?"

A tear fell, followed by another, and soon Kurt was crying. He fell to the ground, dropping to his knees in front of Blaine as he buried his face in his hands and cried. Hearing Blaine's gentle tone teamed with the affectionate name was it. He began sobbing, unable to get out any of the apologies he had buried in him through the crying.

Blaine sighed, moving to sit on the ground and pulling Kurt into his lap to hold him. Kurt burrowed tightly into him, still crying hard as Blaine held him tightly.

"There, there. Go ahead and cry, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. No matter how poorly you act, no matter how meanly you treat me, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay." Blaine said soothingly, rubbing Kurt's back. As his tears slowed down, Blaine continued on. "You know what I think? I think you've been scared. Graduation is coming and that means we're about to become real adults, working full time and everything with no more school. And you think that means we are going to change. And we are. But change doesn't mean I'm going to leave you or stop loving you. I don't expect you to become this perfect boyfriend just because we are adults now. I still want you to be Kurt, my bratty, snarky, and amazing boyfriend. Nothing you do will make me leave you. Okay?"

"Not even if I start treating you terribly and can't go more than two hours without breaking a rule?" Kurt asked, wiping the tears still running down his face.

"Not even then. I haven't left you yet, have I?" Blaine said reassuringly.

Kurt sniffed. "You should. I've been treating you so badly lately."

"You have. But I love you and I forgive you for it. And you are going to be punished for it. I expect you aren't going to be so rude to me for a long time once we get through this punishment."

Kurt sighed in relief, feeling tension leaving him at those words. Somehow, the promise of punishment made him feel better than all the gentle words Blaine could say. If he was still willing to punish him, he wouldn't leave him.

Blaine slowly moved, keeping Kurt tight in his arms as he slowly stood up. He carried him into the bedroom and set him down on the bed. "And we are going to start that punishment tomorrow. It's late and I think both of us could use a good night's sleep. Can you get ready for bed please?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, wiping the last of the tears from his face before setting about his nightly routine. Blaine got ready for bed too, mind churning as he considered the various punishments Kurt had earned and how he would go about them.

They curled up together under the blanket twenty minutes later, both of them exhausted after the emotionally charged evening. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss, whispering "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt murmured back, burying his face in Blaine's chest as they drifted off to sleep.

AN: Just the beginning. And as always, they will talk. A lot. I'm sure. Anyways, RL isn't slowing down. More crap just got added so it'll be another few days before I can write the next part. So look out for it Sunday or Monday. Hopefully after this weekend, I'll have more time for writing. Let's keep our fingers crossed. Review please!


	38. The Great Brat Attack Part Two

AN: A day earlier than I had really thought. Enjoy!

The Great Brat Attack Part Two

The next morning, Kurt woke up and tried to sneak out of the bed, edging away from his slumbering boyfriend quietly. As he walked across the room, Blaine rolled over and reached to the spot where Kurt had been. "Kurt?"

"Just go to sleep, honey. I'm just going to the bathroom." Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine nodded and fell back asleep, not seeing Kurt leave the bedroom. Kurt headed to the front door, grabbing his phone and keys on the way. He went to the stairwell at the end of the hall that no one ever used since the door to the first floor was broken.

Pressing a few buttons on his phone, he waited as it rang. "Kurt? It's seven o'clock in the morning. Why are you calling so early?"

"I screwed up, Matthew. So, so badly. I-it was really bad." Kurt put his head in hand as he spoke quietly into the phone.

"Shit." Matthew cursed. Kurt heard him mumble something to someone on the other end and rustling as he got out of bed. "What's going on?"

"I got home late last night and threw the biggest fit ever." Kurt said simply, groaning as he recalled what he had done the night before.

Matthew laughed a bit. "Hon, that doesn't sound that bad. I'm sure you've done worse."

Kurt snorted. "It was more the amount of stuff I did. The cursing and throwing things and not listening to him count."

"Well, never let it be said you don't go all out." Matthew teased.

"Seriously, though, what do I do? I really screwed up this time." Kurt said seriously after giving a small laugh.

"You do what you do every time you get in trouble. You face up to your dom and leave it in their hands to decide what's going to happen next. And you have a pretty good one over there so I wouldn't worry too much. You'll hurt, I'm sure, but no more than you deserve. And I'll get you a nice pillow for your chair at work." Matthew couldn't resist adding in.

"Jerk." Kurt laughed.

"Feeling better then? Since you're back to insulting me now." Matthew asked.

Kurt sighed. "I guess. I just-I've never really gone that far with the cursing and everything. It was really bad."

"Oh Kurt, I could tell you stories that would make your little tantrum look like nothing. Back in my younger years, I was out every night, drinking, partying, not doing what I should have been. No one could get me under control. Well, not until Alex. He knew just what to do, just like your Blaine does. We just have to trust that our partners know what's best and what is fair. Can you do that?" Matthew bit back a yawn, only a little escaping down the line to Kurt.

"Of course. I trust Blaine completely. I guess I'm just worried about what happens when you reach the point that they don't think they can help you anymore." Kurt admitted.

Matthew laughed. "I don't think the real good ones ever get to that point. Patience is one of those things doms like ours have down pat. And Blaine loves you far too much to let you go that easily."

"I hope you're right." Kurt sighed.

"Oh I am." Matthew said.

"He definitely is." Blaine said from behind Kurt.

Kurt jumped. "Oh my god. Blaine, you scared me."

Blaine grinned. "I could tell. Now how about you let Matthew go back to Alex so he'll stop calling me."

Kurt blushed. "Okay."

"Sounds like Alex wasn't too thrilled with a seven a.m. phone call. You good now?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for talking with me." Kurt stood up, following Blaine as they left the stairwell.

"Of course. Good night." Matthew laughed as he hung up.

Blaine let them into the apartment and waited as Kurt put his phone and keys back before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. "We are going to sleep for a few more hours. If you actually need to use the bathroom, do it now. You aren't leaving the bed without me so go."

Kurt went quickly, scooting under the covers all the way across from Blaine a minute later. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Stop that. I'm not mad that you called Matthew. I'm glad you can talk to him. We will have to talk about the lying later but it's okay. Now sleep."

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed, closing his eyes as Blaine's arms wrapped tight around him.

"And remember that I really do love you. Never doubt that." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before burrowing back in his arms to get a few more hours of rest.

AN: Next update on Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed the little sub chat between the two. They'll probably be talking about Kurt's punishment in the next update.


	39. The Great Brat Attack Part Three

AN: This isn't what I had planned but I had less time free today than I thought plus some of you asked for this.

The Great Brat Attack Part Three

Blaine groaned as his phone started ringing, jolting him back out of his sleep. He reached over with his eyes closed, grabbing it and trying to read through bleary eyes the name on the caller ID. "Alex?" He asked, answering the call.

"Blaine." Alex said, sounding equally as tired.

"Why are you calling me at this hour?" Blaine asked, speaking quietly so he wouldn't disturb Kurt.

Alex grunted down the line, almost laughing. "That's exactly what I was calling to ask about your boyfriend. Any reason he needed to call Matthew this early?"

At that, Blaine rolled over, taking in the empty bed next to him. "Shit."

"Just noticing?" Alex asked, definitely laughing this time.

"Told me he was going to the bathroom." Blaine answered, sitting up in bed and stretching before making his way to the door.

"Well, unless he's calling from inside the bathroom, I'd say he lied to you. He's on the phone with Matthew now. Sounded urgent." Alex said.

Blaine sighed. "We had some trouble last night. He had a bit of a meltdown and I think it's hitting him just how much trouble he managed to get himself into."

Alex snorted. "Been there, done that. Glad it's over. Have fun dealing with it."

"Don't even give me that. I know Matthew is no angel." Blaine walked through the apartment as he talked, looking for Kurt.

"Never said he was. But we got past his worse tantrums a long time ago. Kurt'll get there too. You just need to be patient and consistent and all that stuff." Alex yawned loudly, rubbing at his eyes as he spoke.

"I know. A little hard to remember this early in the morning but I do know. Thanks for letting me know he was calling so early. I'll have him apologize for waking you two later." Blaine slipped into his slippers as he prepared to go out in the hallway. Kurt liked to use one of the staircases for his phone calls and was probably sitting out there.

"Don't worry about it. It's good for both of you to have people you can talk to. However, it is early so I'm going to let you go so I can get back to sleep. Go get your brat so mine can come back to bed."

"On it right now. Bye, Alex." Blaine agreed.

"Bye." The phone clicked as Alex hung up. Blaine put the phone in his pocket and walked down the hall, quietly opening the door. He didn't wait long, sensing that Kurt and Matthew had already worked through a lot of the problems just by seeing how much more relaxed Kurt looked.

Finding a good segue, he interjected himself into the conversation, pushing Kurt along as he hung up and went back to bed. Any more thoughts and planning could wait for a more decent hour of the morning.

AN: Short, I know. I had so much less time than I thought. I hope you all enjoyed the dom chat though. Possible update tomorrow or Friday.


	40. The Great Brat Attack Part Four

AN: Just the beginning of the talking. More to come.

The Great Brat Attack Part Four

Blaine woke up and found Kurt lying next to him, curled away from him. He turned and wrapped an arm around him, smiling when Kurt turned to look at him. "Good morning."

"Morning." Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's side soothingly at the tension in his voice. "Did you get some more sleep?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt replied, burrowing closer to Blaine.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. You want to get up and get some breakfast? We'll talk after." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine help him sit up and then both of them making their way to the kitchen after cleaning up a bit in the bedroom. After a couple bowls of cereal since neither of them felt much like cooking, they found themselves sitting face to face on the couch, legs crossed and holding hands as they spoke.

"So, I'm not really sure where to begin with this one." Blaine started, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not sure either."

"Let's work our way backwards then. This morning. What was going on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I kept waking up all night and I was just kicking myself for acting like I did last night and I needed to talk to someone who has been there. And Matthew has been. He's been exactly where I am now and I really needed that this morning."

"I know. And I have no issues with you talking to him if you need to. Maybe a little later hour for his sake and yours but that's not the issue. You told me you were going to the bathroom. You lied to me. You could have told me that you were feeling upset and wanted to talk to Matthew and it would have been fine." Blaine scolded a bit, wanting to be clear with Kurt that his dishonesty was a problem.

"That's not true. You would have wanted me to talk to you. And while normally that's fine, I needed another sub's perspective this morning and I knew if I told you I wanted to call Matthew, you would have wanted to talk and I wasn't ready for that yet. I was too scared." Kurt started out strongly, voice fading towards the end as he admitted his worries.

"You were scared? Why?" Blaine asked, worry coloring his tone. He didn't want Kurt to be afraid to talk with him.

Kurt shrugged. "Just my normal irrational early morning fear that one day you'll wake up and hate me for how I treat you."

Blaine sighed and leaned forward to give Kurt a hug. "When will you get it through your thick skull that I'm never going to leave you? You can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try."

Kurt gave a short laugh at that. "I'm definitely more inclined to believe you since you didn't leave after last night. Blaine, I am so, so sorry for everything about last night. You really didn't deserve that."

Blaine pulled back from the hug to sit facing Kurt again. "Maybe not. But we'll get there. First, let's finish discussing this morning."

"I shouldn't have lied but I didn't see a better way to get past you asking me all sorts of questions I wasn't prepared for." Kurt said simply, giving Blaine a shrug.

"I can understand that. And for the future, I'll try to remember that if you say you need to speak with Matthew, I won't ask you about it until later on so you can tell me the truth about what you are doing." Blaine agreed before continuing. "That doesn't really excuse you lying to me this morning though. I know why you did it and I'll admit your concern was valid. So I'll put you on probation for this one. No mouth washing for lying this time but if you lie to me again within the next month, I'll skip the mouth washing and go straight to a spanking. Clear?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Blaine squeezed Kurt hand. "I wish you had told me before it became a problem but I'm glad you told me now. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a smile.

"Good. So, let's tackle last night."

Kurt grimaced. "Like I said, I'm so sorry."

"I know. But sorry doesn't erase the monster tantrum you threw. And don't even try to say it wasn't a tantrum. You were stomping your foot, kicking chairs, cursing at me. I had to add on three extra spankings on top of what you had coming already just to get you to listen. You bratted out last night and you are going to get everything you have coming to you for it. But I want to know why you think you acted like that." Blaine waited patiently as Kurt tried to steady himself after the list of his wrongdoings the night before.

Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he thought. "I think it's like you said last night. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to change since everything else is. I'm just, I'm really worried about the future. Not so much being out of school but you and me and what's going to happen there."

Blaine sighed. "We are going to continue on as we always have. Being you and me, Kurt and Blaine. Until you tell me to stop, I'm going to continue to punish you when you earn it. I'm going to keep loving you and following the vows I made to you so many years ago. These things aren't going to change."

"I know that." Kurt said upset. "Rationally, in my mind, I know we are always going to be okay. You're the love of my life and I'm yours but I'll always have that tiny irrational fear and occasionally it's going to boil over. Like it did last night. Spectacularly."

Blaine gave a soft laugh at that. "Spectacular indeed. I can understand where you were coming from with a lot of that tantrum. But knowing the reasons why won't make it go away. And to be totally honest, I'm more inclined to go through with your punishment since you are so worried I'm going to stop punishing you. I think after this one is over, you'll be pretty convinced that I'll punish you if I need to."

Kurt let out a sigh, part resignation and part relief. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. "It'll be okay. Now let's talk about what exactly your punishment is going to entail."

AN: I am having the hardest time typing today. Not actually constructing the story but getting my fingers to actually hit the right keys in the right order. Hopefully it goes away soon so I can update again either Friday or Saturday. Review please!


	41. The Great Brat Attack Part Five

AN: Talking ahead. Be advised.

The Great Brat Attack Part Five

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine began listing off his upcoming punishments.

"To start, you are getting the thirty spanks with the slipper you earned by coming home late. Since you didn't text, you are grounded from your phone for the next week when you are home. Fair?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Next, let's start on that tantrum. Disobedience was a repeat offender for that one. How many times did I have to ask you to stop, to do what you were told? I'll be taking care of all of that with one spanking with the spoon. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt grimaced as he looked down at his lap. Barely even starting and he already had two spankings coming his way in addition to the three he had earned as extras the previous night.

"For disrespect, I'm going to switch it up. You'll be writing one hundred lines every day for the next two weeks about the various instances of disrespect you showed me last night. And the same rules apply for lines as always. Mess one up, you get my hand and the hairbrush. I'm trying to spare you some spanking here since you have quite a few coming your way already so don't be a brat about it. Okay?" Blaine asked almost pleadingly. He knew just how Kurt could get when he was frustrated and two weeks of lines was a lot but was a fair trade for the amount of disrespect shown the previous night.

"Yes, sir." Kurt blushed, thinking back to the other times Blaine had given him lines. He wasn't very good at keeping the brat down during lines.

"For kicking the chair over, you'll be spending quite a bit of time in the corner thinking about how violence against anything is never acceptable, no matter how upset you are. And since your legs were the offenders, you can kneel while in the corner. Every day for a week." Blaine lectured sternly, wanting to be clear that Kurt was not to kick things anymore. It was clearly a nasty habit he had picked up from Finn and he wouldn't have it.

"How long every day?" Kurt asked, trying to get a clear picture of what his immediate future was going to look like.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly as he answered. "Until I think you have learned your lesson. The more attitude I get from you about going to the corner, the longer it's going to last. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And the final rule broken. You were insulting yourself again last night." Blaine sighed, watching as Kurt bit his lip and began blinking back tears. "Now you already have a lot of spanking coming your way and I don't think another fifteen minute spanking is the way to take care of this one. Instead, you'll get two separate spankings, both with the brush. They'll be like a normal spanking in length but I'll be aiming for all the places you really don't like. Let's see if that can impress upon you why you shouldn't be talking badly about yourself."

Kurt took a shaky breath, wiping his face on his shirt as he replied. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now that brings the number of spankings to seven. So it'll be a week of spankings, all of them right before bed so you can think about it as you sleep and hopefully it will get through to your subconscious that acting that way won't make me leave. It'll just make you incredibly sore. Clear?" Blaine reached over to tilt Kurt's chin up so he was looking in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered quietly, finding it hard to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Good boy. I know this is hard. But you'll get through it." Blaine reassured him before continuing. "There's only one final thing. For the next month, any time you brat out at me in the wrong way, and you know what's acceptable and what's not, it means an additional spanking on top of what you would normally get for that behavior. Let's see if this helps you to keep the tantrums and brat attacks at bay. Okay?"

"A whole month?" Kurt asked, skeptical of his abilities to stay on the right side of the brat line for a whole month.

Blaine nodded. "Yup. I'm serious about this one. If this tantrum showed me anything, it's that you are under a lot of pressure right now. And I'm going to prove to you just how stable we are and just what is acceptable while under pressure."

Kurt sighed. "I'm seeing a lot of discomfort in my future."

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek gently. "I really hope not. That's not my goal here."

"I know. But knowing me..." Kurt trailed off, giving Blaine a smile.

Blaine grinned back in relief. "Well, you do have brattitude down."

"Brattitude?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What? It's a word. Sort of." Blaine defended.

"Whatever you say, darling." Kurt agreed, laughing a bit.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt into a hug, feeling Kurt snuggle close to him. "That's right. Better to just agree with me. I'm always right, you know."

"Right. Of course." Kurt agreed sarcastically even as he nuzzled closer to Blaine, needing the extra affection after the intense conversation and with thoughts of what the next few weeks would bring over his head.

The two curled up, prolonging the moment when they would need to get up and do their typical weekend chores plus the extra punishments coming Kurt's way. It could wait for a little while.

AN: Update again Wednesday probably. My free time is coming to an end again although maybe a miracle will happen. Review in the meantime.


	42. The Great Brat Attack Part Six

AN: You know what this one is. Time skips forward a few days.

The Great Brat Attack Part Six

It wasn't until Tuesday, four days into the daily punishments that Kurt began to plead with Blaine for a night off. "Blaine, please. I'm so sore from the others, can't we skip one night?"

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. He was sitting on the couch, Kurt curled up on his side with his head in Blaine's lap, avoiding sitting with everything he could. "I know you are. That's kind of the point."

"Please, sir?" Kurt asked again, clutching Blaine's leg pleadingly.

"I promised you every night. That's what you'll get. Tell me this is ineffective and we will work something else out." Blaine said gently, trying to steel himself to stay strong against Kurt's pleas.

Kurt stayed silent, not able to say it wasn't effective considering just how much this was teaching him about not acting like he had. That didn't mean he wouldn't continue trying to change Blaine's mind so he could have just one night off. He nuzzled his head down into Blaine's lap, looking up at Blaine through his lashes with his best sexy look. It had improved quite a bit since high school.

Blaine caught the look and chuckled a bit, gripping Kurt's hair with his fingers to lift his head up. "Don't even try that on me."

He let Kurt go and Kurt brought a hand up to his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp as he pouted at Blaine. "It was worth a shot."

Blaine shook his head, laughing as he brought his hand back to run his fingers through Kurt hair. "You know better. I think we should get to today's spanking before you get yourself into anymore trouble."

Kurt groaned, grabbing Blaine's leg tightly. "Nooo."

"Yeees." Blaine whined back. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pulled him forward and over his lap in a swift motion, leaving Kurt startled with his butt up in the air. Blaine grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled them down slowly, avoiding scraping the sore looking butt Kurt already had.

Kurt buried his head in his hands, not even bothering to try and protect himself or anything. He had done that last night and it had just ended with him losing his hand as Blaine pinned it behind his back. Blaine wrapped an arm tightly around Kurt's waist, judging by the dark pinkness of his skin that this one was going to be very painful for Kurt and he'd be squirming from the beginning.

"I'll spare you the lecture on what this one is for. I'm sure I've made it clear the past few days just what was the problem with your attitude on Friday night." Blaine patted Kurt's cheeks gently, testing his reaction to it to judge just how sore he was. "Haven't I?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered, clenching his fists tightly as Blaine's hand touched his sore skin. He started tearing up just at the idea that soon he would be getting spanked yet again.

"Good. Then I'll get started." Blaine said, lifting his hand a bit. He brought it down with a gentle smack, clearly hard enough for Kurt as he let out a yelp at the smack. He slowly continued to land the light swats all over Kurt's cheeks, barely rewarming them. Kurt bit his lip and drummed his feet against the couch as he held in his cries. After only a minute of this, he broke down sobbing, sore and tired from the last few days of punishment and knowing he was only halfway through the week of spankings.

Blaine lightened his hand a bit more as he moved down to darken the color at Kurt's sit spot. Kurt's cries grew higher and louder at that, burying his face down in the cushion in front of him to keep it quiet. Blaine stopped after another minute, making it a short, gentle spanking that was clearly more than enough for Kurt judging by the way he was crying over Blaine's lap.

Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back, humming quietly as Kurt cried. "I'm sorry." Kurt got out between sobs.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Shhh." Blaine soothed him, continuing to rub circles on Kurt's back as he waited for him to calm down.

Once the tears had started to slow down, Blaine reached over and grabbed the lotion that they were keeping out on the table for this week. He put a bit in his hand and began to very gently rub it in. Kurt whined a bit, even the very light pressure hurting his burning skin. However, the cool lotion quickly began to work to calm the fire in his cheeks and he slowly relaxed over Blaine's lap.

Blaine grabbed a bit more lotion and made sure to cover every inch of skin that had been spanked in the last couple days. With so many spankings in such a short time, he wanted to make sure he didn't do any real damage to Kurt. He was hoping to avoid too much bruising, even with how easily Kurt's pale skin showed it when he used the brush or even the spoon. As it was, he had managed to keep most of the spankings at a surface level, only a few light bruises appearing. There was still another few days of spanking to go though, including another round of the brush so Blaine was trying to moderate as much as he could so he didn't truly hurt Kurt.

Kurt wiped his face off with the sleeve of his shirt, still crying a bit. It wasn't so much the pain of the spanking especially since he could tell this one had been pretty light compared to spankings he had gotten in the past. Instead, it was just the feeling of every single night, without fail, ending up over Blaine's lap, subject to his punishment. Kurt had very little control over that and knowing that was both relieving and terrifying.

Blaine finished rubbing in the lotion and gently moved Kurt, pulling him off his lap and slipping out from under him. He laid him back down on the couch and eased down next to him, wrapping Kurt in a full body hug. Kurt responded by wriggling into a more comfortable position, ending up with Kurt lying on top of Blaine, head buried in his neck as Blaine wrapped him up tightly in his arms.

"Only a few days left. You'll get through this, I promise. I love you." Blaine whispered to Kurt, one of his hands gently rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine, his eyes having trouble staying open as drowsiness began to take over him. "Love you too."

AN: Probably just one more in this series and then I'll go back to other requests. Update again Friday.


	43. The Great Brat Attack Part Seven

AN: Short installment. One more in this verse left.

The Great Brat Attack Part Seven

The fifth day, things began to really get to Kurt. He squirmed as he wrote "I will not throw tantrums when I am upset" for what felt like the billionth time. He was sore and just wanted to go to bed but he still needed to finish the lines and corner time and his nightly spanking. He slammed the pen down as he finished the final line and he stood quickly.

"Here. I'm done." He said to Blaine, tossing the paper towards him as he made his way towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, scrambling to catch the paper as it drifted away from him.

"Bathroom. Or is that not allowed?" Kurt asked in a huff, shutting the bedroom door behind him firmly.

Blaine shook his head, picking the paper up from where it landed and scanning it to make sure Kurt had followed the directions. Glad to see he hadn't added his own commentary to any of the lines, Blaine sat back on the couch, determined to wait Kurt out.

Kurt went to the bathroom and then flopped down on the bed, already kicking himself for being so snappish with Blaine. Hadn't he learned anything from this past week about acting less bratty when he was already in trouble? He steeled himself as he got up, leaving the bedroom to face Blaine.

He hesitated for a moment, seeing Blaine waiting on the couch, stern look on his face. Dropping his head down, he avoided Blaine for the moment and went over to the corner, kneeling down once he was in place. He could feel Blaine's gaze on his back as he knelt there, hands behind his back. He squirmed a bit, stilling himself when he heard Blaine move.

Blaine stood up and approached his boyfriend, coming to stand behind him. He threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling his head back so Kurt was looking straight up and at him. He quirked an eyebrow as he gave Kurt a look.

Kurt swallowed hard, throat stretched tight. "I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to get anything more out.

Blaine released his head and gave the back of his neck a brief squeeze before he walked away, going to sit back down at the couch. Kurt dropped his head back down, feeling reassured by the silent gesture. Blaine called him out of the corner twenty minutes later and Kurt stood slowly, shaking his legs out before he crossed the room to stand in front of Blaine.

"What was that attitude about? Do you want an extra spanking? I was under the impression that you were pretty sore already but if you want more, I can accommodate that." Blaine asked, his hand coming to rest on Kurt's hip, patting it every other word.

Kurt shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and sore and I really don't want another spanking, please Blaine." Kurt pleaded, tearing up a bit as he stood there, reaching up to wipe at his tearing eyes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his lap, hushing him gently. "Okay, shh, it's okay. I know it's been a long week."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's neck, sniffling as a few tears went down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. You're tired. A little brattiness is forgivable. It wasn't all that bad and you were good for me so quickly afterwards." Blaine reassured him, his stern exterior completely gone now that he could see Kurt was really repentant about his little attitude earlier.

Kurt was quiet, just resting his head against Blaine's shoulder as Blaine rubbed his back and cuddled with him. Not even realizing it, Kurt slowly began to fall asleep, tired after the constant punishments and the emotions of the week. Blaine felt Kurt grow heavier in his arms and shifted him slightly, taking in his closed eyes and his slow, deep breathing.

Moving slowly, he stood up, still holding Kurt in his arms. He brought him into the bedroom and tucked him under the covers. He could make up the missed spanking in the morning. Kurt clearly needed the rest.

AN: It's short and late. Sorry. I was feeling really sick yesterday and I just can't write when I feel sick. Feeling good today though so hope you enjoyed. Update again Monday or Tuesday.


	44. The Great Brat Attack Part Eight

AN: Long update today. Enjoy.

The Great Brat Attack Part Eight

The final day of the week passed by at a crawl for Kurt. He did his lines and corner time in the morning, giving him the rest of the day to work on homework and just relax a bit after the long week. Friday's were specifically set aside in his schedule for his senior portfolio. He had been keeping track of the spankings he had been getting all week and knew that he was due another hairbrush spanking. His inner thighs twitched a bit as he remembered Monday's spanking and how it had lit up those sensitive areas.

As it got later and later, he began to lose his motivation to get home. Sighing, he set the clothing he was working on into his locker in the room and headed out, wanting to get back before his nerves set in too much and left him in more trouble for hiding from his spanking.

In what felt like no time at all, he was standing in front of Blaine naked from the waist down, feeling all of two years old as Blaine lectured him once more about disrespecting himself. He knew there was no chance of getting a lighter sentence for this spanking considering just what he had done to earn it. He flushed as Blaine's words cut into him, realizing the sight he must make standing there with his light red cheeks showing under his shirt, getting sternly told off by his boyfriend.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he missed the end of Blaine's lecture. "Kurt! I asked you a question."

Kurt startled at Blaine's loud voice. "Sorry. I must have missed it."

"I asked if you understood what this spanking was for." Blaine said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed.

"Then explain it to me. I want to make sure you understand since you were clearly zoning out during my lecture." Blaine sat back, looking expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt twisted his hands in front of him as he spoke. "It's because I was disrespecting myself again, saying insulting things about myself. And you think I deserve better than that from myself."

"Do you think you deserve better from yourself?" Blaine asked, dropping the stern tone as he grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Most of the time. But then I do something stupid and I can't help jumping on that one thing." Kurt answered, giving it a bit of thought.

Blaine sighed. "Well, then this spanking is for that habit of yours, for that small part of you that insists upon perfection. You don't need to be perfect. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Blaine gave Kurt's hands a brief squeeze before dropping them. "Now over my lap. Time for your last spanking."

Kurt slowly slid his body over Blaine's lap, feeling Blaine's arm wrap tightly around his waist once he was over his knee with his butt perked up. Blaine grabbed the hairbrush and set it gently on Kurt's cheeks, gently rubbing around as he spoke. "When I start, I'm going to ask you to keep your legs spread. I'll give you three chances. But if you can't keep them open and available for the spanking you have earned, I'll have you move into the wheelbarrow position. Clear?"

Kurt nodded, spreading his legs open as he buried his face forward in the couch cushion, hands tightly gripping each other to lend support. He absolutely hated the wheelbarrow position. He couldn't close his legs or escape any of the spanks when he was held that way. Blaine had set the same rule on Monday and he had managed it then. He had also been significantly less sore on Monday thoguh.

"Verbal response." Blaine said, tapping the brush against Kurt's cheeks.

"Sorry. Yes, sir." Kurt answered, voice muffled by the cushion.

With a nod, Blaine began spanking. He gave a few spanks to Kurt's cheeks, reheating them first before moving down to color the thighs. He focused on the left one first, making his way from the outside in with overlapping strokes. He continued this pattern all the way down Kurt's thighs, reaching just above his knee before switching gears and aiming every smack on his inner thigh as he worked his way back up.

Kurt's legs snapped together after the brush came down in a stinging swat. Blaine brought the brush down on Kurt's cheeks, giving him a warning. "Open those legs. You've got a bit more to go."

Kurt spread his legs again, not quite as widely as before. His body wouldn't cooperate anymore, knowing that he was exposing himself to more of those stinging, biting swats. He yelped as the brush came back down on his inner thigh, tensing his legs to hold them open. Not able to move his legs, he pounded his frustrations out with his hands, a high whining sound coming from him as more swats came down.

Blaine switched legs without warning, Kurt's legs responding by coming together once more. "Come on, babe. This is your last chance. Keep them open."

Kurt moaned as he did as Blaine told him, biting his lip to hold in his cries as Blaine followed the same pattern as before to color his thighs a vibrant red color. He held his breath as Blaine began the overlapping swats on his inner thighs, hoping he would get through this without moving.

The brush came down just as Kurt couldn't hold his breath any longer. Kurt groaned loudly, his body responding automatically and closing his legs once more. It took Kurt a moment to realize what had happened and when it did, he slumped across Blaine's lap, legs held together. If he already had to go into the wheelbarrow position, he was going to protect his thighs for as long as he could.

Blaine set the brush down and gently rubbed Kurt's thighs, feeling the heated skin under his hand. "We still have a little more left. When you're ready, we'll get you in your next position."

Kurt nodded, staying over Blaine's lap as he wiped the tears that had started early on from his face. He stood shakily, letting Blaine help him as he turned around and got on all fours on the ground. Blaine grabbed his right leg as he lifted it on the couch behind him, holding it in position as Kurt lifted the other leg. Grabbing Kurt's hips, Blaine slid him back a bit so he was well-supported, legs on either side of Blaine, head on the floor on top of his crossed arms.

Blaine grabbed the hairbrush again and set it against Kurt's butt. "You safeword if you start feeling dizzy or anything like that. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered, wiping his face against his shirt as he waited for the hairbrush to come down. The absolute worst part about this position was how open it left the sensitive white crack between his cheeks. On Monday, Blaine hadn't been able to get all of it since he had been holding his cheeks apart with his hand. Today though, he could get every single bit of it and Kurt couldn't even reach back to protect himself. Yeah, Kurt really hated this position.

Blaine lifted the brush and brought it down with a simple wrist flick at the top of Kurt's crack. Pulling the cheeks further apart with his hand, Blaine smacked down quickly, covering the entire span of skin from top of his crack down to behind his balls within fifteen seconds.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's leg tightly with one hand, digging his fingers into the skin as he let out a continuous noise of pain. Blaine didn't comment on this, knowing Kurt was doing what he needed to in order to get through the spanking. Turning the brush around in his hand, Blaine brought the handle down this time as he colored the skin a bright pink in a flurry of swats. Kurt squirmed as much as he could, cheeks tensing and clenching as he tried to close his legs and failed. He began sobbing loudly, his feet fluttering behind Blaine.

Blaine heard Kurt and took in the area he had covered that day, evening up the color where bits of white still stood out before ending the spanking with a final smack right on top of Kurt's hole. Kurt didn't register the end of the spanking, just continuing to sob, whole body shaking.

Blaine carefully moved Kurt up and back over his lap. He grabbed the lotion and began rubbing it in. Kurt's tears increased a bit at first before slowly dropping back off as the lotion worked to cool the fires down a bit. Blaine couldn't get the lotion into all the spots he had just spanked as well as he would have liked in this position but with Kurt still crying the way he was, he didn't want to put him back in the wheelbarrow position.

After rubbing the lotion in as well as he could, he turned Kurt over and cradled him in his arms as he stood. He carried him into the bedroom and sat down against the headboard, holding Kurt curled in his arms. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, still crying as Blaine began rubbing his back and singing quietly. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kurt's tears faded, leaving him with just the occasional sob as he rested against Blaine.

Hearing Kurt calm down, Blaine began to speak quietly. "There we go. The spankings are all done now. You have a bit more punishment but this butt is finally free from any more. You did so well, sweetheart. So well. I know that was hard for you but I'm so proud of you. You didn't fight me that much and you only had one minor incident this week. You did so amazingly. Such a good boy."

Kurt blushed as he listened to Blaine's praises, his eyes too heavy to open as he continued to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, face in his neck. He mumbled quietly. "Tried to be."

Blaine turned slightly to give Kurt a kiss on the forehead. "And you did so well. I didn't know how this week would go but you showed me just how strong you are. So unbelievably strong. That wasn't easy, hmm?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, sir."

"No. It was hard, knowing what was coming each day, getting more and more sore. But you did it. Didn't you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's voice was quiet, words slurring a bit as he began to fade to sleep. "Yes, sir."

"Yes you did. It's all done now and you can rest knowing that you made it through and did so wonderfully. My good boy. I love you sweetheart." Blaine continued quietly as he heard Kurt's breathing even out. He was hoping that the lavish praises would get to Kurt a bit more while he was so open. Besides, it had been a long week for him too and he wanted Kurt to know how much he loved him despite how much he had hurt him this week.

"Love you too." Kurt mumbled out, barely distinguishable as he fell asleep.

Blaine smiled softly, continuing to rub Kurt's back as he held him for a bit. He would wait until he was in a deeper sleep to move him.

AN: That's the end of this story arc. I'll start something else up Thursday or Friday. It was a sad weekend for those of us in the Glee fandom and I'm going to be keeping my normal every few days posting schedule to keep some sense of normalcy. I hope everyone is doing okay, as okay as we can be after losing Cory Monteith. I've never been a big fan of Finn but I loved the interviews with Cory and he was so much more than his character. He always had something random or funny to say and I know it's been a terrible loss for a lot of people. He was an amazing and strong person and I can only hope that the afterlife treats him as well as he deserves.


	45. Forgotten

AN: Prompt is Blaine forgetting Kurt while he's doing lines or corner time. This is the closest I could see Blaine coming to it.

Forgotten

"Kurt, please let me study." Blaine pleaded, looking at the textbook in front of him in dismay. Why he had decided to take a chemistry class, he could not remember. All he knew was the midterm that counted for half his grade was tomorrow and Kurt was being a pain.

"Kurt, please let me study." Kurt said mockingly, flopping down on the couch next to Blaine and blowing several papers onto the floor. "God, you're boring."

Blaine sighed. "I understand that you are done with midterms. I'm not. So please, give me an hour to myself so I can study for this test."

"Fine." Kurt huffed. He got up from the couch and stomped into the kitchen.

Blaine heard the sink turn on and turned back to his books, figuring Kurt was doing the dishes from dinner. He winced as he heard a pot slam down on the counter. "Kurt?"

The water shut off and Kurt poked his head into the living room. "I thought you wanted to study."

"I do. You mind not breaking our kitchen while I'm doing that?" Blaine requested, giving Kurt a look.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. The water turned back on and Blaine listened as Kurt returned to aggressively washing the dishes. He went back to his studying, wincing every once and a while as Kurt slammed something or other onto the counter.

He heard a slam and then the tinkling of glass. "Shit." Kurt stated very clearly, already scrambling to clean it up.

Blaine shook his head and stood, going to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. Kurt looked up from where he was sweeping up the pieces on the floor. "Umm...oops?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt, shaking his head. "Finish cleaning the glass up and then you can spend some time in the corner calming down."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir."

Blaine watched as Kurt picked up the last of the glass, sweeping again to make sure there were no pieces waiting to stab either of them. Kurt then directed himself to the corner, avoiding making eye contact with Blaine as he went. Blaine went back to the couch and his textbook, determined to get as much studying done in the next twenty minutes of Kurt's corner time as he could.

Kurt fidgeted, his legs growing tired from standing straight in the corner. He sighed, shifting to rest on his other foot and then back again. He felt like he had been standing in the corner for hours already. A few minutes later, he couldn't take anymore. "Blaine?"

"Hush, Kurt. No talking in the corner." Blaine said absentmindedly, face buried in his textbook.

Kurt sighed again, resting his forehead on the wall in front of him. He closed his eyes and began practicing his yoga breathing, letting himself meditate for a good five minutes more before he was broken from his trance by Blaine dropping a pen. He stood up straight again, his feet tired. "Sir?"

"Do you want to get in more trouble? No talking while you are in the corner." Blaine lectured, giving Kurt a cursory glance before turning back to his book and notes.

Kurt shifted again, growing very antsy in the corner. He sighed loudly, wondering how it hadn't already been twenty minutes in the corner.

Blaine looked up, ready to tell Kurt off for the loud sighing as well when he caught sight of the clock. "Kurt?"

"Yes, sir?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"You can come out now." He said, waiting for the moment when Kurt turned around and saw that Blaine had accidentally left him in the corner for closer to fifty minutes instead of the usual twenty.

It didn't take long, Kurt's eyes jumping over to the clock quickly after turning around. "Blaine!"

"I'm so sorry. It didn't feel like it had been that long and I wasn't paying enough attention to the time." Blaine apologized quickly, hoping to stem the anger from Kurt.

"Oh, well. You didn't mean to. So glad to hear that. I only had to spend almost an hour here, bored out of my mind, but as long as you didn't mean to." Kurt wasn't quite yelling but it was a close call.

Blaine stood up and stood by Kurt, slowly putting his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I won't do that again."

Kurt stayed stiff in Blaine's arms for a bit, wanting to make it clear he wasn't happy with Blaine before he gave in and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You had better not."

Blaine gave a sigh of relief as Kurt returned his hug. He had worried Kurt would stay mad at him for a long while. Kurt knew how to hold a grudge.

"But from now on, we are setting a timer when I have corner time. At least until I can be sure you won't leave me there and forget about me again." Kurt scolded, pulling back to look Blaine in the face.

"Deal. I'll set a timer until you tell me I don't need to anymore. I don't want to forget you again." Blaine agreed quickly, happy with that solution as it meant he wouldn't be able to just get sucked into something else again.

"Good." Kurt said, going back into the hug. Blaine slowly shuffled them over to the couch and pulled Kurt into his lap as he sat, keeping his arms tight around Kurt.

Kurt hugged back for a bit, glad to have the attention after being forgotten about for a bit. After a while though, he squirmed, trying to get out of Blaine's arms. "Blaine? You need to study and I should finish up the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not loosening his arms just yet.

"Am I sure you need to study? Yes." Kurt answered, confused.

Blaine loosened his arms, still holding onto Kurt. "Are you sure you're okay if I go back to studying? I can spend more time here if you need it."

Kurt gave a soft laugh. "Seems to me you're the one who needs it. Blaine, it was an accident. It's never happened before and it won't happen again. So don't worry about it. Worry about that midterm tomorrow."

"If you're sure." Blaine said hesitantly, letting go of Kurt.

Kurt turned to give him a quick kiss. "I'm sure. Now study hard. I'll be quiet."

Blaine gave him a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now hit the books." Kurt ordered, pointing at the open textbook as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Blaine gave a mock-salute, turning his attention down to the textbook. The sound of water running started again, this time not accompanied by the sound of loud slamming on the counter. Blaine would have to come up with some way of making it up to Kurt. Pushing it out of his mind for the moment, Blaine began studying once more.

AN: Next update Sunday or Monday. Hope you enjoyed.


	46. The Fight Part 1

AN: For those who want Blaine to actually mess up and get in trouble for it.

The Fight Part 1

For the most part, Blaine and Kurt managed to avoid arguments. Even when they did argue, it wouldn't last for very long. About one year after they had graduated college though, Kurt and Blaine had the biggest fight they had ever had. And it all started over a little thing.

"Can you do the dishes from lunch?"

Kurt turned to stare at Blaine for a moment. "I did breakfast dishes though."

"I know. But I have that paperwork I need to finish. Please, Kurt." Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes. It normally got him what he wanted as long as he wasn't asking for anything too big.

Kurt scoffed. "I have a lot of work too. And I had to take time away to make lunch."

"We could have just had sandwiches. It was your choice to make the big meal." Blaine said defensively.

"The big meal that happens to be your favorite food. You're welcome, by the way." Kurt retorted.

"Just do the dishes, Kurt." Blaine ordered.

"I don't think so. I'm going to be working." Kurt turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Blaine followed, glaring at Kurt. "No, you are not. You are going to be doing the dishes unless you want to be in trouble."

"Excuse me. Care to repeat that?" Kurt turned around to stare Blaine down.

Blaine hesitated a moment before repeating himself. "Do the dishes or be in trouble."

Kurt gave a bitter laugh. "I had thought you'd be smarter than that."

With those words, Kurt turned and stormed to the bedroom. Blaine was trying to decide whether to follow or to give in and do the dishes when Kurt came out with a bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, crossing the room quickly when Kurt ignored him and headed for the door. "Kurt, stop. Answer me now."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and Kurt pulled it out of his grasp, glaring at him angrily before he opened the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Blaine stared at the door, shocked for a moment before he opened the door to catch up to Kurt.

Kurt had already disappeared from view and Blaine couldn't follow quickly enough. Kurt disappeared into the New York crowds long before Blaine made it outside the building. Blaine rushed back up and grabbed his phone, dialing Kurt's number quickly. It rang a couple times before switching to voicemail. The next call went straight to voicemail.

"Shit." Blaine said, sitting down on the couch. He put his head in his hands as he mentally berated himself for getting into such a stupid fight with Kurt. Trying Kurt's phone one more time, he realized he had no choice but to wait Kurt out. He went and did the dishes, only taking five minutes of 'work time' away before he sat back down in front of his papers, staring blankly at the pages for hours.

Around seven that night, he jumped when his phone went off. "Kurt?"

"No." Alex replied.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Alex." Blaine said disappointedly.

"I'm calling to let you know that Kurt will be staying here for tonight and however many more nights he needs." Alex said coldly.

Blaine was confused by his tone. "I-Alex, what did I do wrong?"

"Figure it out. I'll come have a chat with you tomorrow. Be home at three." The phone clicked as Alex hung up on Blaine, leaving Blaine to stare at his phone in dismay. That had sounded suspiciously like he was in some serious trouble with Alex.

AN: Sorry it's late. I was sick again and then super busy. Hope you are enjoying. Let me know what you all want to see in the upcoming parts. No guarantees but I always like suggestions. Never know what will stick.


	47. The Fight Part Two

AN: Short installment of this story arc.

The Fight Part Two

The next afternoon, Blaine waited around in the apartment, growing more anxious as three approached. As soon as the clock flipped, there was a knock at the door. Swallowing hard, Blaine opened the door, greeting a stern-looking Alex. "Hi."

Alex said nothing, just walking in past Blaine and going to sit on the couch. Blaine closed the door quietly and walked into the living room, standing sheepishly for a moment. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sit down, Blaine." Alex said, ignoring Blaine's fumbling as he went to sit in the one armchair they had. "This isn't a social visit."

"I know." Blaine agreed, earning himself a look.

"Don't speak until I tell you to." Alex ordered, staring at Blaine for a few more moments before continuing. "This isn't a social visit at all. This is a 'you screwed up and need to learn from your mistakes' type visit."

Blaine nodded, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Alex. Alex asked. "Do you realize what you did wrong yet or are you still as confused as yesterday?"

Blaine shook his head. "I know what I did wrong."

"Tell me."

Blaine sighed, looking down at his hands as he spoke. "I tried to take advantage of being the dom in the relationship and I threatened Kurt with a punishment even though he hadn't broken a rule."

"Good. You now what you did wrong. It's a start anyways." Alex dropped the stern gaze and slumped back on the couch. "Look, you and Kurt have been in this type of relationship for almost six years now, right?"

Blaine nodded. "About that, yeah."

"So you shouldn't be making these kinds of mistakes. Not really." Alex shook his head, sighing a bit. "But you two are a bit unique. Most people don't just fall into these relationships like you two have. There's more of an exploration and growth to it. You started this in high school. That's really young for a d/s relationship, especially a sort-of 24/7 one like you two have. So certain mistakes are bound to happen because you are still really inexperienced. But that doesn't mean you can get away with making mistakes."

Alex put the stern look back on his face. "And I'm not going to sit back and watch you take advantage of Kurt because you're having a little power trip."

"I wasn't-" Blaine started.

"Quiet. This isn't your time to talk. This is your time to listen." Alex half-yelled, stopping Blaine's words mid-sentence. Blaine's mouth snapped shut and he flushed red. "You screwed up. You tried to take advantage of Kurt, you demanded from him and threatened him with your authority when he refused. Your authority that he only gives to you because he trusts you not to do that. Quite frankly, I'm all in favor of Kurt staying with Matthew and me until he figures out somewhere else to live if you can't get your little power trip in check."

As Alex spoke, making his words as harsh as possible to impress upon Blaine how serious this was, Blaine slumped further and further down, tears starting to form in his eyes. Alex stood up and went to stand in front of Blaine, grabbing him by the chin and tilting his head up to make eye contact. "Don't think I won't keep Kurt away from you if I don't think you get what I'm saying here."

Blaine's face crumpled at that and he pulled his head back from Alex's grip, wiping at his cheeks to clear the tears. "You should keep him away from me. I'll just mess up again and end up hurting him."

As much as it hurt Alex to hear Blaine say that, he was also relieved at the genuine remorse in Blaine's voice, knowing that he had gotten Blaine to a point where he could accept responsibility and learn from his mistakes.

"None of that now. You screwed up but I think we can fix it. You have to be serious about it. And it's going to be up to Kurt whether he forgives you." Alex patted Blaine on the shoulder reassuringly.

Blaine looked up at Alex, eyes red. "Help me."

AN: Short but I'm super busy right now. I'll try for another this weekend but I'm making no guarantees.


	48. The FIght Part Three

AN: I'm glad you all are still enjoying this. Here's what went on from Kurt's side of things.

The Fight Part Three

Kurt hiked his bag further over his shoulder as he marched down the sidewalk. He knew as soon as he left the apartment where he would go. As much as he loved Rachel and Santana, he couldn't go to them with a fight like this. Rachel would be more likely to try to convince him to file abuse charges if she knew about their relationship and Santana would want to go off on Blaine.

Not that he didn't deserve it, Kurt huffed angrily to himself as he finally reached the apartment building where Matthew and Alex lived. He buzzed the ringer for their apartment and was glad to hear a response just a few moments later. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex. It's Kurt. Can I come up?" Kurt asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Sure." Alex responded before the door clicked. Kurt opened it and walked up a few flights of stairs before reaching their apartment. Alex opened the door and took in the sight of Kurt, cheeks flush with anger and a bag over his shoulder. "What did he do?"

Kurt sighed heavily, letting Alex take the bag from him as they walked inside. Matthew was inside, kneeling beside the couch. He grinned up at Kurt as he entered. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Blaine is being an asshole." Kurt said simply.

Matthew chuckled a bit, standing to wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulder and guide him to the couch. "Tell me all about it. I know quite a bit about asshole doms."

"Hey now." Alex said, cuffing the back of Matthew's head as he walked past the couch to put Kurt's bag down.

Matthew pouted. "I wasn't referring to you. But now I am. Abusing me like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Matthew fake sobbed for a moment on his shoulder. "You really are a brat, aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one." Matthew teased.

Before the two could devolve any further into that line of argument, Alex interrupted. "You were saying Blaine did something today?"

Kurt huffed and sat back on the couch. "You know I have that deadline on Monday for the new spring line, right?" At Matthew's nod, Kurt continued. "Well, I've been working hard but I took a break to make lunch and I made Blaine's favorite because he's had a lot of work this weekend too. But then he started ordering me to do the dishes after lunch even though I cooked and it was his favorite and when I refused, he threatened to punish me if I didn't do what he said. I finally stormed out when he refused to take back the threat since he had no right to do so. I'm allowed to refuse to do something, especially if it's not fair. I'm not some slave for him to boss around."

"Well..." Matthew started, only to be quelled by a look from Alex. He blushed and looked down at his lap, saying nothing more as Alex spoke.

"Did you tell him why you were upset?" Alex asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I figured I would let him stew for a while and then make him grovel until I forgive him." Kurt gave a brief smile before sighing again. "I just didn't expect this. He hasn't tried to use our relationship against me like that since high school. And I know he's been stressed lately but so have I. It's not fair."

"No, it's not." Alex agreed. "You are more than welcome to stay here until you're ready to go back and talk with him. If you want, I can go have a talk with him tomorrow about proper dom etiquette since he clearly needs a refresher."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking about it for a moment. "I suppose. Just, be gentle. Neither of us really knows what we're doing with this kind of relationship and he really doesn't normally do things like this."

Alex patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure he doesn't. You don't strike me as someone who would take that type of thing from someone. You left after this incident which just shows you won't take it. But just because you don't really know what you're doing doesn't make an excuse for him. He's the dominant one in this relationship and it's his responsibility to set an example for you and to take care of your needs. It seems to me he needs to be reminded of that."

Kurt gave Alex a shrug, not sure how to respond to that. Alex squeezed his arm and stood up. "I'll let you think about it for a bit. I'll call him later to let him know where you are and to expect me tomorrow. And we can talk about what you want me to say before I go. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Alex." Kurt said gratefully.

"Of course. Matthew, can you set him up in the guest room?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Alex." Matthew agreed, standing up and leading Kurt into the room to get him set up and to have their own conversation. Kurt let Matthew lead the conversation, catching up on office gossip and trash talking some of the latest lines of clothes as Kurt stewed over what he wanted to do about Blaine.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Next update will be early in the week.


	49. The Fight Part Four

AN: And the second part of Kurt and Alex chatting.

The Fight Part Four

The next day, Kurt sat down with Alex around one. He had been going over options in his head all day and all night, barely sleeping at all as he tried to decide how he wanted Alex to respond to this. He had finally reached some resolution although he wasn't exactly pleased with what he had decided.

"So what do you want me to say?" Alex asked, seeing Kurt wasn't going to start the conversation without prompting.

Kurt twisted his hands before forcing himself to relax as he began speaking. "I need you to go into this knowing that Blaine and I really don't have a lot of background with this. And yes, it is his responsibility as the dom to get educated but what we've had has worked for us for years. Okay?"

Alex nodded. "Okay. I didn't mean to offend you yesterday and I apologize if I did."

"You didn't. But you're going to be going to talk to Blaine later and the last thing he needs is someone going in assuming that he knows what he's doing. Because he doesn't. He really, really doesn't." Kurt shook his head, laughing a bit. "At this point, I probably know more than him since I talk to Matthew about it and I google things if I get curious."

"He doesn't do that?" Alex asked.

"No. Not at all really. This relationship, it started as something he suggested because I was acting like a terror back in high school. We researched then and established a lot of the basis for the relationship we have today. After that though, all the changes have come about because of my suggestions, my wants. He doesn't look into this because it's largely always been about me." Kurt struggled to explain.

Thankfully, Alex was nodding along, looking like he understood what Kurt was trying to say. "He's been pretty stagnant with all of this then. You bring in the new things that you want but he doesn't do the same."

"He's always been too worried he would be taking advantage of me."

"Ah. That makes sense. A lot of new doms worry about that. I have to say, I'm a bit surprised he still has that worry after all these years of doing this though." Alex admitted, looking skeptically at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's not as bad as he was in high school or even the beginning of college but he still has to occasionally be convinced that I want this from him, that he isn't taking advantage. He's really insecure about those things."

Alex nodded. "Do you think he'll react badly to me telling him off?"

"I think he's already reacting badly. But when he starts going on about how he's just going to hurt me and he should stay away from me, snap him out of it. It means that he really does feel bad but I don't want to lose him over this." Kurt looked away for a moment, gearing up to say the next part he had decided on. "And I want you to make it clear to him that forgiveness won't come as easily this time. He's going to have to earn it from me."

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. "What exactly does that mean?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "It means that if he wants me to forgive him for this, he will need to submit to punishment from me."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Alex asked.

Kurt flushed a little, not really liking talking about this. "In the past, when he's screwed up, I've given him lines or grounded him. He doesn't need punishment the same way I do but it does make him feel better. This time though, because he threatened me with punishment again, it needs to be a more impactful punishment."

Alex said nothing, waiting Kurt out as he struggled to say the next sentence.

"I'm going to spank him."

The two sat in silence for a bit, those final words sinking in for both of them. Kurt hadn't been decided on this until he had said it out loud. He still was a little hesitant, not sure if he could actually do this to Blaine after so many years of it being the other way around. But the more he had thought about it, the more he had realized that Blaine would need this from him. A lot of the forums Kurt had been on said that any good dom has experienced what they are dishing out. And Blaine was a good dom but he didn't know how it felt to go over someone's lap, legs and hands restrained, waiting for that inevitable fall of the hand, knowing there wasn't a thing you could do to stop it. And Blaine needed to learn what that felt like. Maybe then he wouldn't go around threatening it because Kurt refused to do the dishes when it was Blaine's turn.

Yes, he was still bitter about that.

Alex interrupted his musings. "When are you going to talk to him?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm thinking I'll give him a couple more days to stew over what he said. I need to work on my Vogue stuff anyways so Tuesday. He should be done with most of his work then too."

"Do you want me to tell him that or should I keep him in suspense?" Alex asked.

"Tell him but at the end. I don't want to leave him thinking this is going to break us. It would take a lot more than something like this for me to leave him." Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that Blaine would be thinking Kurt should leave him for this.

"Okay. Anything else you want me to do or say other than what you've said already?" Alex glanced at the time, noting he needed to leave soon to get to the apartment by three.

"Just that I love him." Kurt smiled softly. "Now go lecture him."

Alex nodded, getting up with a chuckle. "Will do."

"Thanks, Alex." Kurt added just before he left.

Alex didn't say anything, just gave Kurt a grin before leaving the apartment.

Kurt sat back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed, closing his eyes for a bit as he began to drift to sleep. Talking about it had resolved a lot of the tension he had been feeling and now he really wanted to make up that lost sleep.

AN: Next update might be late this weekend. I'm pretty busy right now but I'll try.


	50. The Fight Part Five

AN: To address the common concern from the last chapter, Blaine doesn't bring as many ideas to the relationship anymore. He stopped after they moved in together. Kurt largely has been the one coming up with new stuff for the past five years of their relationship.

The Fight Part Five

After Blaine's plea for help, he buried his face in his hands and seemed to take a moment to collect himself, breath shaky. Alex gave him a moment before speaking again. "I was talking to Kurt earlier and he told me some things about your relationship. Do you really not bring anything new to your dynamic?"

Blaine looked confusedly at Alex. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt mentioned that he's the one who comes up with new ideas and does research for how the relationship can go. Do you not do that?" Alex asked.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's not entirely true. I mean, it's been a while since I told Kurt about any of the things I've found but I still do occasionally research."

Alex nodded. "Have you found anything that you like that you would want to add to the relationship?"

Blaine shrugged. "There's some stuff that's interesting but I'm happy with how we are."

"That's not an answer. Do you want to make changes to your relationship?" Alex pressed.

Blaine sighed. "Yes. Sometimes. But I'm totally fine with staying the way we are."

Alex reached out and slapped the back of Blaine's head gently. "It's okay to want change. In our type of relationships especially, we grow a lot and we end up with different wants and needs. And it is your responsibility as the dom to bring it up with your sub. You know Kurt thinks he's the only one in your relationship that is actively trying to improve it right?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. He thinks you have stopped researching and that you are too afraid to make any changes since 'it's all for him'." Alex made finger quotes around Kurt's part.

"That's not-I mean, I guess I can see where he would get that idea. But what does that have to do with my mistake here?" Blaine asked, trying to get the subject back under control.

Alex explained. "The mistake that was made here is a failure to communicate properly and it seems to me that it's not the only time you've had that issue. So it's relevant. You need to talk openly and honestly with Kurt. He won't do it with you if you don't do it with him and in this relationship, communication is the most important thing. And you need to realize that it's okay for you to want things and to ask about them. As long as you aren't demanding something and then threatening punishment, you can ask for things."

Blaine blushed. "It doesn't matter. Kurt's never going to forgive me for this. I did the same thing once in high school and it's a miracle he forgave me then."

Alex smirked. "Oh, I think he'll forgive you. You're just going to have to work for it."

Blaine looked questioningly at Alex. "What does that mean?"

Alex shook his head. "I'll leave that to Kurt to tell you. He'll be coming back on Tuesday. Until he does, I want you to think about communicating more with him. It's okay to have things you want. Just tell him about them."

Alex made his way to the door with those words, knowing he had left Blaine with quite a bit to think about. And to worry about, he laughed to himself as he walked out, thinking about how shocked Blaine was going to be when Kurt told him what he had decided on for his punishment.

Meanwhile, Kurt had returned to the guest room to find Matthew waiting for him on his bed. "So you're going to spank your dom, huh?"

Kurt blushed. "Matthew! That was a private conversation."

Matthew waved that away, eyes shining with laughter. "Do you really think you have it in you to spank him?"

Kurt flopped onto the bed and buried his face in his hands, groaning. "Do we have to talk about this?"

Matthew stopped teasing for a bit, reaching over to poke him in the side. "If you can't talk about it, do you really think you'll be able to do it when the time comes?"

Kurt turned his head to face Matthew, pouting. "Why do you have to make sense?"

"To irritate you." Matthew teased, laughing when Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever...well, you know?" Kurt asked after Matthew stopped laughing.

"You'll need to be more specific than that."

Kurt sighed. "Have you ever spanked someone?"

Matthew grinned. "Yeah. Never a dom though. I was in a scene once and the dom running it had me spank another sub. It was an experience."

Kurt was a bit intrigued despite himself. "Was it hard? Did it feel weird? What was it like?"

"It was a bit weird but it helped a bit that I was ordered to do it and wasn't just doing it myself. The actual act itself is pretty easy but this was a pleasure spanking. I'm not sure how a punishment spanking would have gone." Matthew answered, trying to satisfy Kurt and his questions.

"So basically it was the complete opposite of what I'm going to be attempting with Blaine?" Kurt asked, groaning a bit.

Matthew shrugged. "Basically. But I've heard from other subs that they've punished their doms and it works out okay. Doms aren't as strong as us subs so they don't need as much punishment to feel it."

"Blaine is pretty strong." Kurt defended.

"Yeah but when was the last time he got spanked? Brats like you and me are a lot tougher than our doms when it comes to taking a spanking. We build up callouses from all the spankings." Matthew grinned teasingly.

"I don't know what's on your ass but mine doesn't have any callouses." Kurt teased back.

"Oh yeah? Let's see the proof." Matthew reached over as if to check out Kurt's butt.

Kurt moved away and grabbed a pillow, whacking Matthew with it. "Keep those hands to yourself."

Matthew grinned and picked up the other pillow from the bed, raising it threateningly. "Oh, it's on now."

Kurt ducked the pillow swipe and backed out of the room, turning to run as Matthew charged forward. A few blows were exchanged before the door opened and Alex walked in. He sighed when he saw the two of them standing in the room, disheveled with pillows in hand.

"Matthew." He pointed to the floor in front of him.

Matthew went over sheepishly, giving Alex a smile. "Hi."

"What have I said about pillow fights before?" Alex asked, crossing his arms to gaze sternly at Matthew. Kurt bit his lip, wondering if he had gotten his friend in trouble.

"No pillow fights in the apartment." Matthew started, adding with a grin. "Unless you're home and properly armed."

He handed Alex his pillow and grabbed another from the couch, quickly hitting Alex on the side of the head and moving away. Kurt stared surprised for a moment before laughing as Alex charged after Matthew, quickly restarting the pillow fight. He would ask Alex how the meeting with Blaine went later. For now, he needed to defend himself against the other two.

AN: Next update will be Thursday or Friday. Review please.


	51. The Fight Part Six

AN: Discussions ahead!

The Fight Part Six

Tuesday came before Kurt was ready for it. He had cooled down quite a bit since the incident and while he didn't think he had overreacted, he had mostly forgiven Blaine already and just wanted to go see him. The two hadn't spent the night apart in a long while.

Blaine was sitting in the living room when Kurt unlocked the door and walked in. "Kurt." Blaine breathed out, both smiling and tearing up as Kurt came in the room.

"Blaine." Kurt nodded, giving him a smile. He crossed the room quickly and pulled Blaine into a hug, both of them melting a bit in the other's arms.

"I missed you." Blaine whispered after soaking in the hug.

"I missed you too." Kurt said quietly back, giving Blaine a squeeze before letting go and sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "We should talk."

Blaine sat down and began speaking. "I'm so sorry-"

"Not yet." Kurt interrupted. "I need to speak and you need to listen this time. You know what you did wrong and I know you're sorry for it. You shouldn't have done it but mistakes are made and that's what happened. A mistake brought on by stress and just lack of communication. I get that. Believe me, with how often I go off the rails, I get that."

Blaine chuckled a bit at that, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing reassuringly as he took a deep breath. "But just because I get it doesn't mean you're excused. If I said something bratty to you out of stress, what would your reaction be?"

Blaine bit his lip, hoping Kurt wasn't going where he thought he was. "I'd probably spank you."

"No probably about it. You would spank me because that's what we've agreed on as an acceptable punishment for me being a brat. Right?" Kurt refused to let Blaine hedge around the question.

"Right." Blaine agreed.

"But we don't have an agreement for when you start acting like an entitled dictator. And I think that's a problem we should have solved a long time ago." Kurt paused here to let Blaine comment.

Blaine huffed at that. "Entitled dictator. That's new." At Kurt's look, he raised his hands up in defense. "But deserved. I know, I know."

At Kurt's continued silence, Blaine sighed and looked down. "So what are you suggesting, Kurt?"

"I'm suggesting equal reciprocation for broken rules." Kurt said simply.

Blain thought about that for a moment before speaking. "Could you clarify?"

Kurt broke for the first time this conversation and blushed. "I mean, if you break a rule, I should punish you for it."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't-I don't need it though. Not the same way you do."

Kurt grimaced a bit at that. "Yeah, I know. But there are times that I think it's necessary for us to get back on track. It doesn't happen often but sometimes you cross the line and it's always an issue for us to decide how to respond to it."

Blaine thought back to himself about some of the instances Kurt was referring to and couldn't help but agree with him. The times he had come home late without calling or had been excessively rude to Kurt and Kurt had called him out on it but hadn't really known how to respond came to mind. "So how do you propose we respond to it?"

Kurt sighed in relief, glad Blaine could at least see why Kurt felt there was a need for this. "I was thinking we could draw up a short list of rules for you along with pre-set consequences. I'm not as comfortable deciding that as you are so I'd rather we decide in advance so it's not on me completely."

Blaine nodded. "That sounds fair. But that doesn't cover this time. What do you want to do about it?"

Kurt twisted his hands together, nervously bouncing his leg. "I thought about it a lot. And I think it's fair if...if I spank you."

Blaine took a breath at that, looking down at his lap. He bit his lip for a bit, thinking on that before looking up. "Are-are you sure?"

"I think it's fair." Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine nodded. "No, I agree it's fair. But are you sure you can do that? It's not exactly easy being on the other end of it."

Kurt sighed. "That makes it even more fair that I do it. So I know what I put you through whenever I break the rules."

AN: There's some of their talking. There's more to come I'm sure. Update again Monday? Sorry it's short but I'm gearing up for a project and it's been a bit of a time sucker.


	52. The Fight Part Seven

AN: Here it is everyone!

The Fight Part Seven

Blaine sighed, resolved to see this through despite how awkward it was going to be. That didn't mean he wanted to put it off and think it over any longer though. "Do you think we could do it now then? I don't want to have to wait."

Kurt nodded. Blaine generally didn't make him wait for his spankings unless he had done something that warranted multiple ones. He could return that favor. "Of course. We can do it now."

Both of them continued to sit their awkwardly for a moment before Blaine shook his head and stood up in front of Kurt. "Shorts on or off?"

"Off." Kurt said softly, watching Blaine's fingers start to work the button on the front of his shorts. He reached over and calmly took over, pushing down his own nerves as he pushed down Blaine's shorts and then his underwear.

Blaine stood there, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He couldn't remember what Kurt normally did at this point and felt incredibly awkward standing there as his boyfriend took care of his clothing. It certainly did wonders to put him in a contemplative state of mind. He was pulled from his thoughts by Kurt grabbing his wrist and pulling him over his lap.

Both of them were in their positions, frozen for a moment. Blaine squirmed a bit, trying to figure out where his hips and arms were supposed to go. Kurt let Blaine move around a bit before gently pushing him further down his lap into the comfortable spot. He put his hand down on Blaine's bare butt and cleared his throat. "What is this spanking for?"

Blaine clenched the couch cushion in front of him tightly, fighting the urge to reach back and push Kurt's hand off of him. He sternly reminded himself of why he was there before answering Kurt. "I was trying to take advantage of your role as the sub by threatening you with punishment."

"And why was that wrong?" Kurt asked, gearing up to begin the actual process of spanking. Now that Blaine was in position, he wasn't so sure he could do this.

"Because you trust me to take care of you and I wasn't doing that. I was being selfish." Blaine answered, burying his face down in front of him as he was reminded of what he had done.

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to start then. Just...same safe words apply for you too. Just in case."

He saw Blaine nod his head and looked back down at the target in front of him. He lifted his hand up and steadied his nerves before bringing it down with a light smack. He looked over at Blaine's head, waiting for him to start objecting. When nothing came, he repeated the action, again checking Blaine was okay after.

Blaine let this continue for a few more smacks before turning his head to look back at Kurt. "Sweetheart, you aren't exactly spanking me here. I can't believe I'm saying this but you should go a little harder than that."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kurt said quietly, biting his lip.

"You won't be. Not really. Not anymore than I hurt you when you're over my lap. Am I hurting you then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. I mean, for a bit but not a whole lot."

"Exactly. This is just like that. I promise, you aren't actually going to hurt me or make me upset with you or anything like that. So do it, okay? Put those muscles to work." Blaine gave Kurt a small grin before turning back to bury his face in the cushion in front of him.

With Blaine's pep talk in mind, Kurt raised his hand once more and brought it down much harder, creating an audible smacking noise this time. Blaine gave a small kick at that but didn't protest so Kurt continued, laying down slow swats one after another, giving time for objection between just in case.

Blaine bit his lip, trying to suppress the groans that wanted to come out of his mouth as Kurt's hand started actually spanking him. He couldn't stop his legs from going, the sting making him kick and wriggle. He took a shaky breath in as Kurt landed a swat to what must have been the sit spot as he couldn't help letting out an audible reaction to that. Kurt's pause was a little longer this time before he repeated the action on the other side, making Blaine give a little cry out at the pain.

Kurt landed a couple more there before returning to Blaine's pink cheeks and spanking the area over again to deepen the pink color. Blaine began to let out little noises with each swat, the repeat exposure making the burn worse on his skin.

When Kurt's hand returned to his sit spot, Blaine started crying, his shoulders shaking as he cried into the cushion in front of him. Kurt gave him a few more swats before stopping, unable to continue any longer.

Once Kurt stopped, Blaine began apologizing, needing to get the guilt out of him as it was currently overwhelming him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry."

Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, listening to him cry quietly. "It's okay. It's all okay now. All's forgiven."

Blaine sniffled and sat up, pulling his shorts and underwear back up over his pinkened backside before he looked Kurt in the eye. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "I know you won't. I know."

Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's shoulder, no longer crying but feeling the embarrassment of the situation. "I love you."

"I love you too. These past few days have really sucked." Kurt admitted, feeling Blaine begin to resettle next to him.

"How did the Vogue stuff go? Did you meet the deadline?" Blaine asked, curling up next to Kurt as he spoke.

Kurt answered, sensing that Blaine needed to get his mind off of the spanking for now and letting him use this time to catch up with each other. They could talk about it later.

AN: Hope it feels okay for you all. Let me know.


	53. The Fight Part Eight

AN: Final part of this. Bit of summarizing at the beginning before we get to the story which follows this prompt: First time Kurt is punished after spanking Blaine

The Fight Part Eight

They put off talking until after dinner together, going to cuddle in bed afterwards. They set up the rules and consequences for Blaine, taking a big burden off of Kurt's back. He never had been comfortable having to choose how to punish Blaine on the few incidences in the past when it had happened.

For the most part, they avoided having Kurt have to give another spanking. The only time that could happen is if Blaine threatened him with punishment again. For everything else, they just figured out lines and grounding and such.

At this point, Blaine was no longer sore, the color already faded from his cheeks. He talked with Kurt about the lightness of this spanking versus how heavy the spankings he gave Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to Blaine's worry that he was being too harsh.

"I mean, I would love to say that you should spank me less and everything but I'm not sure it would be coming from an honest place. Yes, you spank me harder than I spanked you but it was a first time and it wasn't really for you in the same way that my spankings are for me." Kurt tried to explain, ending with a shrug since he just wasn't sure what more he could say.

Blaine sighed and let the subject drop, recognizing that the severity of his spankings couldn't be left in Kurt's hands. He was right. The spankings given to Kurt were largely there to teach him a lesson and get rid of guilt. Blaine's had been more about proving a point. It wasn't a fair comparison between the two. Still, the knowledge of just how much spankings could hurt stuck with Blaine for quite a while after that.

Kurt carried some knowledge away from the event too and it ended up getting him in some trouble. Knowing how hard it had been to spank Blaine, he didn't say anything the next time an incident happened at work.

It was about a month later and the two had moved on with their lives. Kurt hadn't had any big trouble, just little punishments here and there. He came home from work one day knowing he needed to keep his mouth shut about what had happened or he'd be over Blaine's knee before he could blink. Which really sucked because he could feel the guilt rolling in his stomach at both the incident and at keeping it from Blaine but he didn't want to make Blaine spank him. It wouldn't be fair to Blaine.

Blaine could sense something was off when Kurt barely touched his dinner. He didn't press it though until they were out on the couch, watching some T.V. before bed.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt in tighter against his side.

"Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?" Kurt asked, trying to push down the feeling of panic at the question.

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "Come on, Kurt. You've never been very good at lying to me. What's going on?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm telling you, nothing's going on. All is good here."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and forced eye contact. "If you tell me now, I'll look past the fact that you have been lying to me for the past couple hours. Do you really want to add that to whatever it is you are hiding?"

Kurt bit his lip, trying to decide if he should give in. Just as Blaine seemed ready to tell Kurt off for lying, Kurt quickly broke and began speaking. "I got into a fight with Jessie today. She said my designs looked a little too retro so I told her that at least my designs are different every time and I'm not trying to pass the same crap off every time. Then she said that mine was just different crap every time, I told her she should do the world a favor and just quit Vogue and we both glared and stormed off."

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, why would you get in a fight over that?"

"She insulted my designs. God, if you could see the ugly crap she draws, you'd understand why it's so insulting for her to say my stuff is ugly. Seriously, girl needs to look at her own designs and see she shouldn't design. Or ever even touch a pencil." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't really need to tell you why you are in trouble right now, do I? The fact that you were hiding this from me tells me that you know you were being rude to her." Blaine gave Kurt a stern look, watching as Kurt squirmed and looked down at his tone.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir. But she totally deserved it."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, well, you totally deserve this."

He grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged him quickly over his lap. He rested his hand on Kurt's butt and spoke. "You just let me know when you agree that you were being overly rude towards her and we'll be done here."

He raised his hand and brought it down with a firm smack on Kurt's pants-covered behind. He held him steady as he continued to land swats all across both of his cheeks. Kurt huffed and buried his head in his arms, still expressing quite a bit of attitude even over Blaine's lap.

Blaine almost admired how well Kurt could take a spanking, remembering too clearly his own and how much he had kicked and squirmed. He moved his hand down to Kurt's sit spot and began working to spread the heat down there as Kurt finally began moving under the swats.

"Okay, okay. I was being rude to her and she didn't deserve it. She just caught me at a bad time and I shouldn't have taken it out on her." Kurt finally admitted as the spanks began to get to him.

Blaine's hand came to a rest, feeling the heat rise up through Kurt's pants. "Thank you. I know you don't like criticism but it's part of your job. Just take it and move on. If you don't agree with it, ignore it. Don't get into a fight with the person criticizing. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt agreed. Blaine helped him sit up and pulled him close for a cuddle. Kurt wiped away the few tears that had started to fall as he tucked his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"And don't hide things from me. Trust and communication, got it?" Blaine gave Kurt a little shake at that, just a little exasperated.

"Yes, sir. I wasn't hiding it to stay out of trouble. I just didn't want you to have to spank me." Kurt sighed, not noticing that Blaine had stiffened next to him.

"I certainly don't enjoy punishing you but I do it for you. It doesn't bother me to do it." Blaine tried to reassure Kurt.

"I know. It was just so hard for me to punish you, I didn't want you to go through the same thing because I screwed up." Kurt admitted quietly.

Blaine sighed at that, shaking his head. "You've gotten some things wrong here."

Kurt gasped in surprise when Blaine tugged him back over his lap, pulling his pants and underwear down this time. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"We're going to get a couple things sorted out and something tells me you'll listen better this way." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's pinkened cheeks, patting every so often as he spoke to emphasize his points. "It is not up to you to worry about how I feel punishing you. You're only job here is to not break the rules. You don't get to worry about how I'm going to feel when you break a rule. You have enough to worry about with your own backside on the line. And you do not hide things from me in a misguided attempt to protect me from punishing you. I know what I've agreed to with you and while I don't get enjoyment from punishing you, I am glad to do it every single time if it means you are happier and healthier. Am I clear?"

Kurt protested weakly. "But Blaine, I-"

Blaine interrupted Kurt's objection with several spanks in a row, landing at the base of Kurt's cheeks. Giving one last hard spank, he asked again. "Am I clear?"

Kurt bit his lip, wanting to think it over before just agreeing with Blaine. He had known Blaine wouldn't like that he was so worried about his response to spanking him but he couldn't help it after being on the other side. He knew how he had felt spanking Blaine so how could he put Blaine through that?

"Sir? Could I ask you something before answering that?" Kurt asked quietly, trying to relax under Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"I just, I'm confused I guess. When I spanked you, it was not fun at all and I felt bad with every smack I landed because I could feel you not enjoy it and that it hurt you. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all so how can I agree to put you through the same thing every single time I get in trouble? That's a lot of unpleasant feelings." Kurt tried to explain where his difficulty was coming from.

Luckily, Blaine was able to grasp on to what he was trying to get at. "Kurt, I think some of that has to do with where our natural tendencies lie. No, watching you cry because of something I'm doing isn't pleasant at all. But I have to admit that as a dom, it is extremely satisfying to know that I'm meeting your needs that way. I'm taking care of you even though it hurts you at the time because you are better off for it. You seem to think spanking you is some huge burden on me but it's really not. It's my responsibility to do it and I'm happy to do whatever it is you need to be happy. Can you understand that?"

Kurt nodded. "I think so. It makes sense in my head. It's just mixing it with how I felt punishing you isn't so easy."

"Well, like I said, that comes down to our natural tendencies. You in a way need the spankings and the discipline. I don't really. So when you punish me, it gets rid of my guilt for sure but it's not as satisfying at a basic level for either of us since I don't really need it and you don't really like to do it." Blaine explained, hand still poised on Kurt's cheeks though his thumb was gently soothing the skin under it.

"Okay." Kurt agreed simply, satisfied with that answer.

"Okay? So my point is clear to you now? You won't be hiding things from me to protect me from having to punish you?" Blaine asked for clarification.

"No sir. I won't do that again." Kurt answered.

Blaine gave Kurt's bottom a couple pats before letting him up. "Good. Do it again and you won't sit for a week."

Kurt pouted at that, reaching back to rub his slightly sore cheeks. Blaine caught his hand before he could and shook his head. "Leave it. Let it sit for a bit to make sure you really get the point." He grabbed Kurt's underwear and pants and tugged them back into place to take away some of the temptation.

Kurt sighed and pouted even harder even as he did as he was told and just curled up next to Blaine, turning to face the T.V. once more. About five minutes later, Blaine moved his hand down from around Kurt's shoulder to gently rub Kurt's butt through his pants, taking away any lingering sting from the spanking.

AN: This was a long one. Hope you enjoyed the wrap up to this story arc. Review and let me know!


	54. Scolding

AN: Prompt is Blaine scolding Kurt during a party.

Scolding

Kurt grimaced as another one of his coworkers managed to spill their drink onto the floor as they spoke. He gave a polite smile before turning and rolling his eyes, making his way to the kitchen to grab a washcloth to wipe it up.

He brought it back out and cleaned up quickly, mentally cursing the decision to hold the get-together at his apartment. Blaine was standing across the room, chatting amiably with a group of the photographers. Kurt sighed as he returned the washcloth to the sink. At least Blaine is having fun.

He made his way back out in the living room, ducking quickly into a group when he saw one of the interns making her rounds. He dealt with her enough during the week, he didn't want to have to deal with her now too.

"Kurt, hi! This is such a nice place. So small and cozy." Anna smiled as she greeted Kurt.

Kurt gave a smile to mask his scowl, faking nice. "Yes, well, it's plenty of space for me and my boyfriend."

"Hmm, yes. Where is this alleged boyfriend? I've been beginning to think you were making him up." Anna responded, looking around as though to spot Kurt's fake boyfriend.

"Oh, he's over there talking to Mark and Jenna." Kurt waved his hand. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"You should come with me. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Anna grabbed Kurt's arm and began dragging Kurt across the room with her.

Kurt sighed as he got pulled away, upset his plan to get rid of Anna hadn't worked. He came up to Blaine's group and interjected. "Hey everyone. Having fun?"

The photographers nodded, responding with variations of yes. Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek in greeting which is how he overheard Kurt's mumble to himself. "Glad someone is having fun."

He gave Kurt a questioning look, receiving an eye roll in response. "Anyways, Anna, this is Blaine. Blaine, Anna. You know, the intern I told you about?"

"You've talked about me?" Anna asked, shaking Blaine's hand. "Only good things, I'm sure."

"Oh of course. What bad things could I possibly have to say about you?" Kurt responded sarcastically. The photographers snickered at that, used to both Anna's annoying traits and Kurt's snarkiness. "Anyways, I'm going to go...find somewhere else to be."

He left the group, not noticing Blaine excusing himself as well to follow him as he made his way to the next group of people. Before he could start talking, he was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. He looked around quickly, spotting the dropped glass over by the kitchen.

Blaine went to grab a wash cloth while Kurt started picking up the pieces. Kurt was kneeling on the ground, muttering to himself as Blaine joined him. "Raised by monkeys. How fucking hard is it to not drop a glass. Stupid people."

"Ow!" Kurt exclaimed, a piece of glass cutting into his hand.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, Blaine quickly ordered Kurt into their bedroom. "Go wait for me. I'll come help you clean that up."

Kurt started to object only to be met with Blaine's steely gaze. He wordlessly dropped the glass he had picked up into the washcloth in Blaine's hand before going into their bedroom.

Blaine quickly finished cleaning up and made his own way to the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He gestured for Kurt to follow him into the bathroom and pushed him to sit on the closed toilet, shutting the bathroom door behind them.

He quickly cleaned out the cut, checking for any glass inside before wrapping a bandage around it. It wasn't deep or long enough to need stitches luckily. After he finished, he sat on the edge of the bathtub and grabbed Kurt's hands, waiting until his eyes were on him before speaking.

"I don't know what is going on with you. It was your idea to hold the party here and yet all you have done since it's started is complain. What's with the attitude?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have an attitude." Kurt objected.

Blaine scoffed. "Oh no? So I've been imagining the eye rolls, the snarky comments, the rude way you have been treating the guests in our home?"

Kurt sighed. "I just-they're so frustrating. They keep making a mess and I'm just not in the mood to deal with them today."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and pulled his head back to look at him as he eye rolled again. "This was your idea. Having them here was your plan and I supported you in it. If you can't be polite to the people you invited here, then you can go to bed right now and just skip the rest of the party. Would that be preferable to you?"

"You can't send me to bed. These are my coworkers." Kurt protested.

"I can and I will. I'll tell everyone that you have a migraine and need to rest and I'm sure none of them will object. You want to keep being rude and bratty, that's your choice but I'm not going to sit here and watch you act that way. You know better than that and I don't care how frustrated you are. I'm not going to put up with it for the rest of the night. Am I clear?" Blaine lectured.

"Yes." Kurt responded quietly, a blush taking over his face at the scolding.

"Yes what?" Blaine demanded, not giving Kurt an inch.

"Yes, sir." Kurt answered even more quietly. While nobody would be able to hear them with two doors and the bedroom between them, he was still aware of the group of people out in their living room.

"Good. And if I have to pull you aside again, you can bet you'll be getting a long, hard spanking before bed tonight to teach you about being polite. Don't test me on this. You will go out there and act like the charming and polite person I know you are or I will send you to bed and give you a sore bottom to make the lesson stick. Clear?" Blaine waited for Kurt's whispered yes, sir before standing. "I'm going back out there. You have five minutes to get cleaned up and rejoin the party. I'll be keeping an eye on you so you watch yourself."

Kurt nodded, sniffling quietly as Blaine opened the door to the bathroom. Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "Behave, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay." Kurt answered, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Good boy." Blaine murmured quietly, gently stroking Kurt's cheek before leaving the bathroom and heading back out to the party.

Kurt shut the bathroom door again and looked down at his hands. With a sigh, he ran some water, careful not to get his bandage wet as he splashed some water on his face. Feeling a bit more put together, he exited the bathroom, putting a smile on his face as he went back out to the party.

Blaine watched closely for the rest of the night, helping run interference when people knocked things over or seemed to be particularly annoying. Kurt seemed a bit more at ease now though, moving from group to group with a real smile on his face, chatting loudly with each of them. Blaine watched as Matthew whispered something in Kurt's ear, causing him to blush and give a slight nod. Matthew laughed at that, looking over in Blaine's direction with a grin. Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing himself.

They made it through the rest of the night with no more mishaps and when the last of the guests finally left, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Very nice, babe."

Kurt sighed, melting a bit in Blaine's arms. "I am never volunteering to host again."

Blaine laughed at that. "No objections here. Think we can save the clean up until morning? Your coworkers are exhausting."

"Tell me about it." Kurt agreed, pulling Blaine towards the bedroom. "Actually, don't. No more talk of them for the rest of the weekend. I can think of better things for us to do."

"Hmm, really? Like what?" Blaine teased, giving Kurt a smirk as he followed him into the bedroom.

AN: Next update Thursday or Friday. Be on the lookout.


	55. Skirt

AN: Prompt is Kurt designs a skirt for Vogue and models it for Blaine. Sexy times ensue. The prompt was longer and had a second part that I'll write in a couple days.

Skirt

Kurt finished sewing a final section of the skirt in place, taking a step back to judge the hemline. Tapping his finger to his lips, he circled the mannequin, eventually sighing as he pulled it off the plastic legs on the living room table.

Stripping down quickly, he pulled the skirt up his own legs, settling the waist in place before moving to the mirror in the bedroom. Blaine watched him with a raised eyebrow from the bed.

"Do you think this skirt is too short?" Kurt asked, looking at where the skirt fell on his legs. "It's supposed to be business casual but I think the hemline falls too high for that."

Blaine stood up and walked up behind Kurt. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips, looking over his shoulder into the mirror. "Bend over and see how it rests then."

Kurt gave Blaine an incredulous look.

"What?" Blaine asked defensively. "It's a perfectly legitimate way of testing if the skirt length is appropriate."

"Perfectly legitimate if you're a perv." Kurt teased.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Now bend over."

Kurt laughed, slowly bending over, keeping eye contact with Blaine the whole time. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him, spreading his legs a bit. "So what do you think? Too short."

Blaine licked his lips without noticing, his gaze dropping to stare at Kurt's rounded ass pushed back at him. "No, I think it's a pretty good length."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh good. I didn't feel like redoing that part of the skirt anyways."

He began to stand up only for Blaine to place a restraining hand on the small of his back. Kurt smirked as he turned his head to look back at Blaine. "Like what you see?"

Blaine gave Kurt a quick smack. "Hush you. I'm just thinking maybe we should test drive this piece. That's all."

Kurt snorted. "Uh-huh. I believe that one."

Blaine pouted at Kurt. "Please?"

"Go and grab the lube and two condoms. I can't get anything on this skirt." Kurt agreed, rolling his eyes as Blaine quickly rushed to their nightstand to grab the supplies.

Blaine flipped up the skirt, quickly taking in the sight of Kurt's pale ass jutted out at him. He handed Kurt one of the condoms before opening the lube. He poured it into his hand, coating a couple fingers. Pressing down a bit more on Kurt's back, he slowly pushed in a finger, spreading the lube around as he thrust it in and out.

He added a second finger, Kurt groaning as his fingers shakily opened the condom and rolled it onto his hardening cock. Blaine twisted and thrust the two fingers for quite a while, trying to get new sounds out of Kurt as he brushed against his prostate. Kurt began thrusting back into the fingering, spreading his legs even more as he moaned for Blaine to fuck him already.

Blaine opened his own condom, putting it on before putting lube on his cock and lining it up with Kurt's slick hole. He slowly pushed in, listening for a change in Kurt's groans. He slowed down as he got close to bottoming out, his hips slowly lining up against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped for breath, readjusting his hands on the wall to get a better grip before he wriggled his hips a bit. "Go, Blaine. Fuck me, fuck me hard."

Gripping Kurt's hips hard, he pulled back and snapped forward, thrusting his cock in and out of Kurt at a rapid pace. He watched Kurt's face in the mirror, seeing him biting his lip and gasping, eyes growing even more lustful as Blaine changed his angle to brush against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt's own cock was hard by now, leaking pre-come into the condom as he was slowly pushed closer and closer to orgasm. The skirt was brushing against his cock with every thrust, adding a very small amount of friction to his cock. Blaine began groaning, a sign he was getting close and his right hand released it's grip on Kurt's hip, reaching around to wrap around his cock.

Blaine began roughly jerking Kurt off, hand thrusting in time with his hips. Kurt gasped and let out a loud groan as he came, spilling into the condom. Blaine came quickly after that, thrusting into Kurt's body as he clenched around him through his orgasm.

Breathing hard, Blaine slowly pulled out, taking care not to get anything on the skirt that had inspired all of this. He disposed of his condom quickly in the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth to go clean Kurt up. Kurt was still standing bent over, head resting against the mirror as he panted. Blaine cleaned him up and threw away his condom as well, before grabbing Kurt and pulling him over towards the bed.

Kurt gave a quick protest, stripping the skirt off and setting it gently at the foot of the bed before letting himself curl into Blaine's arms.

"Didn't know you were into me cross-dressing." Kurt teased lightly.

Blaine laughed. "I didn't really know either. But damn, your legs and your ass in that skirt."

Kurt blushed lightly. "I do have pretty nice legs."

"Gorgeous legs." Blaine corrected, running a hand down to squeeze the top of Kurt's thigh. "And a fucking amazing ass."

Kurt squeaked as Blaine squeezed one of his cheeks, reaching back to hit him lightly. "None of that now. You wore me out with that sex. We've never done it in front of a mirror like that."

Blaine groaned as his cock twitched just remembering watching himself fucking Kurt in the mirror. "That was hot."

"Definitely a repeatable experience." Kurt agreed, his eyes fluttering closed with his tiredness.

Blaine yawned behind him, tightening his grip on Kurt as they curled up for a quick nap.

AN: There is a bit more to the prompt so I'll be doing part two when I next update (Sunday). Review please!


	56. Skirt Part Two

AN: Last part of skirt. Enjoy.

Skirt Part Two

Kurt woke up slowly, stretching his body out on the bed before turning over to face Blaine. Blaine began to wake at the movement, blinking his eyes awake to find Kurt smiling at him. "Well, hello there."

"Hi." Kurt grinned, leaning over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "Good nap?"

Blaine sat up and stretched his arms over his head, groaning. "Yeah. It's been a while since we took a nap together."

"We've been busy. This whole adult life thing is harder than they said it was." Kurt pouted.

"Speaking of, you done with work for the day or do you have to do something else?" Blaine asked.

"I'm done now. Why?" Kurt responded.

Blaine grinned. "Thought maybe we could go out for dinner. Make a night of it. We haven't been out in a while either."

"Of course!" Kurt agreed happily. "Just let me go put the skirt with my work stuff and get dressed and all that."

Blaine waved Kurt on, watching as he got out of bed and grabbed the skirt, heading towards the door. Kurt froze, hands running over the skirt before he turned around. "Blaine Anderson, did you get lube on my design?"

Blaine nervously looked at the skirt Kurt was holding out towards him. "Not intentionally?"

"Blaine! I can't turn in a design that has lube on it. Everyone at work will know what we did." Kurt objected, waving the skirt around.

"Can't it wash out?" Blaine asked. "You got lube out of that shirt that one time."

"Well obviously I can get it out. But it's the principle of the matter." Kurt huffed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Blaine pouted, giving Kurt his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed loudly, turning around and walking out of the room. Blaine waited a couple minutes before following out. He went and sat next to Kurt, giving him a sad face. "Do you forgive me yet?"

Kurt turned his head away, not looking at Blaine. Blaine put his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "I said I was sorry. I just got so caught up in how you looked in that skirt, I didn't think about the lube. Say you forgive me, please?"

He looked up to give Kurt a pout again only to catch sight of Kurt biting back laughter as he faced away from Blaine. Blaine gasped. "You brat! You're just trying to make me feel bad."

Kurt couldn't help himself at that point and burst out laughing. "The look on your face. And the pouting and everything. I'm sorry Blaine. I couldn't resist."

"Oh really? I don't think I believe you." Blaine objected, reaching out to poke Kurt in the side. "I don't think you're sorry at all. But you will be."

He dug his fingers into Kurt's sides and began tickling, holding Kurt in place as he tried to flinch away. "Teach you to tease me."

Kurt squealed with laughter, trying to push Blaine's hand away. "Stop, sorry. Ahh, Blaine!"

He managed to get ahold of Blaine's hand and pinned his hand down, giving him time to catch his breath. "Please, please, sorry."

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Forgiven. Did I really get lube on the skirt?"

"Just a bit. I already treated it so it's fine. So dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Go get ready." Blaine said, waiting for Kurt to pass by before giving him a swat on the butt.

Kurt gave Blaine a look over his shoulder, disappearing into the bedroom. Blaine heard the shower turn on and stood up. He could use a quick shower too.

AN: The prompt had a little more but I got walked in on writing this as it is. I'm not risking anymore today. Next update will be at the end of the week. I'm internet-less for the next few days.


	57. Making Fun

Prompt: Kurt and Matthew are going out and get drunk and start gossiping about Blaine and Alex and kind of making fun of them.

Making Fun

"To us!" Kurt cheered, raising his pint of beer up for Matthew to clink his own glass against.

"To us!" Matthew responded, bumping their glasses together and spilling a bit over the edge. The two of them raised the drinks to their mouths and gulped down a few mouthfuls, grinning at one another.

"I can't believe we pulled it off." Kurt sighed happily as he set the glass down.

Matthew laughed. "I can. We are the amazing duo at that company and we can do whatever the hell we want."

"You have quite the confidence in us." Kurt teased.

"How could I not? We just started our own recurring line at Vogue. Do you know how big that is?" Matthew gushed a bit, high on the achievement and quite buzzed from the drinks they had already had.

"I know, I know. I just...I can't help but feel like this is all a dream. It's just too amazing." Kurt sighed.

"Keep that talk up and I'm telling Blaine. You need to be proud of yourself." Matthew mock-threatened, elbowing Kurt in the side.

Kurt snorted. "Oh, I can just imagine how that conversation would go. I'm sure it would end in tears. As usual."

"Aww, does poor Kurty get his little butt in trouble?" Matthew teased.

Kurt pushed him, nearly knocking him out of the chair. "Shut up. Like Alex doesn't do the same to you."

Matthew waved his hand in the air, nearly knocking his glass over. "Alex isn't so bad. He thinks he's worse than he actually is. I can handle my dom."

"What, and I can't?" Kurt asked, pretending he was offended. "I'll have you know I have Blaine wrapped around my finger. I can get him to do whatever I want."

"Uh-huh." Matthew replied, looking far too amused by Kurt's response.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at Matthew.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly to find Blaine standing behind him, stern look on his face. "Wrapped around your finger, am I?"

"Blaine, honey, how long have you been standing there?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek nervously.

"We've been here long enough." Kurt heard from Matthew's section of the bar. He turned around to find Matthew staring down at the bar while Alex stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. "So I think I'm worse than I actually am huh?"

"No, sir." Matthew objected.

"Really? Because I'm fairly certain that's what I'm heard. Right, Blaine?" Alex asked.

"I'd have to agree with you. What do you say we take these little brats home and show them what happens when they underestimate us?" Blaine suggested, his hand coming down to grab Kurt's arm.

"Wonderful idea. Say goodnight boys." Alex agreed.

The two subs mumbled goodbyes to one another as they were pulled out of the bar and down the street in opposite directions. Blaine leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear as they rounded the corner. "Now what should I do with you? Hmm? I'm thinking I'll get the handcuffs out tonight, strap you up nice and tight, turn that butt of yours a nice shade of pink and then fuck you until you are begging to come. How's that sound?"

Kurt flushed at the words, grateful that the bar they had been at was close to their apartment as they approached the building already. "Whatever you want, sir."

"Very good answer. Someone is being a very good boy today. Besides that bit of mouthing off you were doing earlier. Though I suppose I could forgive that considering what a big day it's been." Blaine continued to whisper quietly into Kurt's ear as they entered the building and headed up to their floor. Once they entered, he gently pushed Kurt towards the bedroom. "Clothes off and on the bed face down with arms and legs spread by the time I get there and I won't punish you for the comments earlier."

Kurt scrambled to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. He knew Blaine was just teasing about punishment, having seen the smirk on his face ages ago, but he wanted to have an orgasm sometime within the next hour. Blaine would certainly refrain from getting him off until much later than that if he wasn't fast enough. Kurt pulled off his last piece of clothing and jumped on the bed, spreading himself open shamelessly.

Blaine walked into the bedroom, laughing to himself as he took in the pile of clothes on the floor in there. Ten years before, Kurt would have taken his time to fold everything even with 'punishment' looming over his head.

"Well, it seems someone moved fast. Let's see if I can't get you a little more open than that." Blaine commented as he walked over to the drawer where they kept their assortment of toys. He pulled out a couple cuffs, making quick work of tying Kurt down to the bed, limbs pulled taught.

He ran his hand down Kurt's back, cupping Kurt's cheek gently before patting it. "I did say I was going to turn this a nice pink, didn't I?"

Kurt nodded, gasping as Blaine's hand came down with an audible smack across his cheeks. He groaned as Blaine continued to pepper stinging swats on his cheeks, writhing in his bonds as he ached for something more. His cock rubbed against the bedding under him, making him moan aloud, hands clenching in their bonds.

Blaine gave one final hard swat, sitting back on his heels to admire his handiwork. "Beautiful."

Kurt blushed, imagining the way Blaine's eyes were probably roving over his bare and pink cheeks, spread open by the pull of the cuffs on his ankles. He gasped as Blaine's finger began pushing inside of him, already covered in lube. He must have zoned out more than he thought.

Blaine watched as Kurt's hole stretched around his finger, gently pushing inside. He held his finger still once he had reached the second knuckle, leaning down to speak into Kurt's ear. "Would you look at that? Seems you're wrapped around my finger, not the other way around."

Kurt let out a laugh at that. "That was terrible, Blaine. Really?"

"Hush, brat." Blaine pretended to scold as he brought his other hand down for a swat. Kurt continued to laugh, only cutting off as Blaine pushed in a second finger. "Laugh at me, huh? You're a little vulnerable right now. Just remember that."

Kurt groaned as Blaine began roughly fingering him, determined to get Kurt close to the edge to tease him back for his laughter. "Blaine, god, please."

Blaine added a third finger once he felt Kurt was sufficiently aroused and back in the right mindset, making as quick a work of it as he safely could before pulling his fingers out and preparing his cock. He lined up behind Kurt and slowly pushed in, hands tightly gripping Kurt's hips.

He moved a hand around to wrap around Kurt's cock, rubbing his thumb gently over Kurt's slit, feeling Kurt shudder around him. H began to thrust his hips back and forth, moving his cock in and out of Kurt. Kurt arched his hips back, meeting Blaine's thrusts with his own, determined to get more friction on his sensitive cock. Blaine picked up the pace, groaning hard as he felt Kurt clench around him as he hit his prostate.

Kurt began to see stars, coming with a yell as Blaine once more swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. He cried out as he spilled into Blaine's hand, feeling Blaine pick up the pace even more behind him as he continued to work towards his own climax.

Blaine came with a cry, falling forward a bit as he lost his balance during his orgasm. He slowly pulled out of Kurt, tapping his hip gently with his cleaner hand. "Clench up a bit, babe."

Kurt complied as best he could, body a bit too blissed out to really be able to clench. Blaine grabbed the plug he had set aside and put a bit of lube on it before sliding it inside of Kurt, holding his come inside. He went to wash his hands quickly before returning to the bed and unlocking Kurt.

He pulled Kurt into his arms, Kurt wrapping around him instantly. "How was that for congratulations sex?"

Kurt didn't say anything, just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in tighter. "I have to say, that wasn't my plan when I got your text. I was going to take you to a nice dinner with Matthew and Alex. But then we heard you two talking about us and I have to say, I like this plan too."

"Doesn't get you out of taking us out for dinner." Kurt commented quietly, yawning at the end.

Blaine chuckled quietly at that. "Didn't expect it to. Maybe tomorrow."

Kurt nodded in agreement to that, eyes closing as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Sounds good."

"Good. I'm going to spoil you rotten. I'm so proud of you, Kurt. This was an amazing accomplishment." Blaine praised Kurt quietly, not expecting Kurt to respond.

Kurt just blushed a bit, burying his face a bit more as he began to drift to sleep.

AN: Sorry it was such a long wait. The whole being away from internet thing got extended an extra week. I was displeased. Hope you enjoyed this smutty return.


	58. Writing Lines

AN: Prompt was for Matthew and Kurt changing words when they have to write lines. I took some creative liberties with it.

Writing Lines

"But Blaine..." Kurt whined out, pouting at Blaine.

"No, Kurt. You want to disrespect me like that, you can write lines. By the time I get home, there had better be five pages done. Understood?" Blaine said sternly.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir."

Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment, heading to a conference for work that was being held on a Saturday. Kurt had objected to Blaine going out on their weekend together and had implied that Blaine's job wasn't important enough to warrant a weekend meeting since he wasn't making that much money from it. He had immediately apologized for the comment after seeing the hurt look on Blaine's face but it was too late. Blaine had already decided Kurt would be punished for what he said.

Kurt looked down at the table where the papers sat with the first line written as an example. 'I will not make disparaging comments about Blaine's job.'

Crinkling his nose, Kurt walked away from the table, figuring he had most of the day to get them done and he could finish them later.

Several hours of TV watching later, Kurt finally settled in at the kitchen table, figuring he should just manage to finish the lines before Blaine got home.

Kurt had gotten halfway through the first page when the phone rang. Grateful for the distraction, Kurt jumped to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh, hey Matthew. What's going on?" Kurt asked, picking up the pen and writing the lines again as he spoke with Matthew.

"Not much. I was actually going to go check out that new boutique and thought maybe you could join me. It has those scarves like the one I had in the office on Tuesday." Matthew explained.

Kurt gasped. "The one with the tracing on the bottom? Oh, I definitely want to go." He sighed as he looked down at his papers. "But I can't. Blaine has me doing lines."

Matthew laughed. "What did you do now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he replied. "I sort of said his job is less important than mine since I make more money than him."

Matthew huffed. "Wounded his pride a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe. He was pretty hurt by it." Kurt admitted guiltily.

"Well, you write those lines then. I suppose we could go Monday. It's technically work-related." Matthew grinned.

"I would say so. It's fashion." Kurt agreed, laughing a bit. Even in his distraction he was writing his lines and he cursed softly as he saw what he had written on the previous line.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing. Just accidentally wrote asparagus instead of disparaging. Apparently the two are similar enough I can confuse them." Kurt said, crossing the word out and writing the right one on top.

Matthew laughed. "You should leave it. Just sneak in a couple of asparagus here and there. How many lines is he making you write?"

"Five pages. He's trying to keep me out of trouble while he's gone." Kurt continued writing his lines. "And it sounds to me like you're trying to get me in trouble."

"Me? Never!" Matthew replied.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I think I'll pass on the asparagus thing. Aren't we a little old for that?" Kurt questioned.

"Sounds like you're just too chicken. But that's okay. You just be a good little boy." Matthew teased.

"Matthew, that's not being fair." Kurt complained, moving onto his next page of lines.

"I'm not supposed to be fair. I'm the senior brat. I'm supposed to tease and get you in little trouble. You won't be in real trouble even if Blaine notices." Matthew continued pushing.

Kurt huffed. "Fine. I'll do one asparagus. Geez, you're a bad influence."

"Yeah, yeah. You love me. Well, I'm going to let you go. You write those lines. Consider doing more than one. We have to keep those doms of ours on their toes." Matthew laughed.

"See you Monday." Kurt finished the conversation, hanging up the phone.

Matthew set his own down, turning around to find Alex standing behind him looking decidedly displeased. "Shit."

Kurt continued to power through his own lines, only occasionally changing the words around just to prove Matthew wrong. He really could be a bad influence sometimes.

Blaine came home only five minutes after Kurt finished his lines. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed Kurt's ear, pulling him over to the corner. "You stand there and think about what you've been doing today. Be ready to tell me about it."

Kurt rubbed his ear, a bit confused and a lot worried about what had happened. Blaine couldn't possibly know about the lines trick, could he?

Meanwhile, Blaine had grabbed the papers and was counting how many times Kurt changed the word around. He texted the number twenty three over to Alex before putting the papers down and grabbing his own brat. He brought him into the living room and sat down on the couch, holding Kurt in front of him. "So tell me, what have you been up to today?"

Kurt bit his lip, shrugging. "Just doing lines like you asked."

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's pants, pulling them down to his knees. "What have you been doing?"

"Blaine, what did I do? I was just writing lines." Kurt complained, reaching for his pants.

Blaine grabbed both of his hands and held them in one hand while he pulled his underwear down to match his pants. "Last chance."

Kurt pouted at Blaine, mentally debating coming clean about the lines. He took too long to come to a decision though and Blaine tugged him over his lap. "Wait, I'm sorry. I was messing with the lines."

"Too late. You had plenty of chances to tell me about it. Maybe from now on, you'll be honest more quickly." Blaine lectured, patting Kurt's cheeks softly.

"It wasn't my idea though." Kurt complained quietly, not really expecting Blaine to hear it.

Blaine did hear the mumble and decided to address it. "Oh I know that. Matthew is leading you into trouble. Don't you worry, Alex is taking care of him right now. But you are in for a spanking of your own for listening to him. You should have said no and stuck with that. Don't let him lead you into trouble. Understood?"

Kurt buried his face in his arms, nodding. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now you get ready. This is for listening to Matthew, changing the lines, and not being honest with me." Blaine raised his hand up in the air and brought it down hard, a loud smack ringing through the apartment.

Kurt yelped loudly, feeling the burning from the one spank burning on his cheeks. Blaine watched a handprint form on Kurt's cheeks, raising his hand again to cover it with another stinging swat. He tightened his grip on Kurt as he squirmed, holding him steady as he brought his hand up once more for a hard swat in the same spot.

Kurt kicked his feet rapidly, the spanks hard and burning his skin. Blaine lessened the intensity of the spanks and picked up the speed, continuing to cover the same handprint over and over. By the tenth, Kurt had tears in his eyes, biting his lip to hold back his cries. By the twentieth, he had tears spilling down his cheeks, the spot on his butt feeling like it was on fire. Blaine spanked another three times and stopped, keeping his hand pressed down on the perfect red handprint he had formed on Kurt's cheeks.

"What are you not going to do anymore?" Blaine asked, lightly patting the spot.

Kurt continued kicking a bit, trying to lessen the sting. He ached to reach back and rub, the burning too much for him. "I won't listen to Matthew."

"Good." Blaine agreed, bringing his hand down in another hard swat, making Kurt cry out loudly, burying his face in his arms to cry. "What else?"

"I-I won't mess up lines." Kurt said, preparing himself for another hard swat which Blaine quickly landed. "Please, sir, please, it hurts."

"Almost done. What else?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back reassuringly even as he prepared to land the final spank on the very brightly colored red spot.

"I'll be honest with you. Please." Kurt pleaded quickly, burrowing his face in his arms as he felt Blaine's hand lift up from his cheeks.

Blaine gave him a final spank, holding his hand in place on the spot while Kurt cried into his arms. Kurt tried to move the hand by wriggling his hips but Blaine just pressed down more firmly. Finally, Kurt was just sniffling and he turned his head back to face Blaine. "I'm sorry."

Blaine patted his butt lightly, nodding. "It's all forgiven. I'm sure this handprint on your butt will help you remember for a little while. Won't it?"

Kurt whimpered at even the light pats, agreeing quickly. "Yes, sir."

Blaine moved his hand down to Kurt's thigh, no longer touching the spot. "I have to say. It's pretty impressive looking. You can actually make out my hand."

Kurt reached back to feel it, Blaine allowing him to feel the heat there for a moment before moving his hand away. "I want the sting to be with you for a bit longer. So no touching."

Kurt moved his hand back to his face, wiping away the final tears. Blaine helped him sit up, pulling Kurt into his arms as he moved to lay down along the couch. "You okay, babe?"

Kurt nodded, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "Yes, sir. How was your conference?"

"It was good. I learned some new ways to work that program I told you about." Blaine responded, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt replied, asking another question and Blaine continued to talk, his tone quiet and soothing as he caught Kurt up on his day, his hand slowly moving down to rest on Kurt's butt cheeks, covering the handprint he had made there. Kurt didn't protest despite the heat still burning back there. Instead, he sighed and seemed to relax further into Blaine's arms as they laid on the couch together.

AN: Sorry for the wait. Who wants to see what happened with Matthew and Alex in this chapter?


End file.
